


Summers in the hills

by Minxkat



Series: The Fleeting Seasons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Animals, Beating, Belts, Bestiality, Bondage, Caning, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Exhibitionism, Fainting, Familial Abuse, Femdom, Figging, Fondling, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Male Cinderella, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Object Insertion, Partner Betrayal, Pegging, Physical Abuse, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wetting, Whipping, Whump, non-consensual golden showers, urethral figging, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxkat/pseuds/Minxkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man struggles to cope with a neglectful family and unrequited love, while in the backdrop political and military turbulence simmers between countries. </p><p>Laes spent his childhood being treated as an unwanted son, and the cause of his mother's ailing health. Despite his best efforts, as time goes by, he is faced with outright neglect or verbal and physical abuse. Growing up, in the military, he lacks the skills and aptitude his brothers and other peers in the nobility have, and has difficulty keeping up with his duties in a turbulent political and military landscape. Added to that, he is failing even in love.</p><p>Now, Laes will do anything he can to prove his worth to his family and loved ones.</p><p>Note: Chapter 10 and 11 updated. This is the first piece of the series. It continues now in Winter's Wish</p><p>Note: Please do heed the warning tags. This fic will contains loads of main character angst and plenty of kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do heed the warnings. This is an angst fic. There is familial physical and verbal abuse, there are kinks and there is a lot of angst for the main character
> 
> I'm trying this as an experiment to get out of my head a mixed up set of fics. I'm also using this to experiment on writing various pointless kinks which may or may come across as tasteless on occasion.

Laes had been born in Varanya, the capital city, the year his father, Lord Terel had become the First Lord.  King Adrian had ascended the throne, and Terel’s father had decided to retire to the quieter climes of Vale. It was a year in which much had happened, including the worries and complications of Laes’ birth.

Laes had always known his mother hated him. Others told him hate was a strong word but he’d felt her emotions towards him had lasted so long and with such intensity that hate would describe it just fine. On his part he told himself he felt indifferent towards her, but then he knew he’d loved her and craved her affection.

Laes’ birth had been difficult enough for the doctors to fear losing both child and mother. When both had survived, albeit frail, and the doctors had advised his father that a little abstinence may be in order. It had been understandable for the better part of the next year as Ilrina weakened physically and mentally had recovered slowly. But then Terel continued to avoid her, traumatised by the thought of being so close to losing her. Ilrina instead of healing then began to worsen. Terel had been a passionate lover and madly in love with her, and now he avoided even so much as touching her. She went fraught with worry, thinking him interested in other women, and not even the words of her closest handmaiden Sereian nor her dear friend, Queen Aliana could convince her otherwise.

Terel devoted himself to taking over the duties of the First Lord, touring the country with Adrian, attending diplomatic soirees with other heads of state, trying as all other rulers before to resolve the ever ongoing conflict with the neighbouring country Marsinia. Ilrina devoted herself to Cavil and Tiaana, and openly ignored Laes. The household consisting of servants equally devoted to her, unconsciously followed her lead as did her elder children. As Terel continued to stay away from her bedchamber over the next few years and the children grew older, she increasingly blamed Laes for her situation. The neglect gave way to punishments, and Laes, still young and fairly small for his age, grew to fear the cane that Sereian carried.

Ilrina continued to spiral into unhappiness and misery, turning away from her usual social pursuits, eating less and worrying more, until finally she had fallen so ill as to require a few months in a sanatorium by the sea. Terel, finally wakening to her concerns, had accompanied her there and gently and patiently helped his wife return to her normal self, psychologically as well as physically. It was evident to any who saw them in Varanya on their return that the relations in the bedchamber had been restored. Ilrina had returned to wearing her lowcut necklines exposing the evidence of her husband’s passion.

Laes had turned five while his parents were away at the seaside and had been old enough to notice that he had not received a party as Tiaana had for her seventh birthday earlier in the year. But his parents looked happier now so he stayed quiet.  

Laes’ memories of those childhood years in Varanya were largely unhappy. He was a small and skinny child and had no friends. Cavil shooed him away when he tried to join him, which hurt him a lot for he was fonder of his elder brother than of anyone else.

 Tiaana shoved him away too if he tried to join her play. She played instead with Adrian’s younger son Eldrich. Together they’d tease Laes relentlessly, calling him a girl for crying over his punishments. They called him Lissie or Lizzy so often that sometimes even outsiders referred to him by the names. Tiaana had once coloured his lips and cheeks while he’d slept, while Eldrich had attached a lacy strip of cloth to his shorts while they played. And they’d laughed uncontrollably to Laes’ confusion. Tiaana would hit him too. He’d tried once to hit back but then Eldrich had stepped in and knocked Laes down.

“Tiaana is my best friend,” he declared proudly.

Tiaana had realised too that she could get away with any amount of misdemeanour if she could lay the blame on Laes. Ilrina was only too willing to believe Laes to be the perpetrator whether it was a broken vase or a tear in her favourite dress while Tiaana had tried it on, or the bruise on Tiaana’s cheek when Laes had tried to hit back at her for getting him punished. Terel had little patience with his youngest son who he found weak and whiny. If Ilrina or any of the others complained and asked him to punish Laes he did so willingly, hoping to strengthen the boy’s character.

But Laes found that if he argued less, the punishments were milder too, and became even meeker than earlier.

***

And then Anders was conceived. It was a tense few months but this time the delivery was easier and Anders was born to a happy and joyous household, who doted on him. Laes always knew he’d been jealous of Anders. People had fussed and cosseted the child in a way that no one had ever done to him.

He’d turned seven that year and again not had a party. He’d actually been thrashed soundly on his bare arse twice, once by his mother and then by his father because Tiaana had broken a window while playing cricket with Eldrich. They had both blamed him. He’d protested for once, hence the second beating from Terel who had told him too that he was disappointed in his behaviour. And then the next day the gardener had told Terel that he’d seen Tiaana and Eldrich playing. Terel had merely scolded Tiaana for breaking the window and then lying, even as Laes had squirmed in his seat, his arse still hurting from the previous days’ thrashing.

He’d sulked miserably until Anders’ first birthday, a massive celebration with firecrackers and a magician’s show and pony rides. Cavil had returned from school for that, tall and strong and beautifully athletic and Laes had wanted to be just like him. But Cavil had preferred to play with the new baby too.

Laes knew he’d been jealous then. He sulked some more until Tiaana slapped him one day for running into her while she was batting against Eldrich.

“Idiot,” she yelled at him, “Go away! Stupid little brothers, always underfoot!”

“Not Anders,” Sereian had said immediately from under a tree where she sat with Anders, who was sitting and cooing at butterflies.

“No,” Tiaana agreed, “Not Adners. Just silly Lissie. Go away, girly Lissie! Oh, that’s right, cry now!” Laes’ eyes had filled up.

“Anders never cries,” Sereian cooed. Laes scowled.

He saw Anders sitting in his pram in the garden next day and suddenly pinched him.  The baby cried. He tried it again whenever he thought no one was looking, grimly satisfied when the baby cried. Sereian caught him at it two days later and that was it. She’d shaken him furiously and marched him right over to Ilrina. The look on Ilrina’s face had scared Laes so much that he’d pissed in his pants there and then.

“M-mother,” he stuttered, embarrassed to be standing there in the warm, smelly puddle.

“Shut up,” she said furiously, “Just shut up! You almost ruined my life and my marriage!”

She’d had him pull down the sodden pants and thrashed him so hard with a wooden foot ruler and so many times on his wet buttocks that he’d had bruises there.  He’d then received a slap from Tiaana and a kick from Eldrich, and another beating from Terel in the evening on the same reddened arse, with a riding crop this time, and then from Cavil who was home from school for a holiday weekend. All of them had been furious with Terel calling him shameful and Cavil calling him a coward. He’d tried to explain to Cavil, but the older boy wouldn’t listen and had slapped Laes quite hard before walking away. And Eldrich had also nicknamed him Pissy Lissie after hearing of his wetting incident, and to his utter mortification a furious Cavil and a very cold Verne had used the name too.

***

“He’s unmanageable!” Ilrina almost stamped her foot. She’d worked herself into a worried mess, calling in the doctor to check if Anders was hurt, and then she’d worked herself into a rage, until finally when Terel had reached home, she’d fallen exhausted and pale into his arms, weeping miserably.

“I can’t handle him,” she said, “And I don’t want to!”

“It will be all right. We will send him to Eonia next year.”

“No! I won’t have him near my babies. He’s always fighting with Tiaana and now he’s hurt Anders too.”

“I’m sure it was just this once. He won’t do it again, love,” Terel said, “I’ve punished him. He promised me he’ll behave.”

“He keeps fighting with Tiaana,” she repeated.

“Most of those fights Tiaana instigates, you know that,” Terel tried reasoning with his distraught wife.

“I want him sent away,” Ilrina said determinedly, “He almost took you away from me.”

“Oh love!”

“Please? He always does something to upset me, and I hate always being so worried and stressed and angry. I can’t afford to be like this when Anders is so young. He needs me.”

“So does Laes.”

“No! Laes can go stay elsewhere. Not here and not Eonia. He’ll be a bad influence on Tiaana there. Vale perhaps, with your father?”

“No, love, father is too old.”

“Oh! Fern then. Send him to Imone and Vane. You keep saying he is a runt and looks too weak. They’re all strong and healthy there like those horses they breed. Send him to them.!”

***

Laes wallowed in misery over his beating all of that week wondering why Tiaana could hit him as often as she liked and he couldn’t pinch the baby. He supposed it was because the baby couldn’t pinch him back. He wished he could hit Tiaana back but he was sure he’d be thrashed for that too.

***

Terel called Laes to his study the next week and told him he was to go stay in Fern with his Aunt Imone and Uncle Vane. The province of Fern was in the lower mountains, in the shadow of the imposing snow covered Border Mountains, always cold and wet. Where Varanya was all that was sophisticated and civilised, Fern was all that was country. In Varanya people worked in the day and in the evenings could attended theatres, movies, music concerts or go dancing or eating or even whoring if so inclined. In Fern people worked till evening and then went home and sat by the fire reading or knitting or sleeping. And Uncle Vane who was only the younger son of the Duke of Fern didn’t even live in the provincial capital of Sevona. He lived even further deep in the country in a small hilltown called Aene where he raised horses.

 “But – But I have to go to Eonia next year, don’t I?,” Laes said, feeling a little worried. He’d been looking forward to going to the Eonia residential school, next year. Cavil looked so smart in their uniform. And Terel had been saying he’d send him off in the earliest year, which would be the next.

“No, you may attend the local school in Fern,” Terel said.

“But why can’t I go to Eonia?” Laes felt his eyes getting wet. Tears came to him easily, and Terel lost his patience then.

“If you weep at every little thing, you will barely survive a month in Eonia,” he scoffed, “Lissie!”

Laes’ face fell, and Terel almost regretted what he’d said but then Laes had been so unmanageable for Ilrina that he hardened his heart.

“Look, go to Fern, spend a year or two there. The weather there will be good for you. And then we can see about sending you to Eonia. You are far too young and small now anyway.”

“Why can’t I stay here till then?” Laes asked miserably, “Why Fern? I don’t even know where it is... and Uncle Vane looks scary. He raises horses.”

Terel was tired, and not interested at all in Laes’ ramblings.

 “Enough! You are going to Fern, Laes and if I hear any more arguments from you, I will thrash you. You are an awful little child, ill mannered and uncouth. You constantly get into scrapes and you hurt your baby brother. You will go to Fern, and I will tell your Uncle Vane to discipline you much as he does his horses. Now get out of my sight!”

Laes stood frozen there, his grey eyes large and round. And then shifted miserably as his trousers suddenly felt warm and wet. A puddle formed at his feet and he stared at it in shock and then at his father’s stern face.

“Pissy Lissie!” Terel snorted unconsciously, and then bit his lip. He felt a pang as Laes’ face fell. The boy looked beyond miserable now. And yet, it still irritated Terel to see him there, small, skinny and scared. Why couldn’t he be sensible and strong and brave as Cavil had been at his age. Or even a firebrand like Tiaana. Why did he have to be this painful, whining child, who had wet his pants twice in as many days?. He understood very well that Ilrina had been very rough with him. But he wouldn’t blame her for it. He looked at the boy, with his blotchy face and frame and unruly black curls and remembered how ill Ilrina had been after his birth, and how close he’d come to losing her. He would any day choose Ilrina over this, he knew. He would have to support her decision to send Laes away.

“Go!” he said shortly. Laes fled.

***

Laes left for Fern the next week. It had taken them barely a day to pack his things. Ilrina had refused to involve herself in his packing, so Terel had gone to see if he needed any help. He had few toys, Terel realised suddenly. Some of them were with Tiaana, Laes mumbled and Terel sighed as he realised his daughter had probably just taken them without asking. They’d packed a few sets of clothes.

“You will need to buy most of your clothes there,” Terel told him, “It will be better suited to their weather.”

Laes nodded miserably and stared down at the floor. Terel waited for the boy to meet his eyes but the curly head stayed down.

Emott, his father’s valet was to accompany him on the train. They left early in the morning from Varanya, while the sun was still rising. Laes felt a pang as he looked at the clear, light sky and the golden hue on all the lovely buildings that dotted Varanya. Terel came alone to say goodbye. The others were sleeping still. They hadn’t even said anything last night, Laes thought unhappily. He wouldn’t cry, he decided.

“Will I be returning for the solstice feast?” he asked quietly.

“It’s a much jollier affair in Fern,” Terel said, “They decorate the pine trees, and ...”

“The spring festival?”

“I will write and tell you,” Terel said.

“Y-you will call me back, won’t you? Laes asked worriedly.

“Yes, in some time. Go now.”

They reached Fern the next morning. The train was a slow one that stopped at countless stations. With each station Laes felt unhappier and more homesick.

On first sight, that morning when Laes had stepped onto the station, Fern had seemed a terrible place, cold and bleak. The people looked stern and tough, even their clothes looked tough, the fabric was coarse, homespun, the colours all dark. The clothes would have been called prudish in Varanya, all long sleeves, high necks. Emott dropped him at Aunt Imone’s house and left immediately intending to catch the first train back.

Uncle Vane and Aunt Imone were very Fernian. Imone was Ilrina’s younger sister but looked nothing like her. They were stern and sober, welcoming him with indifference. Their daughters Melia and Arana were home from Eonia for the weekend. Their son Meren would come the next weekend.

“You will stay here,” Imone said showing him to a small, grey room, a far change from the brightly done up nursery rooms in Varanya.

He would have chores too, he was told. They had servants but there was so much to do they had to contribute their bit. Life was tough in the hills, even for sons of dukes and first lords. Especially in winters, and Laes had arrived just in time to experience one of the coldest winters Fern had faced.

“This is not like Varanya with its luxuries and comforts,” Arana had scoffed .

“Your father says you are too soft and weak,” Uncle Vane told him, “Well, lad there is no place here for tears and your girly concerns. You will help around the house and stables.”

Melia and Aunt Imone looked through his clothes, clucking disapprovingly as they took out the soft linen tunics and trousers and to his embarrassment even his thin cotton underwear. They had bought clothes for him, tunics of the coarse local weave, thick cotton trousers, heavy woollen sweaters and to his sheer embarrassment, thick linen underwear. He could have a bath first to wash away the grime from the train journey. The bath was outside the house in a shed near the stables. A large heating unit occupied part of it, so water could at least be heated when brought in from the well. Melia showed him where to get the water, and how to turn the heating on. He had a quick bath and changed into his new Fernian clothes.

He wrote home the first week describing the house and the snow and the horses. He wrote to Cavil too. And he drew a picture of the house and stables and sent it to Tiaana. When the reply didn’t come next week, he thought it must be delayed by the snow.

When it had snowed he was excited and cheerful, until he realised how it increased work for everyone.

While the larger houses in Fern all had running water, some even having hot water, in the cold weather the pipes would freeze, and they’d return to the old ways of living, taking turns to scrape ice into buckets and carry them to the kitchens where they could be heated. The amount of heating required meant that firewood had to be chopped too in addition to the coal and gas supplies. And priority had to be given to the horses that Uncle Vane was training.

Laes was given his share of chores immediately.

“Your father has assured me that just because you are the son of the First Lord, we need not exclude you from the duties,” Imone told him, “No one here knows who you are nor are they likely to care. Even Vane and his brothers or father are seen as one of the hill folk, albeit with a larger house. We don’t run behind nobility here.”

They didn’t in Varanya either, Laes wanted to say. King Adrian expected his lords to be close to their people, not to think of themselves as overly superior.

 It took him some weeks to learn how to do his chores properly though and he spent close to a month getting scolded and punished for not knowing how to do things correctly. For the first one week, he cried himself to sleep every night as he shivered under the blankets, unused to such cold.

Meren came in from Eonia a fortnight later, as did his sisters and Laes wondered if his letters too would come, knowing though that if they’d had to come they would have reached a week ago. He decided to talk to Meren instead and learn how Cavil and the others fared, and found him in the stables brushing down one of the horses. Meren shrugged when queried and said everyone was fine, and then turned his back to Laes.

“I was wondering if-“ he wondered if he could send another letter with Meren to Cavil.

“Go see to your chores, it’s getting dark,” Meren interrupted him a little rudely, and then, “Lissie!”

Arana who was standing there laughed when she heard the nickname, “Do they call you by a girl’s name then in Varanya? I’d heard you were a soft lot there, but you must be the softest then, Lissie.”

All the grooms burst out laughing and Laes reddened miserably.

“Cavil says he’s a bit of a pest, and to avoid him. Says he’s a nasty little thing too, keeps fighting with the younger kids,” Meren told Arana. Laes heard every word as he walked out of the stables, and found the tears coming again easily, “And that he cries like a girl.”

School started a week later. The standards in the school here were lax and what little he had learnt in Varanya, he found himself forgetting. The latin was basic, as was mathematics.  For the sciences, it depended on the teacher. As for literature, that was not taught.

He soon found himself settling into a pattern, attending to his chores and going to school. Imone and Vane largely left him alone if his chores were done. And with little interruption or disruption, Laes managed his chores quite well.  The cousins returned home on some weekends, happy and cheerful and full of jokes that Laes could not place. On such weekends, the whole family would gather in the sitting room, to talk and do small tasks. Imone would knit or sew, Melia would read or paint, Arana would play the piano or embroider her silks, Meren would read or play a card game, or hold balls of wool and silks for his sisters or mother, while Vane would read the paper or a book or at times, even play the piano. Imone did not invite Laes for these moments. He had joined on his own once in the early days, only to find that everyone awkwardly quiet, and Arana glaring at him resentfully. He’d known then that he was merely a guest. He’d guessed from some snatches of conversation that Terel was paying Imone and Vane for his stay and boarding. Fern was not a very prosperous province and even the second son of a duke here had to augment his living from the land.

He trundled through the first year miserably, awaiting an invitation to return to Varanya but none came.  He hoped at least that he would get news of his entering Eonia, but that didn’t come either. He went on with his chores, endured much ribbing as a soft Varnyan. The second year went by just as unhappily, and midway through it he realised he must stop asking uncle Vane if he’d heard on his joining Eonia for Vane just scowled at him. He’d been hoping to join Eonia. It was where the sons and daughters of all the lords in the land went. And he was the son of the first lord. He tried not to think that Ilrina might be keeping him away from Eonia deliberately, though he wasn’t sure why. He knew enough to know that the provincial school he attended here in Fern was not up to the mark at all.

By the fifth year he was unhappy but stoic. And then he decided to think of life in Fern, with its ever present cold, and its provincial education and underwear that scratched him so much that he felt the need to slip his hand into it at night and soothe the sensitive flesh there.

And then a day after his sixteenth birthday, uncelebrated as the others, Imone told him they had planned a family holiday to Greece. The stables had settled well, and she wanted these few moments with her family before they all left home. Melia was to marry next year and Meren would be joining the diplomatic corps after school.

“Will you be gone long?” Laes paused in his chores of washing the dishes. Arana had experimented with some strange pudding last night. None of them could eat it and most of it had stayed stuck on the dish. Winter was early this year, the water was cold and his hands were freezing. Greece sounded lovely but he was under no illusion that he would be invited. He could take care of things here a few days.

“A fortnight,” Imone said, happily.

“Oh!” Laes said blankly, unsure of whether he could handle the work here for two weeks.

“Ilrina has said you may go stay in Varanya while we are away,” she continued.

“Oh!” Laes stared at her.

“We leave next week.”

Laes finished the dishes and walked shakily up to his room. Home!

***

He reached late in the morning at Varanya, it was warm and his thick Fernian clothes felt uncomfortable. The ciy had changed immensely and he could barely recognise any of the buildings. Emott collected him from the station and took him home. The house was quiet. His parents were away at a luncheon, Cavil and Tiaana were at Eonia and Anders was at the palace studying with his friend Lya. The king’s younger daughter, he remembered. He was shown into one of the guest rooms, beautifully but impersonally decorated in grey and brown and moss green. It reminded him of winter in Fern.

They all returned for supper and he joined them. His parents looked the same he thought, loyally. Anders looked at him curiously. The boy had grown tall, he reached Laes’ shoulder already and he had a strong build. His face was handsome,  cheeky and bright eyed. He looked much like Tiaana but Laes hoped he wouldn’t behave like her. He gave him a warm smile. Anders smirked at him in response.

Terel had given him a short look and nodded a greeting. “Fern has done you well,” he said quietly, and Laes felt himself flush with pleasure.

“Thank you sir,” he said quietly, the honorific slipping out of his tongue. He was so used to addressing Vane this way. But father didn’t seem to mind. Ilrina came in a little later, her slim figure encased in a Grecian style gown that left one shoulder bare and showed off her rounded breasts and shapely waist perfectly. Laes thought of the ill-fitting clothes most Fernian women wore and smiled. His mother looked so pretty!

Ilrina stopped by the head of the table to kiss his father on the cheek, gently ruffling Anders’ hair. She glanced up at him and then frowned.

“Weren’t you to come next week?”’ she asked, her tone annoyed.

“N-no,” he stuttered, a little confused.

“I planned the garden party brunch this weekend,” she told Terel, “I will not have you ruining it with your presence,” she said sharply, “Or in fact any of our other plans.” 

“I don’t...” he stopped, unsure what to say. He wanted to tell her she was being unfair. He’d just come in and he was home after years. Surely he deserved a better welcome, at least a polite welcome. But his throat seized up and he stopped midsentence. He knew he must look odd, his mouth half open.

“I’m sure he won’t, love,” Terel cut in. He gave Laes a sharp glance that the younger man couldn’t understand.

He finished his supper in silence, while the others discussed some local affairs.

After supper, Ilrina told him he could return to his room, making her suggestion sound more like an order. He obeyed, and sat there quietly as the soft sounds of conversation and a piano filtered up. He got into bed and, feeling warm, pushed away the thin blankets, and then curled into sleep. He’d had a long journey.

***

His visit was nothing as he’d hoped it would be.  He spent his days in his room trying not to think. He’d become used to the busy life in Fern and here there was nothing for him to do. He tried to find some time to talk to his parents but Ilrina openly avoided him, telling him not to bother here and Terel simply would not be found in the day time. Anders was not interested in spending time with him either.

 

“Go away Pissie Lissie,” he sang out from his tree house when Laes went looking for him. He was joined in chorus by Lya, even as Laes stood there and tried not feel degraded and humiliated and all of seven years old all over again.

 Tiaana and Cavil returned from school at the end of the week, and that gave Ilrina many things to think about and do. Laes smiled at them happily when they met at breakfast. Cavil looked smart and handsome as ever, all set for the military officers’ college after school. Tiaana was turning into a lovely lady too. Cavil nodded briskly and Tiaana gave him an indifferent look in response to his greeting. He wondered if they could spend time together after breakfast but Tiaana went riding while Cavil turned to the newspaper.

The house filled up then with Verne and Eldrich and their other sister Sula visiting. Laes though Cavil and Sula seemed to spend a lot of time together but said nothing. He was sure they were in love. Unfortunately it didn’t make matters any more exciting for him. All of them largely ignored him. Or teased him. One favourite topic of teasing was his accent. He didn’t realise he’d picked up the Fernian accent and he knew here in the elegant sitting rooms of Varanya he sounded dreadful and countrified. They teased him too when they learnt he no longer had Latin in school, or that he didn’t know any of the newest books that were out in the last few years and that he cleaned stables.

“Do you really get on your knees and clean horseshit?” Eldrich had asked him in a lazy drawl, "I heard sometimes the horses relieve themselves while you're cleaning?"

Laes felt himself flush yet again. Meren would have told them of course. Father had asked Uncle Vane to ensure he worked him hard which meant he was given some of the most awful of jobs that no one wanted.

One day while they all sat in the gardens for tea, Anders spoke up suddenly, “I heard...,” he whispered theatrically, “I heard ... Lissie did it with horses in Fern.”

Laes sitting away in a sunken fountain area sat up when he heard his name.

“What?” Lya said blankly.

“You know – it!” Anders said.

“Anders... language!” Cavil said.

“It – they make babies like that...” Anders shouted happily.

“Anders!” That was Cavil, “Where did you hear that tale? It’s not for your ears!”

“Everyone knows it Cavvy,” Anders said happily.

Tiaana giggle too, “I heard it from three different people. Thankfully no one knows Laes is related to me!”

Laes paled, as he realised what Anders was speaking of. But how had he known. And then he realised – Meren! Meren would have happily spread the joke around. Most of Fern knew and thought it was hilarious, especially as it had happen to a Varanyan.

He had fed Uncle Vanes favourite stallion a handful of dried fernberry roots in error. The roots were a potent aphrodisiac and the stallion had reacted by shoving Laes down. He’d been returning from the baths, shivering for the water had been cold, his bathrobe tied carelessly around his bare body. When Roan had shoved him over, he had tripped and fallen, hitting a bucket and brushes. The bathrobe had come undone as he’d landed sprawling on his front, leaving him lying on the stable floors with his naked backside exposed to all who came running to help. Roan had stood over him foaming at the mouth and Laes had whimpered as he felt the hot breath and spittle land on his buttocks.

Meren had calmed the stallion down even as he’d laughed rudely.“Aye, leave him be Roan. You mate with that and you’d likely have a puny little pony of no use but to sit looking pretty and useless.” Laes had stumbled up, tearful and scared. He'd fumbled to pull on his robe again, blushing all the time. He felt embarrased by his state of his nudity. He knew he looked odd, he was at an awkward height then, his body was skinny, his arms and legs were gangly and he was still to grow hair on chest.

Roan had spent himself in a mare soon and Laes had been mocked incessantly all day. The story had grown in the telling, each version increasingly malicious and snide and Laes had realised what the pointed indifference of his cousins had not brought home in all these days – he was an outsider there, a soft and weak plainsman, with an arse that was white as a lily and a smaller prick than any man in the highlands, and they couldn’t wait to see him fail.

But now back in Varanya, he was an outsider here too, with his tendency to slip into a Fernian dialect when tired or stressed, which was increasingly often, and his noticeably conservative thoughts and attire, his lack of education.

Anders and Lya were still giggling when Laes stepped out into the tea area. They all turned towards him.

“Laes did it with a horse,” Anders repeated.

He flushed angrily and glared at them. Anders and Lya just giggled louder. Laes walked away as quickly as he could. Behind him Eldrich had started singing.

“Oh find me a horsey, for my love has gone, far away across the seas he’s gone, oh find me a horsey to take me...”

He heard the song often over the next few days, usually from Anders or Eldrich,  and each time struggled to maintain a calm facade and not give in to his tears. They dropped the last words “take me to him” and kept repeating the truncated phrase...to take me...to take me. It was bawdry and in poor taste and it surprised Laes that they would sing it while a girl was present.

“That’s a very inappropriate song in front of a lady,” he tried only to have Tiaana laugh at him.

“Prude,” she said scornfully, “Provincial Fernian Prude.”

She and Eldrich soon took a special pleasure in making his life miserable while he was there. They shoved him during games, left frogs in his bed, poured water into his boots, slipped beetles down his shirt and one warm day, had stolen his clothes while he’d bathed in the pond. He’d had to endure the humiliating ordeal of dashing through the garden, completely naked in view of his parents’ luncheon guests. He was to be punished for that and then again for blaming them.

“No one likes a sneak,” his father said coldly, when he'd gone to him to tell him that his clothes had been stolen, and hence he'd had to come out like that, “You’ll have ten more cuts for that from me once your mother is done. Come to my study by 5 in the evening.”

He’d come and found an interested audience there. His siblings as well as Eldrich and Verne. And Ilrina who stood there with her arms crossed.

To his utter dismay, Ilrina wanted to punish him on his bare backside. In school in Fern they had given beatings on the back. Aunt Imone too would smack on his back. He hadn’t been smacked on his bare buttocks in years.

“I’m no longer a child,” he argued, even as Emott grasped his hands behind them and Sereian undid his trousers. He flailed his legs unhappily but Sereian was quick and he soon stood there naked from the waist down, his tunic reaching only till his hips.

“Pl-please. I’m too old for this now,” he stood trembling in front of her and Terel his hands covering his front.

“He’s right”, Terel said, "Leave him be this time.

“No, I told him to stay away from the garden party and still he came by. As bare as he is now so all the more reason now why I show him that he can’t get away with this.”

She shoved his hands away exposing him to his family and the two servants. He felt his eyes fill up, humiliated by his nudity.

“He’s a grown boy now Ilrina,” Terel said urgently, “Leave him be.”

 Ilrina laughed suddenly, mockingly, “There’s one part of him that hasn’t grown.”

 They all stared at his cock then. It was small he knew, he’d been ribbed mercilessly enough after the event in the stables but this was worse somehow, as everyone turned and stared at him gloating. Tiaana, Eldrich and Anders were giggling and Cavil and Verne were trying hard not to smile. The servants were openly smirking.

He wept as he was belted, even though Teren sent the others away. Ilrina still had a last word though.

“He bared his front as well. Give him ten there on his little cock. It might help it grow.” 

Laes left Varanya that Friday, miserable, aching and tired. He’d earned a new nickname too now. Eldrich had declared him to be Little Lissie now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilrina's character ran away a little in the writing. she was always to be a background later, the reason for Laes' unhappiness


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Life continues. Laes grows older and gains many experiences, most of which are enjoyable. Please heed the tags
> 
> Warnings for descriptions of m/f and m/m sex, object insertion, familial physical abuse

Laes had a miserable journey back. It rained most of the way and the train was cold and smelt damp. He tried to sleep, but after a nightmare, woke up and ended up staying awake all through. He dreamt that Cavil, Anders and Verne had held him down while Eldrich had grabbed his penis. Humiliatingly enough it had taken just a few strokes for it to harden and stand erect. Eldrich had stood a cold metal ruler against his aching flesh, holding the two tight together, and reading out measurements as he giggled. Terel and King Adrian had been watching too and they had all laughed.

***

For the first time in some years, Fern was finally having a good, long spring this year. Winter had receded on time. Laes could feel the excitement and the happiness in the air. It was most unlike the state the province had been in all these years he had stayed there. Even the small town of Aene where Vane and Imone lived looked different.

“This will be a good year,” Vane had said one evening at dinner, far more expansively than usual, “We have these bad weather stretches sometimes, long winters for a few years at a stretch. Now we have a fine weather spell. You will see Fern as you have never seen it now, lad.”

And he spoke truly. Laes watched bemused as the town square took on a festive look and some of the high buttons came open, while arms and shoulders and ankles were exposed, many marked with kisses. He realised that spring that the people of Fern for all their prudery was very open in the bedchamber especially if the blankets and warm clothes could be flung aside. 

The town square was often filled with fairs. The nomadic folk from the higher mountains came down with floral and fruit extracts and wines and delicious preserves, and gypsy folk came with brightly coloured rugs and scarves, wooden items and stone items. Feasts were frequent and fernberry wine was abundant. In smaller quantities the drink left one heady. In larger quantities, due to the traces of root extract added in for flavour, the effects were that of an aphrodisiac. It was not uncommon to see people hiding away from sight kissing each other and often going beyond that. Laes had nearly walked in on his uncle and aunt as they’d fondled each other frantically in the library.

He noticed too that he was receiving more than a fair share of glances. He’d grown taller, and while in Varanya, he had had his hair cut so that it suited his face more. His black hair, inherited from Terel, was more common in the plains and lowlands. In the hills, gold or brown was more common. 

Vane and Imone travelled frequently to Sevona that year, required by protocol to attend various feasts or festivities, all grander this year due to the fine weather. They had not invited him, nor did he express a desire to accompany them. Each trip kept them away for at least two or three days, leaving Laes free to do as he pleased if his chores were done on time. The school too closed early each day, the students and teachers likewise too distracted to study. They closed a full fortnight early for the summer break. Eonia would not close for another month, and his cousins preferred to go to Sevona for the weekend. The wares there were brighter and better it appeared. Laes, though, was perfectly satisfied in Aene. 

He was propositioned by both women and men, but felt nervous and diffident. He knew he wasn’t very well endowed, and Ilrina’s remarks and the continuous jokes about ‘little’ things had rattled him more than he’d imagined. The few days he had remained in Varanya, he had been constantly conscious of his body. The weather had been fine and warm, and most residents had taken to picnicking by the lakes and river in bathing costumes. While seated by lake with a book, or even while walking down the wooded lanes by the river Laes had cast secretive glances at the men in the water. Most wore a mere pair of thin shorts, the outlines of their penises clearly visible and to him seeming far larger than his own. He had even seen some of the bathers frolicking nude. One evening near the palace lake, he had come across Eldrich lazily stroking himself while he lay half submerged in a shallow pool hidden away by a bank of willow trees. He’d watched the large column of flesh lengthen and thicken under the slowly moving fingers. He’d hurried away when he felt himself hardening, a little shy that another man and especially someone as annoying as Eldrich had evoked this reaction in him. 

One of Laes’ best friends that summer was a young vintner and herbalist called Liame. He was tall, broad shouldered and later Laes discovered, a generous lover. He was the one who assured Laes that smaller though he may be he was fine in bed. Laes had found him in a stall selling homemade wine and herbal cures for various illnesses. Unlike the other stallholders, Liame was from Aene, and the produce from his gardens was in fact bottled and sold as far away as the sea cost. But he always had a stall at feasts on the equinox. Laes had been drawn to his smiling eyes and easy laughter and had gone up to him while he was closing the stall, and mumbled a request for a herbal cure for a problem he couldn’t name in public. Liame’s lovely green eyes had turned sympathetic, and he’d gently pulled him aside near the riverfront.

“I – I wish to – to increase my – my -,” Laes could barely talk, his throat felt constricted and he felt his face turn red. It seemed all the more worse that he mentioned his issue to a man who was so good looking.

Somehow Liame had coaxed his problem out of him, and soothing his fears had asked if he could examine him. They had moved to the office that Liame had in town, a small room above a pub. He had bared himself to Liame, nervous and miserable, removing all of his clothes as instructed. Liame had knelt in front of him and touched him down there, the first stranger to do so and Laes had been so overcome that he had immediately hardened. Liame had been amused, but had allowed him to take care of himself in his potting chamber. He had then made Laes lie on a lounge chair, and examined his arms and legs and then his softened penis, and then moving it aside had examined his bollocks as well.

“I have the measurements,” Laes told him, miserably. He had to his utter humiliation resorted to using a measuring tape on himself but he had no reference other than what he’d seen.

“I see no problems here,” Liame said placidly, “You are fine indeed.”

“It – it is small,” Laes had almost shrieked.

“What. Is small?” Liame asked him.

“My – my...” Laes stared miserably at him. Did he not know such words were not bandied in public.

“Your cock is fine,” Liame said reassuringly.

“Others are larger!”

“And how many men’s cocks have you seen up close?” Liame asked him, amused, “Have you bedded anyone yet?”

He’d flushed and shook his head.

“It looks smaller,” he insisted, “In Varanya, I saw people in the lake... and m-my ... th-they called me little... li-li,” he stopped unable to speak further.

“Well they were just being unreasonable,” Liame told him, “you are not much smaller than me, and I have had many lovers.”

And he’d actually shown Laes his cock, undoing his trousers right there, letting the long, thick column of flesh fall out of his underwear. He had used a measuring tape first on himself, then asked Laes to use it on himself and told him a few inches were not much difference.

“You need not worry, lad, it is enough for you to please your lovers,” Liame told him after he’d dressed and they’d shared a quite dinner in the pub below. Liame had suggested he eat, and he’d accepted the offer, exhausted from the events of the evening.

“I – don’t have any,” Laes had said suddenly shy.

“Surprising,” Liame commented, “They’d like your hair here. I leave for Sevona for a few weeks. Perhaps we could meet when I return? I am sure you will be richer in experience by then.”

Laes had agree stumbling over his thanks.

***

The next day when propositioned at the market in town he had accepted gladly, tired of dealing with his unpredictable body on his own. 

His first was a gypsy girl selling floral extracts at a stall in one of the town fairs. She took him to the temporary encampment her folk were staying in. Her tent was small and full of bright rugs that she laid him on. When he stammered out his inexperienced, she laughed gaily and kissed him on his mouth.

It was Laes’ first kiss and altogether too brief. She undid his clothes rapidly, her fingers flying through the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. She ran her fingers through the tiny tufts of black hair. Laes moaned slightly. Her fingers ran along the thin line of black hair that went all the way down his body to the waistband of his pants. She undid the buttons there and helped him slide them off so that he lay completely naked. Her hand rested on the thatch of coarse black hair, and he wondered how ugly it might look to her, and how she must have been with other men who would have looked far finer.

“I- - -,” he started off, a little worried, and then gasped as her hand moved down to his penis. Her fingers were long and thin and nimble and soft, and he was soon hard. She didn’t seem to find him too inadequate, he thought through the heavy haze that clouded his mind. Her hands moved away and he moaned. His cock was heavy and erect and leaking.

“I wondered if your hair is black all over,” she said, smiling, before straddling him. Raising herself, she removed her dress, slipping it off over her head and hunched over him naked. He stared at her, the pale creamy body, large breasts, rose pink nipples, the slightly rounded waist and the blond hair between her legs. She showed him what to do that day and twisted her hips around perfectly, tightening herself around him until he spent himself inside her.

“You lowlanders are so boring in your bedchambers,” she laughed when he groaned and asked for a rest after she’d used her hands on him, “The hill folk are a little wild in their beds.”

“Under all those blankets?” he’d snorted.

“Laugh all you like,” she said, “But the hill folk don’t have separate bedchambers for husband and wife like you lowlanders do. Nor do they frown on a tumble or two in the hay. They just don’t talk of it. You plainsmen...all you do is talk and show of your tans. The last time I had a stall in Varanya, a fine lady thought my carved phalluses were salt and sugar containers.”

“Phalluses?” he asked, confused.

“Oh sweetling, how much you have to learn. And how lovely Fern is all for that.”

It had been exciting and he’d been exultant at discovering what sex actually was after hearing so much about it. In his more uncharitable moments later, he could almost understand why his mother with her highland blood couldn’t bear to be away from his father’s bed.

He discovered men later in the spring, his first lover a young woodcarver name Eile from a nomadic group from the mountains. He was slim and good looking with a long thick cock. It was only the second time Laes had seen another man’s cock so close, and he knew for certain then that he was smaller down there. It had made him feel ashamed but Eile seemed not to mind.

“You do look fine,” he said admiringly, “Your hair is black all over.” He reached for the mass of curls between Laes’ legs and took his half-hard cock in his hands. 

“Let me take care of this now,” he told him grinning, running his fingers over the slim, shorter length. Laes’ nervousness vanished. He took him in his mouth and laughed happily when Laes almost collapsed when he was done. Laes had come all over his face and chest and felt ashamed but Eile was overjoyed.

“You taste lovely,” he said.

He’d taken Laes from the back then, slowly and gently using copious amount of saddle oil, opening his tight entrance first with his long fingers. The stretching burnt slightly but the calluses from his woodworking were rough and scraped Laes’ sensitive channel sending delicious pinpricks of pleasure coursing through him. Eile’s cock entered him slowly but relentlessly, almost leaving him breathless until it hit him in a place deep inside. He howled at the mix of sensations that went through him then. When Eile was done, they lay side by side in the small tent, the air heavy with the smell of semen and sweat. Laes knew then he preferred men.

Eile showed him how to use a phallus as well and Laes purchased a few from him, each differently shaped. He didn’t think he could spend too many nights with the sense of emptiness inside him that he’d feel after Eile had pulled out. 

The constant stream of visitors through Fern made it easy for Laes to find other men. And even within Fern, it was not frowned upon for men to have other men as lovers. And happily enough, Liame returned in a few weeks just as summer was setting in. 

He had a lovely house some miles uphill from Aene where his winery and workshops were. While Liame made perfumes and soaps and herbal concoctions as well, the wines from his estate were in most demand for he often experimented with various flavours. Laes found his work fascinating. Liame would spend hours in his workshop, a large wooden building full of all kinds of apparatus always fragrant with some new herbal, fruit or floral concoction, poring over old recipes, botany books, chemistry texts, geology texts, and try various types of combinations. Most times they made love there, away from the house, free of interruptions from others. He even had books on foods and plants aiding in lovemaking and would make Laes straddle his strong thighs, well-muscled from his rambled up and down the hillsides and then sit there, while he read aloud from them. Sometimes they made love in the woods and gardens under the tall trees or surrounded by the heady fragrances of the geraniums and roses that Liame used in his perfumery. Laes loved lying there letting the sun warm his nude body.

Liame showed him newer levels of pleasure. Some days Liame would tie his hands above his head to the bedpost or the table legs or even the garden fences wherever they were. He used scarves, belts and once even a supple succulent length of a creeper he had been trying to grow. He would bite gently into Laes’ sensitive nipples, at times spreading cold, sticky pulp from various fruits and berries onto them and licking them clean until Laes would be writhing with need. He squeezed berry juices into his navel and sucked in out the indentation sending Laes into raptures as his tongue dug into him. He lathered Laes’ cock with all manner of juices and pulps and pastes that left him hard and aching for hours. When the effects would wear off, Laes would find his reaction so intense that more often than once, he had passed out. 

He showed Laes how to squeeze the juice out of ripened fernberry pods and then rub that juice between his fingers to warm it. The warmed fluid released a combination of chemicals he explained that let out a small charge. Laes gasped delightedly as it filled his fingers with a lovely tingling warmth. Liame encouraged him to lather the warmed juice over his nipples and later his cock. He helped him rub the sticky fluid over his hardened nubs and at the tip of his cock and held him as he trembled with pleasure as the liquid sent sparks through the sensitised flesh. 

He showed him how the dried pods could be used as a phallus. He had inserted a thin pod into Laes’ entrance ignoring his complaints about how it tickled or how he’d rather have Liame’s cock in him instead.

“Patience, lad,” he admonished him. He’d pushed the entire thing inside Laes until the tip brushed the place deep within Laes.

“How do we get that out, Liame,” he asked suddenly, a little worried when he realised it had entered him fully, and his puckered entrance had closed around it.

“We don’t, Liame smirked, “Wait and watch. Or rather feel.”

“It’s expanding,” Laes cried out. He could feel the pod swelling up inside him, stretching his channel. The pod was expanding rapidly and Laes was beginning to feel uncomfortable almost, but the heat was pooling at lower belly too and he found himself sighing and leaning back as he was stretched wider.

“The pods shrivel when outside. But in the warmth the liquid inside makes they expand. That’s why you need to have it entirely inside you, the heat from your body makes it enlarge,” Liame explained. “It is an old remedy for lonely wives. That’s why so many highlanders’ bedchambers smell of fernberry.”

“It feels so good,” Laes moaned, “Why didn’t we try this earlier?”

“You need the pods to be at the right maturity for the next step,” Liame told him amused, “And well, fernberry extracts have other potent substances, so they are always advised in moderation.”

“There’s more?” Laes asked lazily and then cried out as his insides filled with the warm tingling liquid as the thin dry surface broke from the stretching. He felt the tiny sparks fill his insides completely and cried out again and again as he was repeatedly hit with intense jolts all over. To his delight, Liame entered him and held him close as they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

Liame made the summer holidays even more wonderful for Laes. He even wondered if perhaps there would be a future for him in Fern with Liame. But he knew as did most of the town that the vintner was to marry in the winter. Liame continued to show him all sorts of interesting things. When the holidays ended, he returned to school, knowing he need to make decisions on his future but unwilling to think of anything other than his trysts with Liame. That winter Liame was married. Laes was happy for him, for the lady seemed pretty and equally interested in all the sciences. He had told Laes he would need to end their trysts, and Laes had agreed. Liam had given him ten dried pods as a gift cautioning him to use them sparingly.

They had spent a long, intense night together and then Laes had gone back to his other lovers. There were quite a few now across Aene.

***

Early the next year, Uncle Vane passed on, from a lingering illness that had started in the winter. Aunt Imone decided to sell the stables and join Meren on his diplomatic assignments. Melia had already married and left and Arana would be studying in university abroad. Laes found he was to return to Varanya, and join Eonia to complete his schooling. He’d felt a little unhappy leaving after so many years, but he knew with his relatives gone, he would always be an outsider here.

Laes returned home in the middle of the school year and interrupted his parents; plans for a holiday cruise on the Aevnra river. Ilrina had cursed him quite publicly for ruining her love life yet again. Laes had ignored her. He had a room in one corner of the house, with pale yellow and green walls. He liked it for it reminded him of the woods in Aene.

Terel arranged for him to join school the next term. 

The weekend before term began the palace staff had their annual medical checkups. The boys all had theirs in the palace reading room, with Verne and Eldrich joining them. When Laes joined them, they had already stripped down, and stood around in their dressing gowns. Laes had kept his underwear on, the Fernian prudishness firmly embedded in him. He looked around interested.

Cavil had shucked off his clothes and stood proudly naked. Laes had peeked a look at him and felt his face redden as he noticed that he’d removed his underwear as well, and his rather well-endowed cock was on display. Prince Verne too. And Anders who had grown well. They were standing there laughing. And then Eldrich joined them. Laes felt his mouth go dry. Eldrich was ... magnificent. There was no other word for it. He had gained height and looked perfectly toned and fit. His body gleamed with a golden tan, evidently he had returned from the seaside. He was perfectly proportioned and beautifully muscled. He had a broad chest with light curls sprinkled across it, and Laes wondered if the curls would be as soft as the ones on his head. His nipples were perfectly round and pink, the darker nubs peaked in the cold. His stomach was flat, with a thin line of golden hair that went down to a thatch of unruly curls, and a large thick penis that rested between his strong thighs.

“What’s Lizzie hiding away?” Eldrich asked suddenly, “Lissie, why do you wear that ugly underwear?”

“Probably a tiny prick,” Cavil muttered and Laes felt himself flush.

“What a country bumpkin you are,” Anders said scornfully, “Mother said so. She said you sounded worse than the scullery maids and your simpering modesty is so annoying she wishes she could slap it out of you.”

He flushed again and wondered whether to respond but just then Doctor Wenkel walked in, followed by a very pretty young nurse. It was clear now why the others stood completely bare.

“Take your clothes off Laes, I’ll start with you,” he said briskly.

"Don't wet yourself, Lissie," Anders sang out.

Laes removed his underwear hesitantly and lay on a settee. Near him Eldrich had lain on the other while the pretty young nurse leaned over him, and gently examined his left nipple, where he claimed he had been hit by a football last evening. 

Laes had never been through such a detailed check up before. In Fern they used a doctor only if really unwell. Wenkel examined him completely even measuring him at various points. Laes certainly hadn’t expected the intimate examinations either. He’d had his nipples palpated, his cock handled and prodded, even his bollocks and buttocks and his areshole examined.

“Well... ,”Doctor Wenkel had said, as he examined the tiny scrape on his penis where his last liaison had used his teeth, “At least someone here’s been tumbling with ladies eh...” he said grinning. Laes flushed, even as the others stared at him in shock.

“Are you telling me that tiny prick managed to satisfy a girl?” Verne said loudly.

“Probably didn’t,” Cavil said sourly.

“Must have been a horse,” Eldrich hooted

Laes turned over onto his stomach, staying quiet. “Or a boy is it?” Wenkel asked as he examined his buttocks. He heard the surprised gasps but didn’t bother to place who it might be. When he turned over, Eldrich was staring at him with a strange look, while Anders looked disgusted and Cavil and Verne looked indifferent.

That evening Laes received ten painful strokes on his arse from Terel, for liaising with other men. 

At Eonia, he joined the last but final year. Any excitement he felt at joining there was dampened by the behaviour of his siblings. Anders was there too. And Tiaana and Eldrich were in their final term. The three together, along with Eldrich’s good friend Heth, made his life miserable, teasing him, scorning him, and even hitting him. They encouraged others and soon Laes was constantly teased for his accents and his clothes and his poor performance in his studies. The standards were far higher than in the local school in Fern and Laes could barely cope. He was awful at team games as well used largely to being by himself.  
His teachers expecting a certain level of intelligence from the first lord’s son turned to sarcasm.

While the others went home on weekends, Ilrina refused to have him over. Terel too him rather brusquely to concentrate on his studies. He barely scraped through the year.

At home in the holidays, Terel travelled often for long stretches of time, and while he was away Ilrina doled out increasingly humiliating punishments for all manner of slights. The doctors had told her she was ailing from problems in her uterus, a fallback from her complicated pregnancies, and her anger with Laes grew after that. The reasons for punishing became more and more absurd daily, not coming down to breakfast leaving the newspapers at the table, not wearing a waistcoat to dinner, telling Anders to shut up, and the punishments progressively harsher. She would pick some little thing and haul him into her study, nagging him endlessly. If he argued, it turned worse, with her reminding him of how he ruined her life. It always ended with him bending over a table bare arsed and being whacked by Sereian, using some implement or the other. She had Sereian use one of the ceremonial whips on him one day. It had hurt like blazes and drawn blood. Another particularly humiliating time she’d had Sereian undress him and face her frontways forcing him to spread his legs apart and hold them up at the knee. Then Sereian had used the riding crop on his crotch, striking him on his penis, his bollocks and his lower belly. This had been for using foul language at the table. He’d slipped into Fernian and used a regular word there that meant something very offensive to women here and Ilrina had decided he needed his manhood to be hurt. He had wept as he was hit, the pain almost intolerable as the leather landed on his sensitive areas, begging her to forgive him but she'd ignored his cries. He'd been in pain for the next two days. There was not a day when he was not sore or wincing, unable to seat himself on a cushion-less chair. Purpling bruises covered his buttocks and angry red lines streaked his lower back and upper thighs. He took the beatings silently, wondering why she took her anger out solely on him, but having no reason. He thought of telling Terel but his father was often away that year, due to some major watersharing crisis with neighbouring Marsinia. Laes noticed that in front of him, Ilrina kept the physical punishments few and restricted herself to verbally mocking him. Her words hurt as much though, much as Laes tried to ignore them. Terel however rarely listened to these conversations, spending most of his time at home with the others. He would have wine or coffee after dinner with Cavil in his study and they would talk for close to an hour, listen to Tiaana play the piano after that and walk the gardens with Anders after breakfast. With Laes he merely spoke to tell him to study more or buck up with his football or cricket. And Terel always looked exhausted. Ilrina’s illness worried him greatly and he spent much of his time trying to make her comfortable and bringing her little gifts. 

Laes felt like an outsider in his own home and missed Aene greatly. He was extremely lonely and unhappy. His siblings either avoided him or mocked him cruelly. Like Ilrina they blamed him openly for her illness, with Tiaana even hitting him at times like she used to when they were young or shoving him around. Here in Varnaya he had no lovers either, most old lowland families frowned on loving another of the same gender. Nor would they approve of the number of beds he’d hopped. Imone had already told them of his escapades the previous year and Anders, Tiaana and Eldrich constantly referred to him as Laes the loose or Lissie the hussy. He saw to his own needs, using the fernberry extracts and phalluses judiciously. 

He returned to school miserable and upset, glad that at least Eldrich, Heth and Tiaana had left. The year was largely uneventful. He managed to get through and for want of a better idea applied for military college. He cleared the physical exams, life in Fern had left him fitter than his fellow Edoians at least but the written exams were tough and he didn’t clear them. 

Terel was disgusted at his failure and had given Laes a thorough dressing down, declaring him lazy, incompetent and a dullard. There was little option for Laes, and he knew it himself too, but to join the military. He had no fortune of his own, Terel’s own lands and monies would pass on directly to Cavil by the law of the land. Anders and Tiaana had generous settlements made to them by their grandparents and by Ilrina from her own estates, and could be independently wealthy if they so desired. Laes was to receive nothing from Ilrina, she had stated so multiple times, and quite publicly as well, so he would need to work for a living. Terel made him join the army directly as a soldier instead. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes enters the military. It is tough, and life at home is still fraught with unhappiness. While he does get to experience his desired moment with Eldrich, his love remains unrequited
> 
> Warnings here for forced-crossdressing, brief mentions of non-con groping, forced seduction, use of animals in a sexual situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the corrected Chapter 3. Laes meets Eldrich earlier in this chapter, and the events at midwinter and with Helye take place after that. I'm sorry for any confusion. thank you for reading!

Laes managed tolerably in the soldiers’ training college course. The college was situated a little away from Varanya and the rigorous routine required there was not unlike his routine in Fern. He found following orders came easily to him. The discipline was strict, timings had to be maintained and duties performed with perfection. Laes faltered every now and then as did others. The punishments were standard and painful but briskly taken care of, extra rounds of the playing fields, an afternoon in the sun or cold, canings on the back or behind the thighs. Unlike Ilrina’s methods, there was nothing to humiliate him.

There were an equal number of men and women in the course, and the cadets often saw to each other’s needs. Laes, avoided other men, unsure of how it would be received, and preferred to use his phalluses in the privacy of his tiny room. He lay with some of the women, eagerly seeking the touch of a stranger on his aching body. But their hands were soft, and their fingers slender, and their legs felt light when they wrapped around his buttocks. He’d managed to arouse himself with a judicious dose of root extracts and oils.

***

After a six month intensive course of training, Laes was assigned to Cavil’s unit, at the lowest level. Cavil as the First Lord’s son was second in command to Prince Verne in the army. Ilrina had scoffed the effort saying she’d never know anyone in the family to not be an officer. She was still ailing and Terel and Cavil were both extremely upset about her illness. Anders was still in school, and Tiaana was away in neighbouring Felisia, studying linguistics. She had fallen in love with younger prince there. Laes was quite surprised to hear that. He had always thought she and Eldrich were together. But Eldrich was to be seen with other women in Varanya. Laes thought Tiaana was foolish. If he’d been such good friends with Eldrich he’d never have let him go. He wished Eldrich had been friends with him as well, or even something more. With the two more vocal siblings away, the house was rather quiet and morose.

Ilrina had looked ill and drawn the day he’d returned but she’d still spent the entire time at luncheon on his first day back putting him down for being merely a soldier and not an officer. She’d called him slow-witted and lazy, mocked him for preferring to be with other men instead of women, and had enough strength to strike him across his face for not responding. Terel had been annoyed too then and had shouted at him for being rude to his mother. Laes was only too glad to get away to his regimental duties.

Cavil’s regiment was the First Varanyan. Their duties were varied, from defending the highest outposts on the Border Mountains to guarding the royal place. Laes’ black hair was cropped short. Only officers were allowed long hair which they tied back with ribbons in their regimental colours. Laes was upset at having cut short his curls, but there was little he could do.

In his first week in Cavil’s regiment itself, Laes had been punished for insubordination. He had arrived at the parade drill late by two seconds. He’d known it was wrong on his part but had been shocked to see that others, who had reached even five minutes late, had received no black mark. He was given a black mark and an additional hour of stable cleaning duties. When Ilrina heard that she’d scorned him at supper for displaying conduct unbecoming to an officer. They had had the king’s family over and Laes had been dismayed to see Eldrich sitting there while she told them all about his incompetence. The other man was joining the diplomatic corps. He looked extremely handsome now, after a year of training at a university in the seaport of Issoa. He was tanned a lovely light amber shade, and his straight golden hair was streaked fashionably with shades of brown and red, and tied in a ponytail. 

Two days later, when Terel was out of the country, Ilrina added to his punishment with one of her own, having Sereian use the belt from his ceremonial outfit, with the buckle end. His arse was soon filled with bruises from the leather and scratches from the metal.

Laes soon noticed he was pulled up for the tiniest of transgressions and handed the heaviest punishment. In his first three months, the other cadets had been beaten perhaps once or never, but he had received ten beatings already, three orders to stay at attention in the baking afternoon sun, two of which had ended with him collapsing from dehydration and heat, and one threat of demotion from Cavil. He tried his best to work extra hard, waking half an hour earlier than the others, sleeping later, and exercising harder.

He tried talking to Terel once after a particularly long day in the sun and his back hurting from ten strokes.

He’d gone to his study. Terel had waved him in irritably from his desk where he sat reading a thick report.

“What is it?” he asked impatiently, “And hurry up. Don’t just stand there gaping.”

“I – I feel Ca-Cavil-“

“Stop stuttering!” His father snapped.

“Cavil is stricter with me that with the other cadets,” he said hurriedly, “He sets me extra punishments for the same transgressions.”

Terel rose then and almost bounded over to where Laes stood nervously. 

“You little wretch. You haven’t learnt to stop being a sneak have you? Cavil is your officer. As a common soldier and the lowest in the ranks, your slightest error in a field of war could set your regiment back by so much! Should you not be trying not to have any transgressions instead of complaining about Cavil.”

Terel was so furious, Laes felt himself cowering back.

“Imagine how difficult it must be to have you in the same regiment. There is no way he can reduce any of your punishments without being seen as biased.”

B-but...”

“Enough! Leave now,” Terel snapped out.

Ilrina heard of the discussion and soon Laes was given another punishment.

***  
One weekend towards the beginning of autumn, Laes had a weekend with no duties. He slipped out of the house early in the morning despite the wet and blustery weather, with a small overnight pack claiming he was going hiking in the hills outside the city. No one seemed to care. After spending an hour wandering listlessly around the markets, he went down to Candle Street. He’d learnt, since returning to Varanya, that the nobility went to the more sophisticated courtesans, either men or women, in an area of the city called The Hive. Candle Street was where the common prostitutes plied their trade, as well as the irregular ones who catered to odder requests. He hadn’t been with anyone in months and the phalluses and other objects were unsatisfying enough now, that he was willing to spend some of his meagre salary on someone to share a bed for a few hours.

He reached the narrow cobbled lane and contemplated which house to go to, when he suddenly walked into a tall, broad shouldered figure, who let out a curse in a familiar tone.

“Eldrich,” he said in surprise, wondering why the other man was here, and not at The Hive. Unlike Laes, he could well afford it. Although he was currently wearing old clothes as though seeking to blend in.

Eldrich stared at him shock and then shrugged, glancing around the street. “I was looking for someone,” he said, “Not that it’s any of your business.” He looked very handsome, Laes thought, quieter and more mature.

“Oh. I came looking for well – a man,” Laes volunteered. 

“To sleep with?”

Laes hesitated and then nodded miserably. He knew Eldrich would tease him and then tell the others and everyone would mock him for this.

“I’ve never been with another man,” Eldrich mused, ‘Not – not really.”

Laes was surprised at such a mild reaction from Eldrich. “It is very nice. Better than with a woman,” He said excitedly. He could almost visualise Eldrich with himself.

“Yes, I’d like to try it.”Eldrich said and stared at Laes almost as though daring him to say anything.

“I could help you,” Laes murmured, blushing a little.

“I’m sure you could,” Eldrich agreed. He sounded amused, “Hussy Lissie,” he smiled as he said that. But he spoke without a trace of mockery in his voice, and Laes didn't feel as bad as he once would have.

“Y-you could try – me,” he stammered, aware of how ridiculous his words might sound.

“I could,” Eldrich said suddenly, “You are well experienced are you not? How many men have you been with? Your Aunt Imone told us scores of them.” he spoke in a factual tone, and Laes didn't think he meant any insult from his words. And they were not untrue.

“It could be,” he admitted. He’d counted one day. He’d had all of eighteen over spring and summer.

Eldrich raised his eyebrows at that, and Laes almost kicked himself. He'd gone too far, he thought, Eldric would realise any moment that he was with the man he'd spent years mocking. 

“We can use my rooms here,” Eldrich said, inclining his head in the direction of the city university area. "Needless to say, I would want this matter to remain between us.”

Laes was shocked, but pleased.

Laes joined him for a brunch meal and wine at his rooms near the city university. Eldrich was staying there while he studied an advanced course there.

“I am interested in men as well as women,” Eldrich said. Laes thought back to how Tiaana had let him go and decided Eldrich had just mentioned the women out of sake for propriety. Eldrich continued on, “And while not as indiscreetly as you do, I would still like to pursue that option.”

“It is difficult In Varanya,” Laes said doubtfully. It was a nuisance dealing with people’s looks and smirks and whispers, and even unsavoury propositions. He’d faced it all when he hadn’t bothered denying that he preferred men.

“It is not approved much in Varanya, yes, but I’ll be on missions abroad so... it matters not. I would like to know how it’s done,” Eldrich said bluntly, “Making love to another man. Or well, not so much how, I know how it is done. But well, the technique if we may call it that. I tried once with someone, we were just trying things, but he said it hurt and we stopped. Doesn’t it hurt you?”

“No, not at all” Laes said, thinking instead of how much he missed the pleasures of sex with another man, and thinking of Eldrich entering him, “Well, sometimes it did, but those, it was deliberate. If you don’t want to hurt someone you needn’t.”

Eldrich looked unconvinced.

“And there are other things you could do, if you do not want to – try – that...”

“I – I could demonstrate,” Laes said uncertainly, “But we would have to – well our – well, clothes, and...”

Eldrich shrugged and stood. He began unbuttoning his shirt rapidly, “Show me all you can. But I’m not letting you shove your prick into my ass.”

He removed his shirt and trousers and stood nude in front of Laes who had also begun undressing. Laes stopped midway to stare at the other man. The lovely tan covered all of his body. Clearly Eldrich had been as uninhibited at the seaside.

“You should lie down on the bed,” Laes mumbled, a little red faced.

He finally removed his clothes and knelt between Eldrich’s spread legs, with a bottle of fragrant oil in. He was glad he’d brought his supplies along. Eldric gave him a curious look and Laes was glad of his military duties, for they had left him with a fine fit frame.

“May I?” he looked up at Eldrich and indicated his penis, which even in its dormant state looked quite magnificent. Eldrich nodded. 

Laes coated his hands with the oil – geranium scented – and laid his hands on Eldrich's cock. He'd imagined this sometimes in his hand. He ran his hands swiftly along the massive girth, feeling the organ expand and elongate, exploring every inch of skin, almost memorising the feel and shape. He rubbed in more scented oil and lightly kneaded the flesh, as it hardened.

Eldrich gasped softly, but maintained a stoic facade, “I’ve had whores who’ve had cleverer hands. Not much that is different here.”

Laes bent forward and licked the tip of the now erect cock, flicking the globs of semen trickling out. Eldrich moaned slightly.

“Was that different?” Laes asked softly.

“No,” Eldrich said, almost smugly, “Most women in bed with me have used their tongues there.”

Laes nodded and then bent over again, running his tongue over and around the tip, and then slipped his mouth over it. Eldritch let out a sharp cry and grabbed Laes’ head. By the time Laes had taken him completely in his mouth, and worked his tongue around the sensitive flesh, in concentric circles first and then randomly, Eldrich was writhing on the sheets. He came suddenly and in huge spurts, shouting aloud as he did so.

Laes barely had time to release the heaving length but was still hit over his face and hair and chest by huge spurts of semen. 

He wiped himself clean quietly, even as Eldrich lay back in bed, breathing heavily.

Laes was still hard. He waited till Eldrich had regained his breath before moving to lie over him.

“Wh-what?” Eldrich murmured sleepily.

“See this,” Laes whispered, and lowered himself so that his cock rested over Eldrich’s. Pressing his hands down on the bed, he manoeuvred himself so that he could rub his cock over Eldrich’s. As he moved Laes explored Eldrich’s chest and belly with his mouth. The friction sent both of them into cries of pleasures. .

"That was different," Eldrich said heavily after a while.

***

“I want to be inside you,” Eldrich said suddenly while Laes cleaned up around them, wiping away stains with a damp cloth. He had risen and was helping himself to a glass of ale.

“I would like that,” Laes was delighted. There were times when he’d dreamed of this. 

“You’ll have to show me how.”

Laes put the cloth aside and came back to Eldrich. He nudged him towards the table and knelt in front of him.

“Let me help you get ready then?” he murmured. His hands moved swifter this time until Eldrich was hard again. Laes ignored the pained protest he let out when his penis was abandoned. 

Laes then lay on his back at the edge of the bed and raised his knees to his chest, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. 

“Come, take me now,” he said, “I can have you hard and fast.” he tried to use a sensuous tone but knew he was failing. He felt quite desperate instead.

Eldrich stared doubtfully at his entrance, and then at his still erect penis.

“That looks far too small for this!”

“I’ve had larger than you,” Laes stated.

“I doubt it!” Eldrich said placidly. 

He settled between Laes’ legs. He cupped his buttocks in his hands, and pumped the soft skin lightly, before spreading the mounds further apart.

“This is tiny,” he repeated.

“You need to use the oil on me first,” Laes said.

Eldrich stared at him.  
“Put the oil inside me,” Laes told him again.

Eldrich dipped a finger in and took out some oil. He inched his hand towards Laes’ hole, and prodded gently at the closed entrance. He pushed lightly and Laes tried not to wince as his fingernail raked the sensitive skin there.

“Let me show you how I do that,” Laes said suddenly.

He covered his fingers generously with the oil and then sat up, knees still raised. He leaned sideways and lifted his left buttock a little and reached his fingers to his hole. Lifting his left knee higher, he slid his fingers in, two together, slowly at first and then swifter. As Eldrich watched, his eyes darkening with lust he scissored his fingers widening the passage. He pulled his fingers out and took more oil and repeated the process. 

“You need to reach inside till a spot where the touch will give you enough pleasure.”

With his other hand he stroked his chest, laving the oil over his nipples, pinching them till they’d reddened. His cock began to harden. He’d almost forgotten Eldrich was watching him, as his fingers moved deeper and deeper inside until they finally struck the spot inside him. He cried softly and spilt himself in front of Eldrich’s eyes, gasping soft short breaths of pleasure.

“I understand,” Eldrich said when he’d finally recovered.

Eldrich was a very quick student. He tried first with his fingers as Laes instructed, sliding them in slowly, then faster. He then penetrated Laes with his cock, entering him a little gingerly at first but then as Laes' tight channel closed in around his girth, he thrust in faster. He pulled back a little and then pushed in, taking him hard and fast. Laes, now loosened up and craving toughness, encouraged him along. He guided Eldrich, angling his body so as to make it easier for him to move, until the thick cock finally rammed into his sweet spot over and over sending Laes into raptures of pleasure. They came together spilling over the sheets.

Later as they lay there, Laes licked various parts of his body until he knew exactly where Eldrich’s pleasure spots were. By the time he was done Eldrich had almost collapsed from the constant sensation.

Later that night, Eldrich took him again, this time positioning him over the table and ramming into him. Laes’s hips hit the sharp edge of the table over and over again till he was littered in his bruises all over his lower body bit all he felt was pleasure.

Laes stayed with Eldritch that weekend, and they lay together quite a few more times.

Laes showed Eldrich how to go slower and gentler as well. He wished he could look up into Eldrich’s face. He still couldn’t believe the other man was with him. But Eldritch preferred it with Laes’ buttocks facing him. He would thrust into him and at the same time fondle his buttocks, sometimes slowly, at times roughly. He’d remarked on the faint bruises on his buttocks lightly, asking him if took pleasure in pain. Laes had concocted some fiction that involved him falling on his rump. Eldrich then smacked him hard even as he rested his cock inside him. Laes even showed him his phalluses and let him insert them into him, even the largest one that he rarely used. Those had interested Eldrich greatly, as had the description Laes gave him of the fernberry pods.

Eldrich still wouldn’t let Laes penetrate him, nor would he use his mouth on Laes. Laes didn't mind, knowing that it could take time for some people to get used to so many new things. He usually took care of his needs on his own. A few strokes was all he needed. Eldrich did use his hands though, working Laes’ prick into hardness multiple times.

He first tried it in an intense bout where Laes had made him tie his hands to the bed with a belt. He'd takenLaes hard and quick and had come inside him filling his passage. As he lay back, Laes had writhed trying to move his legs sideways anything to get some sensation on his hard cock as it bobbed against his belly. He'd taken pity on Laes' misery and taken him in his hands using his longer slender fingers. Laes had come wide eyed and screaming. Eldrich untied him and they lay back breathing heavily.

“Still a tad on the little side, aren’t you?” Eldrich had said, a little amused, as he palmed Laes' now limp cock .

Laes reddened, he was a little annoyed, “No one’s complained yet,” he told him sharply, and then turned away.

"It is adequate, I suppose," Eldrich mused, stroking his own cock. Laes glared at him, but then his eyes were drawn to Eldrich's hand on his own coke, and tired as they both were, they had found the energy to touch each other some more.

Laes rose early on Monday morning to rejoin his regimental duties.

“Thank you,” Eldrich said, “That was helpful.”

“I was -,” Laes stopped midsentence. He’d been only to glad, and it had been his pleasure but Eldrich would not understand that so soon. 

“I would be glad to help again,” Laes offered, “Or well, perhaps help you with your – ah – needs till you find ...”

“Oh I already have found him,” Eldrich said, “Why else do you think the urgency?”

Laes stared at him mutely. He’d thought Eldrich was just experimenting and still searching. To think he’d lost his chance to try and attract his attention earlier! Perhaps in school... or... his disjointed unhappy thoughts were interrupted by Eldrich.

“Here this is for you.” Eldrich handed him a small purse, “There you go... he said. For services rendered.”

Laes blanched and stared at the purse, a familiar mix of shame, humiliation and impotent anger welling inside him, “I didn’t do this for money,” he said quietly, tamping down his emotions.

“Perhaps not, but it was your time, and an education of sorts,” Eldrich shrugged

“I’m not a whore,” Laes said, tears springing to his eyes. He’d behaved exactly like one. There was no way Eldrch would fall in love with him of all people.

“I didn’t say you were,” Eldrich shrugged, “Although there may be many who would say you behave like one. I gave you the money for your time. And because well – your clothes, and your things, they’re all old and shabby. You’re in Varanya now, and you live in Uncle Terel’s house. it does matter how you appear. I know what a soldier’s salary is.”

Laes shook his head and returned the purse to him. He still felt terrible. 

Later that week, he saw Eldrich and Heth at dinner at an open air tavern by the river and he knew who Eldrich preferred. Their heads were close and their lips close and Eldrich’s hand had slipped under Heth’s tunic. Laes turned away.

***

Laes returned to his regimental duties with a slightly heavy heart. He felt worse this time than he had when he’s realised Limae was indeed getting married. He had always known, though he hadn’t let himself think about it, that Eldrich had a special place in his heart. He’d even realised now with a pang that one of the phalluses he’d picked up was as close an approximation to Eldrich’s length and girth as he had been able to judge from his sitting by the river all, those years ago.

They met occasionally at suppers with either family, and Eldrich treated him as before, or possibly a little more kindly. He ignored him, but at least he did not mock him as he used to earlier. Once Heth too joined at dinner for he was Terel’s distant cousin and like Eldrich was to become a diplomat. He had military experience as well. In fact, Laes thought sourly as he observed him more closely now, taking in his compact, firm frame, and his golden curls and handsome face, he had a lot to offer anyone.

Laes received his first furlough in his fifth month, in the middle of winter, a truncated one. He had twelve days instead of the three weeks others received, on grounds of some count of insubordination. It was his first midwinter in Varanya. He looked forward to it, especially the traditional ceremony where huge sky lanterns would be lit and sent out to signify the shortest day of the year.

As a part of the midwinter celebration, before the lighting of the lanterns, the royal family organised an entertainment in the gardens every year, usually a humorous play for the other lords and ladies and diplomats in the capital. After the play, there was short Terel’s family too were part of the programme always, with Ilrina usually directing the venture. The previous year she had not worked on it however owing to ill-health. This year she decided to. The play was usually a comical one, with a historical or fantastic theme and the men and women playing interchanged parts. 

The guests too sometimes dressed interchangeably.

This year’s story was one about two fairy princesses landing in a small city and granting people wishes and causing much confusion. Cavil and Sula would even kiss each other on stage. Sula was to play a sailor that the princess would fall in love with. Laes had no role initially and was not even called to discuss any of the other decorations or arrangements. He spent the first two days of his furlough reading. On the third day, a day before the play, he was offered a role. He was to come in one scene and would be briefed the morning of the play.

"It's an easy role," Tiaana told him, "You won't need any practise."

He received his costume just before the play. Ilrina herself brought it over. He was quite excited having seen the others. Cavil and Verne played fairy princesses and wore long flowing gowns in pale green silk with a pattern of pink flowers and green leaves. The gowns were beautiful, with high collars and a deep vee neck, long flowing sleeves and flowing skirts. They left their hair open, curled slightly and dressed with fresh flowers and leaves. There was even makeup, light pink colouring on the lips and a light brushing of rouge on their cheeks, and a thin line of gray to outline the eyes. For jewellery they wore pearls around their neck and wrists. Anders was dressed as a shepherdess, in a pale blue silk outfit with a simple tunic and flowing skirt. His golden hair was curled around his face and his face rouged to look pink and healthy. 

Sula was in her sailor’s uniform while Tiaana and Lyra had other roles.

Laes’ outfit contained a thin corset, and a frilly, ruffled concoction in bright purple crepe. 

“You’ll play a whore," Ilrina said smiling broadly, "You must be used to it. Imone said you spread your legs for half the valley. You won't even have that much to do here. Sula will come to you first but then see Cavil and leave with him.”

Laes was almost in tears at this, but could do nothing. He was forced to wear the corset though it was not tied too tight, just enough to shape his waist, and a large amount of make-up on his face, neck and chest. They’d caked a light pink colouring over his skin, and then rouged his cheeks with a darker pink. His lips were bright red. His short hair was curled and a bright red silk rose stuck behind his ear. He was made to apply dark pink rouge even on his nipples. He had to remove his underwear, for it was deemed too bulky to wear under the crepe. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless off shoulder bodice with ruffles around the neck. It repeatedly slipped down to reveal his rouged nipples. The skirt was calf-length, layered, frilled and ruffled. It was slit from high up the left, revealing the side of his entire leg from the hip down. Even the slightest twirling moment revealed glimpses of his bare buttocks and crotch.

By the time he came down, embarrassed and shy, tea had been served and most people had moved to the staging terrace with wine. He noticed that the audience included Eldrich and Heth, both wearing regular clothes. Eldrich glanced at him, raised and eyebrow and grinned.

He played his part quietly. He stood rigidly under a lamp post. Sula came and slid off his right sleeve, and began unhooking his skirt from his bodice. The fairy princesses arrived and she stopped. Laes was waved off stage and then the three continued. Laes hurried off the stage, trying to adjust the bodice strap only to find it had torn off. The right portion of the blouse slid down revealing his chest, and he was forced to hold it up. He somehow managed to hook the skirt back to the bodices. The play ended to rapturous cries and cheers. 

After it was over, everyone went down to the gardens with their drinks and watched for the sky lanterns, with music played from indoors. It was already darkening in the gardens, and the lanterns were moving slowly but beautifully. Dusk fell shortly. With just the lanterns on in the distance, and wine flowing freely, and soft music being played, the air seemed charged and sensuous. Hands slipped under clothes and lips met openly. Laes watched in shock as some of the couples even moved behind bushes or garden ornaments or slid into the various arbors and actually made love. The noises they made were evidence enough of that. 

Laes moved through the crowd of people to get back inside not sure of what was to be done next., and then wished he hadn’t. In the throng of men and women he was recognised for his role and met with bawdry comments and worse intrusive hands. As he made his way through the gardens, trying not to trip over his skirts in the dark, he was accosted multiple times by various strangers, men and women. Some brushed by him, groping him as they did so, hands slipping under the slit, touching his front and back. He was even pulled briefly once against soft, ample breasts and another time against a hard manly chest and erection, and groped comprehensively, his nipples and buttocks pinched and fondled, while he was held by the waist unable to move, even as he protested. When he reached his chambers to change, his body was littered in bruises all over. At the dinner party later, changed into his normal clothes, his chest and buttocks still stinging from the rough treatment, he bumped into Eldrich and Heth.

“Ah, the whore,” Heth said grinning. Laes gave Eldrich a panicked glance, but Eldrich shook his head.

“He means in the play, Lissie. He’s not calling you names, don’t worry,” he said.

Tiaana, Lyra and Anders though found the exchange very amusing and soon, they were randomly introducing him to people as the whore keeping a pause before saying – in the play. It did nothing to soothe Laes’ already fraught nerves, and he left the dinner party in tears, not even halting when Terel called out for him.

Terel scolded him harshly for that later. His old friends had travelled in from Issoia for midwinter and had wished to meet all his children. Laes was the only one they couldn’t since he’d throw a tantrum over his tiny role in the play and walked off. That was what Tiaana had told him, and Terel would not listen to Laes’ explanations. Laes found anyway that he couldn’t verbalise the treatment he’d received. So he simply accepted Terel’s punishment with a heavy heart. Terel left his punishment to Ilrina; for he had to travel the next day. She whacked him with her riding crop over his buttocks still bruised from the pinches and squeezes.

***

 

A few days later, Laes was lying in bed one evening, reading a romantic novel he’d found in the library. Terel and Cavil were both travelling, while Anders and Tiaana had returned to school and university. Since he and Ilrina were alone at home, he had hurried up after supper to avoid any confrontation with her. She had exerted herself quite a bit on the play and been asked to rest a few days. Now that she was better Terel had left. He’d been worrying over her again as well as a trade agreement with Marsinia. Lady Tylla, the head of the diplomatic service had been visiting the last few days as had King Adrian and they’d all looked concerned. Laes knew Terel would be in an unhappy mood for some days. Every now and then Marsinia tried to create some trouble or the other here by either contravening watershare or land agreements or levying new trade duties.

 

Laes sighed as he reached a particularly steamy scene in the novel. It had been days since he’d lain with anyone. He had had no one since Eldrich. He lay the book aside and used both hands on himself. 

Suddenly, his door burst open and he found find Ilrina and Lady Tylla standing there. They stared at him, with his nightshirt pushed up, and one sleeve pulled down. One hand rested at his crotch, the other on his nipple. His cock softened in his hand as he sat up in shock. 

“Straighten yourself up,” Ilrina snapped out, “Tylla needs you to do some work for her and we haven’t much time.”

Tylla spoke rapidly. She was a thin, sharp faced woman with a harsh stern voice, “The Marsinian minister of minor trade is here. We need to soften him up. I would have usually sent for one of the courtesans from the Hive, but he prefers boys. And I’m afraid the Hive’s supply is currently inadequate. He saw you at the play last week and quite liked your look. I heard him asking after you. We need you to entertain him for a few days.”

“E-entertain?” Laes gasped. He was still unnerved by the fact that he was sitting in his nightshirt in front of two women, “what do I do?” 

“I hope he’s not stupid Ilrina,” Tylla had boomed loudly, “You will sleep with him, of course.”

Laes gaped and protested and even refused.

“You will do it for us,” Ilrina said firmly, “We need the minor trade duties removed.”

“B-but...”

“But what...you sleep with men anyway. I know you’ve slept with plenty in Aene, strangers all, what is one m ore here?”

He hadn’t slept with any of them out of any conditionality, Laes thought desperately.  
“Surely you aren’t refusing your duty to the country?,” Ilrina said, “ Tylla is also colonel you know that. A single black mark from her could set you back many months in the military. And you know how stressed your father has been over this. He would be most disappointed if he knew you could help but refused to.”

That was all Laes needed, “I’ll do it,” he said nervously.

“I need to see you,” Tylla said. She whipped the sheet off and tugged him off the bed

Laes was too surprised to stop her and yelped as the sheet fell open. His nightshirt fell off his shoulder. Ilrina whipped it off before he could pull it back in place and thrust him forward naked and trembling with shock.

Tylla looked him up and down, her sharp eyes boring through him. She forced him to turn around and stared at his back. Laes felt her thin knobbly fingers on his rump, and tried to turn but she held him in place. She kneaded his buttocks, jiggling them around and then parted them.

“Bend over," she instructed. 

He obeyed, red faced and shame-filled. She parted his buttocks and ran a finger down his crack gently pressing against his hole. He whimpered.

“You’re well experienced. Slept with a lot haven’t you,” she said.

“Every gypsy who wandered through Aene, I heard,” Ilrina said carelessly, “The others called him Lissie the hussy. Lyra and Anders insisted I write in the role of the whore just for him.”

Tylla tugged him back to a standing position and turned him around. She lifted his penis in her hands and examined it closely.

“Quite clean,” she said, “But we could trim a bit of that hair. You need to be readied now.”

“N-now?”

“The sooner the better. He’s here for only four more days. Coddle him for a few days and then we’ll get him to sign.”

“You must do anything he asks you to do.”

Late that evening, Tylla sent a stern faced young man, who had Laes take a bath and cleaned him thoroughly, paying special attention to his private parts. He was clinical but thorough and Laes was red-faced squirming in embarrassment by the time he was done To Laes’ utter mortification, he n trimmed the hair around Laes’ cock and between his buttocks and around his nipples and used various fragrant soaps, lathering the area and washing it. 

***

Laes reached the house where the minister was staying early the next morning. It was in the hills just outside the city, and Tylla had hired it for these few days. All arrangements had been made such that the servants would remain in one part of the building and Laes and the minister could go on uninterrupted. The minister, Lord Helye, was tall, thickset and quiet. He made Laes strip and took him over the study table first. His cock was long and thick even when soft. He stroked himself to hardness rapidly and Laes stared in wonder at the largeness of it. Helye used nothing but spit to ease his way leaving Laes quite sore afterwards. 

After breakfast which Laes had to have naked, Helye showed him to his chambers. Laes had a wooden pallet by his large bed.

“You will stay naked like this your entire stay,” Helye instructed him, and then turned Laes to see his back, “You are beaten by your current master?” he asked staring at the faded lines on Laes’ back and buttocks. “Is that your loveplay or are you disobedient?”

Laes blushed.

Helye then took off his belt, tied him to the bed facedown and hit a few strokes over his arse. It hurt and Laes cried a little when Helye entered him after that, his heavy balls slapping against the bruises on his rump.

“Will you do all I tell you to?”Helye asked as he pushed into him harder, and reaching under Laes' body grabbed his cock, squeezing it tight.

“Y-yes,” Laes shuddered as Helye’s penis brushed the gland inside him.

Laes was given a clear routine for those few days. Helye was rough, quick and insatiable. He would have Laes in bed in the morning, pounding him into the mattress. He would take him again in the outdoor bath, a waterfall sourced from a hill spring. He stood him under the water and would lather a herbal mixture that felt cooling at first but then sent a burning sensation through him. He would insert his lathered fingers deep inside Laes, sending the burning lather all the way inside him. In the morning while he worked, he would bind Laes' cock and balls with with his belt or with sashes. Laes would pleasure him with his mouth and then after lunch, Helye would sit on a large chair with his work, and Laes would work his hands over his large cock till it was hard and then lower himself onto it, rocking into his large chest until he came inside Laes. Only after Helye's release would Laes' cock be unbound and he would then have to come into his hands while Helye watched. After tea or supper, Helye would take him to his pallet and pound him into the hard surface. They would have another bath in the evening, with the water cool now and then move to his bed, where Helye fondled and groped him, and entered him yet again. Laes' arse would be sore all night. 

On the third night, Helye took him thrice. Laes was sore and stretched in the morning and quite glad he would be done with Helye soon. After they were done at the waterfall, Helye led to a hallway near the kitchens. A thick iron pipe ran along the wall, and coils of rope and a bowl of some pale substance lay by it

“Sit!” he instructed, “And hold your hands up to the pipe.”

Laes did as instructed. Helye bound his hands with the rope and then tied it to the pipe. He pulled Laes forward so his lower back and buttocks rested on the floor. He then raised his knees and slung ropes around each, tying those to the pipe as well. Laes was soon spread and exposed. The hallway was cold and Laes squirmed, his arse felt it was on ice.

“I have to share you with Rolf,” Helye said, “But I have to prepare you first."

“Wh-who’s Rolf?” Laes asked, worried.

“My best friend.”

Helye took the greasy substance from the bowl and rubbed it over Laes’ crotch. He lavished it over his cock, till Laes hardened. He ran it through the small clump of curly hair over the base of the penis, now standing erect, and then over his bollocks, his hole, down the crack, over the curves of his mounds. It warmed his skin as it was rubbed in and Laes felt almost pleasured. He let out a soft sigh, and his eyes almost drifted closed. Helye then took large amounts of the grease and pushed it into Laes' passage. His fingers slipped in easily, the channel loosened a little after the morning activities. Laes shifted to give him better access, seeking the prying the fingers deeper inside him.

With his other hand, Helye rubbed the grease on Laes' chest, circling his soft nipples with it, till they became hardened peaks, and then dipped some in his navel. The grease felt strange, and Laes realised it was used cooking fat from the kitchens. They had cooked meat in it and the smell was quite strong. Helye pulled his fingers out. 

“That should do it,” Helye said, and then stood. He let out a piercing whistle, and Laes heard a sound outside. Helye opened a door and a large hunting dog bounded up to him.

“Meet Rolf,” Helye said.

Laes stared at him in shock.

“H-he’s a dog,” he screamed.

“My best friend,” Helye said.

“This is a joke is it not?”Laes struggled against his bindings but the knots only tightened the more he struggled.

“Certainly not,” Helye snapped, "I want Rolf to have you now.”

“No!”Laes whispered hoarsely, shocked, and not quite believing what was happening to him.

“Go boy,” Helye patted Rolf.

Rolf was a big hunting hound, and large and broad in size. Laes struggled as the animal moved closer.

“Noooo,” he moaned still in shock, “No, please...please...,” he whimpered. His throat ached. Rolf stood over him slobbering. 

“Do not worry, he has no teeth. He’s very old. He’ll only use his tongue on you. His cock is ailing so he can't do anything with that either.”

Rolf started with his nipples, licking each one clean. The nubs hardened, dark brown and sharp, then in a trail down to his navel, where his tongue pushed in. Laes squirmed and his cock began to harden. Rolf moved off his navel, down to the hair on his crotch and finally to his cock. The dig ran his tongue up the aroused cock, and then wrapped his toothless mouth around it. Bone and jaw hit the sensitive flesh but the tongue was hard and wet and to his shame and horror Laes felt his cock harden even more. Rolf’s tongue wandered over his bollocks, then down to his entrance.

“You’re still young,” Helye said, “Anything on your cock swells it up, even if you hate it.”’ 

Rolf’s tongue darted into his entrance now, up the slick channel slurping and licking off the fat. Rolf's tongue seemed to be inside him forever. It went deeper and deeper, seeking every bit of fat, slurping in and out of the tight channel. Laes felt distraught and terrified and full of sensations. Rolf finally finished, with a long, leisurely lick of the skin around Laes' entrance and bollocks and padded away. Helye untied Laes and left him there. Laes lay there naked and trembling on the cold damp floor, weeping miserably, curled into himself, until Helye came to him to tell him his carriage had arrived

***

Laes returned to Varanya in a state of shock, heartsick, his arse aching. Ilrina said nothing but he noticed in the papers later that week that the trade agreement had been signed. He pointed out the article to his mother and smiled, trying to quell the awful memory of Rolf’s tongue. She ignored him. Laes thought mournfully that he had indeed become a whore.

***

The next month, Tiaana was married and moved permanently to Felisia. Eldrich came for the ceremony but spoke mostly to the others and left without saying anything to Laes. Ilrina missed her a lot and her health continued to worsen. She took out much of her unhappiness on Leas with sharp words and hard slaps and more thrashings through the rest of the long winter and spring, until she was too ill to get out of bed. Soon Terel stopped travelling and Cavil too stayed home, both looking unhappier each day. At the end of spring, Ilrina passed on, succumbing to her illness one dull morning. The whole household soon spiralled into a quiet, morose depression. Terel barely spoke, Cavil often stayed away and Anders often wept. Laes tried to keep his own grief in check and help, offering a word, his time, checking if they had eaten, or slept, but more often than not received a cold glare or a shouting for his effort.

The next month Laes left for his first stint at the high altitude passes on the Border Mountains, almost glad to get away from home. Up in the mountains, he grieved in his own way, weeping over the miserable relationship he and Ilrina had had. He'd wished so often to mend it but clearly he hadn’t put in enough effort. He grieved too over what he couldn't have with Eldrich. His stint was two months and at the end of it he contracted a bout of pneumonia, so that he had to spend another fortnight in the nearest hospital, before finally returning home, exhausted, and even a little weakened. 

The house was still as quiet, with only Terel and Cavil there. At supper no one spoke, and then they all went their own way. Laes was too tired to care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes' travails continue - military life is tough, and his personal life is lonely. And things have not improved with his family either. Ilrina is gone but now Terel loses his temper
> 
> Warnings for mentions of corporal punishment, familial physical abuse, wetting

Laes had the option of staying in the barracks where some of the other soldiers who had no family in the city stayed, but that would mean a cut in his pay and he couldn’t afford that. So he stayed at the family house as Cavil did. The house was different without Ilrina, gloomier certainly but to Laes, also a little less stifling, as he no longer needed to worry over his words and actions, out of fear of how she’d have responded. He felt a little guilty when he realised that. But his buttocks which had turned black and blue from her punishments in the spring were now unmarked barring light scars.

Despite the gloomy mood in the house, Laes was relieved to return from the high mountain outposts where it had been snowbound and bitterly cold all the while. It had been his first stint there and he hadn’t imagined it could be that difficult. He had thought with his childhood in Fern he could manage the cold. But Fern had been smaller hills and green valleys with bountiful food.

The mountains were much higher, the terrain was all rock and ice and snow. In the summers, some of the snow had melted to reveal meadows where shepherds could graze. But in autumn it was bleak and uninhabited, with the shepherds heading downhill closer to Fern to spend the winters. 

The air was thin and took a few days just to get acclimatised to. Laes had thankfully managed, else he would have been sent back, and his stint marked as incomplete. They’d had to wear multiple warm layers all the time, even while sleeping, and their food and water constantly had to be thawed. The outposts were remote and high up in the mountains, and all supplies had to be carted in weekly on ponies. The motor roads stopped short of some of the higher passes. It was tough but these were strategically important because of the constant tension with Marsinia, which shared the mountain border with them.

Cavil had huffed a little about his leave of absence, when he’d reported in to him formally. The bout of pneumonia he had had was not uncommon he was told, but most recovered more quickly; his two weeks was longer than most. He’d spent that time battling weakness and fever alone in a small infirmary just outside of Fern. He knew Terel had been informed but unlike the other cadets he still had no visitors. 

He was still a little weak and even quite a bit thinner when he returned to Varanya. He had missed the entire summer, a very fine one by all accounts. Autumn was wet as he resumed his duties, most of which were outdoors. Laes’ duties were considerable and he almost struggled to fulfil them. He had guard duties at the palace and the city square and the highways entering the city and had to train on drills and weaponry at the main regimental ground and every week also had classes on military history and languages and mathematical applications such as surveying and sciences for weaponry at the academy. They had exams on these for each promotion along with the physical exams. 

Cavil at times, passed by him at his guard duties, especially at the palace where he was a frequent visitor or when he took lectures at the academy or on the training grounds, as he went through his drills. As an officer, Cavil was usually either in a motor or on horseback. 

 

***

Laes swirled his cup of peach wine morosely. The drink was terrible, but it was the cheapest available in The Sparrow’s Nest, a tiny tavern located just off Candle Street. He had slipped out to come by after supper, as he did every few days. He couldn’t afford to spend his pay on whores so he would just walk through, admiring the beautifully lit doorways and taking in the smell of fernberry essences from the aphrodisiacs commonly available in all the brothels there. It reminded him of Fern and Liame who he missed dreadfully nowadays. He often wrote to the vintner, who responded sporadically. His last letter had contained miniatures of his newly born twins. 

The Sparrow’s Nest or The Nest as most called it, was shabby and dilapidated, but it was one of the few that catered exclusively to men like him, who sought comfort among their own kind. Most of the patrons were travellers, with little to lose by being seen here. It had a drinking area and multiple dining spaces, partitioned from each other by wooden panels or curtains so that anyone inside could have as much privacy as they desired. There were rooms too, somewhat clean, adequate for a liaison of a few hours. And behind the tavern was a dank alleyway for those unwilling to spend on room or food.

Laes’ first there was a Marsinian silk trader some weeks ago. He had almost refused, stricken by the memory of his experience with Helye. But this man had been different, gentle and kindly, and had politely invited him into a dining area where he’d just finished a dinner of stew and buttered bread. They’d pushed the bowls aside and Laes had lowered his trousers and leaned over the table. The Marsinian was well-endowed and Laes had welcomed the feeling of his large prick thrusting into him, and the touch of his rough fingers on his nipples and cock. He hadn’t had sex since he’d been in the mountains and it had been weeks since he’d used the wooden phalluses in him. He’d been tight and it had stung a little but he’d liked the feeling, welcoming the sensation inside of him. The other man had come inside him, and with his fingers brought Laes to release as well. He’d spurted his release all over the table even as sticky warmth pooled inside his tight channel. They’d both been tremendously satisfied and had even exchanged a quick kiss, locking their tongues briefly. He’d returned home and found light finger shaped bruises on his chest and hips and side and had stroked them lightly.

At times, there would be casual visitors, out for a lark, or just to experiment, usually students from the university, suddenly aware of Candle Street and its attractions. Laes had been with one who had booked a room but had wanted no more than to rub his arousal against Laes’, and that touch in itself had been enough to send him wide-eyed and open mouthed. He’d come as soon as Laes had wrapped his fingers around their jutting erections. 

Another had only wanted to kiss. Laes and he had stood in the alleyway and kissed long and hard, letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths. Laes had responded enthusiastically imaging how it would have been if only Eldrich and he had kissed like this. But Eldrich hadn’t wanted to kiss, he’d been uncomfortable even with Laes brushing his lips slightly. The student had realised Laes was distracted and had responded by grabbing his hands and holding them back with one hand. He’d used his other hand to explore Laes’ body sending his fingers under his tunic even as his tongue played in his mouth. Laes had almost been overwhelmed by the feel of the fingers on his nipples, down his ribs to his navel, below the waistband of his trousers to brush the top of his semi-aroused cock, over his left hip to his buttock, slipping into his crack and brushing over his entrance. Laes had come then, spurting into his underpants and trousers, and had pulled away embarrassed only to realise the other man had reacted similarly. They had laughed in mutual embarrassment and shared a quick peck on the lips before slinking away. Laes had had to return into the tavern to collect his cloak. He’d tried ineffectually to cover the large wet spot that showed on the front of his trousers, avoiding the knowing smirk the barkeep threw at him.

Tonight, Laes had caught the eye of a travelling salesman from Sevona. 

“If I were to buy you another drink, would you still be sober enough to join me in my dining space?” he’d asked Laes. 

Laes accepted the drink and the offer, both. They had spent half an hour in the alleyway outside, propped against the rough brick wall, kissing first. Then with their trousers and shirts undone, they had used their hands and mouths on each other. The other man had not desired to go any further and Laes too had tamped down his own desires, contenting himself with the feel of the smooth hands on his cock. They’d rubbed their cocks together, and the man had wrapped his fingers around them. Laes and he had come together, spilling onto their hands and clothes. The traveller had left after that.

Laes stayed back to finish his drink and then walked back home, thinking hard. He was tired of seeking out strangers for his needs, but he could think of no other solution. He had no lovers in Varanya at all, unsure even of where other than here to find one. He really did feel alone.

***

He spent much of his day away from home, his duties and rosters keeping him busy till evening, when he returned home. He missed the mountain outposts where the soldiers came from all regiments and were more comradely. They didn’t know he was the First Lord’s son there. Here the soldiers all knew who he was and looked down upon him for being so low down in the ranks. 

At home too, there was little companionship for him. Breakfast would be a hurried affair. Supper, in the evening, was usually a quiet affair, with Terel and Cavil. Laes wished it could be warmer and relaxing so that he could recover from the day’s exhaustions. It was different from earlier but not any better. Earlier with Ilrina there, Laes had always been picked on and nagged at the dinner table and if Anders and Tianna had been there, he’d been subjected to mockery and insults. But now Terel and Cavil ignored him. Their conversations consisted of political or tactical discussions that Laes knew little about. The few times he ventured an opinion, he was met with a look of irritation or scorn from Terel, while Cavil would outright tell him to stop talking about things he knew nothing of, and concentrate on improving his drills or studying for his exams. 

Terel and Cavil usually stayed back for wine or a coffee but they never invited Laes to join them, even if he lingered a little after completing his meal. They would rise and head to Terel’s study leaving Laes alone at the table.

If Heth was visiting Varanya, he would often join them for dinner as he was a distant cousin, and always join Terel for wine. Anders would join on some weekends from school, and usually Terel and Cavil would join him in the library to ask after his work in school. 

Laes went to bed each night, heavy hearted and his sense of loneliness heightened. As in Aene he had no friends here. But in Aene he had got used to the feeling and his last year there, Liame’s company had made him forget the dull loneliness of his previous years there. The sons of the other lords employed in the military or diplomatic services or other services were all in senior ranks and also looked down on him as someone who was ill-qualified and had boorish Fernian habits, and preferred the company of men in bed. Even though Eldrich’s predilections were beginning to be known, he was a prince unlike Laes.

 

***

Laes sighed as he looked at the roster. He’d drawn double duties again at the highway post. It was a tiring and long stint out in the open and one that most people hoped to avoid. Every two months or so, each soldier drew a doubled stint there. He’d done a double shift there a few week ago on a warm day. He’d almost collapsed at the end of it. And now with winter setting in, the post would be wet and slushy and with its limited cover, he was sure to be drenched if it rained.

Laes knew the double shifts were rotated across soldiers, but he seemed to be getting the doubled stint every fortnight. He’d also done a thirty six hour training stint thrice already when others had had just one. He’d realised his duty lists were longer than others, with many of the additional errands falling on him, even as his drills and training schedule remained the same. He knew Cavil signed these rosters and he could well guess that he was the one assigning him on so many additional tasks. 

And Cavil was continuing to discipline him harder than the others. Every week, all lists of demerits and suggested punishments went to Cavil as commanding officer of their regiment and he had the right to revise them. While overturning and reductions in the punishment were common for most others, for Laes he never overturned a decision and almost always increased the magnitude. So while a demerit may have meant three strokes on the back for some other soldier, for Laes it could easily be five or more.

Laes could understand his reluctance to overturn them, for he could be seen as biased then. But he wished Cavil wouldn’t take it a step further and discipline him harder - where the other soldiers received a single demerit for some error, Laes received two, they were asked to stand two hours in the sun but Laes would get four, five circuits of the ground would be ten for him. And while the others rarely had their pay docked, Laes did on intervals so that his purse was also lighter at the end of the month. Smaller transgressions that were ignored for others were reported for him, so that he was even disciplined more frequently. He’d been caned at least once almost every fortnight since he’d returned.

The days he was disciplined were the only days Terel or Cavil spoke to him at dinner. One evening after Cavil had taken a lecture at the academy and Laes had been unable to answer any of his questions, Cavil had rounded on him when he’d walked into dinner. 

“I hope you plan to improve at least a little,” he’d shouted, “Do you know how embarrassing it is to have my own brother’s name on the demerits list so often? It’s bad enough that you couldn’t even qualify as an officer.”

Laes had tried to explain, Cavil’s questions were from the course for the next class so he hadn’t been prepared, “I didn’t know we -,” he started.

“Oh, shut up Laes! It’s always some excuse or the other with you!”

“It’s not an excuse,” Laes said, a little stung. He knew he was sounding sulky but Cavil wasn’t being fair. He’s already added two demerits to Laes’ burgeoning list which meant that come Saturday, he would be sporting a well-striped back.

Terel had slapped him then, across his left cheek, hard and painfully, causing him to cry out.

“It sounded like an excuse to me,” Terel said coldly, “Stop arguing with Cavil, and get out. You are not to have dinner tonight. I won’t have your uncivilised behaviour at my table.”’

Laes obeyed and fled, even as tears sprang to his eyes. He walked back to his rooms miserably and tried to sleep as instructed. He’d been very hungry as the lunch at the mess was usually early and he’d had drills all evening after his classes in the academy. Cavil added more demerits for arguing with him, and Laes had had to take twenty canings that Saturday on his bare back. It had hurt awfully.

He knew he could say nothing. Terel had already put him down each time he tried. And he realised, unhappily, Cavil scared him a lot more. He’d always looked up to his older brother.

At least, he thought, he was no longer being punished at home as well. His arse had been left unmarked for so long he no longer had to explain the marks on it to anyone he lay with.

***

One day after another double shift, Laes returned home exhausted, but had had to hurriedly dress for a supper party with the king’s family. Anders was visiting from school. He’d grown taller this year and broader so that he was larger than Laes. The party had been thrown in his honour. He’d won a prize in one of the examinations and Terel had been extremely proud. Laes quickly changed his clothes but his only pair of boots was filthy from the mud on the highway and he’d worn his slippers instead.

Cavil was furious. “Can’t you even wear decent clothes?” he railed at him, pulling him aside when everyone had finished eating and were spreading themselves across the sitting room, preparing for music and cards, “Where are your boots?”

“They were dirty,” Laes explained, “I couldn’t clean them on time.”

“Surely you have another pair!”

“N-not yet,” Laes stuttered, a little red-faced “They’re very expensive, and –,”Most of his clothes were old in fact and he knew they were unfashionable but he’d had to buy rainclothes too and his pay had been docked because he’d been late for drills twice.

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t spend your money on whores in Candle Street,” Cavil spat out.

“I don’t,” Laes said.

“You go there enough times. People see you!”

“I – I don’t spend on – on... whores,” Laes said. With so little money in his hands, he was used to seeing to his needs on his own, or relying on people at The Nest.

“Well, he probably goes there to earn some money then,” Anders spoke up suddenly, and not very softly. 

It took Laes a moment to realise what Anders was implying, and when he did he felt furious. He was really tired. He had had to study for tests most of the earlier week; his last exam was the next day, on mathematical applications. And he’d spent a long day on duty at the highway. He’d almost run home so he wouldn’t be late for supper and had just managed to change. He’d been ignored at the table, with no one interested in talking to him, even Eldrich who had also been visiting with Heth along and had spent all his time with him. Anders had made fun of his accent, and mocked him for dipping his sandwich in sauce, a practise that was seen as something peasants did, which he’d picked up at the mountain outpost.

And now Anders was continuing to insult him. He was slurring a little and had clearly had too much wine. He was young still and unused to so much liquor. Laes who’d had a little too much wine himself, turned on him.

“You take that back!’ he said angrily.

“Shan’t,” Anders retorted, spitefully, “Though I find it hard to believe anyone would actually pay to have sex with you! But then I suppose you play the mare, don’t you, ‘little Lissie’...” 

Laes stepped forward, his fists clenched.

Anders glared at him boldly, and holding out a hand shoved Laes’ chest, sending him a couple of steps back.

“Are you still painting yourself there, Lissie?” he asked, “Nice and pink, on your little man breasts, like a streetside slut? Hussy, little Lissie,” he sang out amused, “Sleeps with lads and horsies.”

Laes angrily shoved Ander’s hand off and stepped closer, his own hand raised, but then was forced to stop as Cavil grabbed his wrist almost wrenching his hand.

“You can’t hit him!” Cavil said coldly, “I won’t let you.”

“You heard what he said to me! Let me go,” Laes said, angrily, and reached to free his hand, but then spun around as his shoulder was grabbed. Cavil let his wrist go and Laes found himself facing his father.

“You little wretch!” Terel ground out through gritted teeth.

He gathered Laes’ tunic at his throat and swung his free hand. It landed heavy and hard on his left cheek then his right, and his left again. Laes felt like his head was snapping from side to side, and he almost fell over with the third slap, held in place only by Terel’s hand on his tunic. Terel let his hand drop, releasing his tunic and Laes slumped in shock. He swayed, breathing heavily. His face stung terribly and his head and neck hurt and his heart felt heavy with fear.

“How dare you try and hit Anders, you miserable creature,” Terel shouted. Everyone had turned to stare at them and Laes could feel their eyes boring into him, as he stood there, his tunic askew, his face swollen and marked.

Laes stared back at Terel in fear. He felt something wet trickle down his lip. He’d been cut he realised in daze. Terel wore a large signet ring.

“I – I...”

“If you can’t comport yourself properly, you are free to leave this house!” Terel continued shouting at him.

Laes felt really scared. Terel was red-faced and looked more furious than he’d ever seen. He felt tears stream from his eyes.

“How dare you cry now? After trying to hurt your brother!” Terel shouted and struck him hard again. Laes fell this time, falling to his knees. Terel grabbed him and pulled him up again.

“Father,” Cavil’s worried voice cut through the ringing in Laes’ head.

“Terel,” That was the king and he sounded quite worried too, “Terel, are you all right?”

Terel let him go and Laes crashed back down. He stayed on his knees, blood trickling down his lip, trying to stem the flow of tears. He knew tears upset his father and he knew seeing more of them meant he’d be shouted at more.

He looked up when he’d finally managed to control the tears a little. Cavil and Adrian stood around his father, and were talking to him softly. The others were leaving the room, Anders refusing to do so but being dragged out by Verne. Eldrich was among the last to leave, he didn’t give Laes a second look though. He was looking worriedly at Terel instead.

Terel was red-faced and breathing heavily. 

Cavil glanced up at Laes.

“Idiot,” he said angrily, “You know father hasn’t been keeping well!”

“I – I didn’t...do... ,” Laes mumbled through his swollen lip. He hadn’t done anything! 

“Won’t let him hurt Anders,” Terel murmured, “Hurt Ilrina – so much... “

He moved away from them, gently pushing away Cavil’s hand.

“Get up,” he stood over Laes, “Take off your shirt and get over that table.” He removed his belt.

“N-no, please,” Laes felt really scared now. He suddenly felt wetness at his crotch and the smell of urine wafted up to his nose.

Terel laughed down at him derisively, “I thought you’d long outgrown pissing in your pants!”

“I wasn’t going to hit him,” Laes whispered, trying to ignore the fact that his knees were in a puddle of his own piss, “He – he pushed me.”

“Shut up.”

“Terel, maybe you should see to this later,” Adrian sounded worried, “You look tense.”

“No, I want him to know how angry I feel. Get up!” he shouted at Laes, who shrank away from him, “Cavil, get this imbecile over the table.”

Cavil gave Laes a troubled look. “Father...”

“Now, Cavil.”

Laes let Cavil tug him over to the table. He raised his hands as Cavil made him slip off his tunic and undershirt, so that his upper body was bared. Laes slumped against the table miserably. Adrian’s large hand rested on his shoulder, holding him in place. His chest rested on the cold, smooth surface, his softened nipples pressing down on the wood, while his sodden, cloth covered crotch pressed into the carved edge of the table as he was held down. The first strike hit him on his lower back and he cried out softly. Terel hit him multiple times with the buckled edge of his belt, striking him on his bare back as well as his covered buttocks and thighs.

“How dare you touch Anders?” he asked again around the third or fourth strike.

Laes lost track of the strikes; his back seemed on fire. When Terel was done, Laes stood up stiffly, still aware of his sodden trousers, which had ridden down his hips. His face felt swollen and pained and blotchy, while his eyes hurt from crying. He fumbled while pulling on his tunic.

“You will apologise to Anders,” Terel said coldly.

Laes nodded quietly. He hurt all over and he was cold and wet and all he wanted to do was lie down in his bed on his stomach.

“In front of everybody.”

“Terel...” that was Adrian. 

“Everybody.”

He nodded again and made to haltingly move towards the hallways that led to his rooms.

“Where are you going?” Terel said coldly.

“T-to change,” Laes mumbled.

“You will apologise now,!” Terel said, coldly.

“Father,” Cavil sounded a little perturbed, “He needs to change.”

“You will apologise now!” Terel repeated, “In your piss-laden clothes so he realises what a craven little fool you are.”

Cavil led Laes into the other room where everyone else had gathered round the piano while Anders played. They turned towards the door as Laes and the others entered.

Laes felt mortified as his clothes clung to him. He ignored the amused look in Eldrich’s eye and the frantic whispers that Heth and Lya were exchanging. Anders gave him a scornful look and continued playing.

“Anders, I’m sorry,” Laes said quietly.

Anders ignored him and played louder.

‘I’m sorry,” Laes said, a little louder, even though his voice was starting to crack, “I shouldn’t have tried to hit you.” he felt like he would start crying again any moment.

“Very well,” Anders said and continued playing.

Laes was allowed to leave after that. He walked out, trying to ignore the sneering looks that came his way.

“Oh God!” Lya was saying loudly, “He’s wet himself. This room smells too, now!!”

“I can’t wait to tell Tiaana,” Heth almost giggled.

Laes raced up to his rooms where he collapsed onto the floor and cried for a long while, still in his sodden trousers. He thought he might have wet himself again while lying there but he didn’t care. He wished for once Terel or even Cavil would listen to him too, or come to his defence. 

***

He woke on the floor early in the morning, dry but smelly. His back was full of purpling bruises where the belt strap had struck him, and darker mottled marks where the buckle had hit him. His arse and the back of his thighs too were marked though more lightly. His lower belly, crotch and penis had faint purpling marks where the carved table edge had dug into the skin. 

He raised himself tiredly and cleaned his boots thoroughly, then had a bath and changed into clean clothes.  
It was too early for breakfast so he made his way slowly and painfully down to the gardens seeking some air. He was sore. It was cold but clear outside, when he reached the treed lane that bordered one of the lawns. Sounds of laughter and shouts came through faintly. He moved quietly through the trees and stood by there. Anders, Cavil, Verne, Heth and Eldrich were on the field in football clothes, the ball itself near a makeshift goalpost. They were sprawled in a circle, sitting or lying down, all of them sweaty and grime covered. Laes guessed the game was over.

“Laes really is a pest!” Cavil was saying, “I wish he wouldn’t bother father like this.”

“Does he really use the whores at Candle Street?” Verne asked curiously.

“I’ve seen him there once,” Eldrich volunteered. Laes winced at that.

“Oh and what were you doing there?” Heth asked slyly.

“You didn’t think I’d wait forever for you, did you?” Eldrich demanded, “What did you think I did? But why are we discussing my affairs? Let’s get back to Laes.”

“Do you think he’s any good as a fuck?” Heth asked.

Cavil shrugged, “They said he was a bit of a slut in Aene. Slept with nearly every gypsy who passed through town for the spring festival.”

Laes felt himself redden at that.

“Hmm, I wonder what he’s like,” Heth mused, “Don’t you Eldrich?”

“Not at all,” Eldrich said, “Anyone with that tiny a cock couldn’t be any good, and he doesn’t look too great either does he? Remember at the medical exam last year? His arse was so pale and skinny. And imagine pissing on yourself at this age!”

Laes stepped back a little, trying not to start crying again. Eldrich seemed bent on not letting anyone know they had ever lain together. To Laes it had been akin to making love.

“I’ll bet he’s the one getting fucked,” Anders said, “That doesn’t need much skill, does it? He’d just have to turn over and spread his legs surely.” 

They all burst out laughing at that, and Laes walked away his ears burning. He didn’t know people spoke to each other in public like those, more so men, about fucking and cocks and other people’s affairs.

***

His duty that morning was at the palace, around the king’s chambers. He was still a little red-eyed when he reached there and deeply exhausted and aching all over. Adrian gave him an annoyed look, but then ignored him. Later in the afternoon, he sat for his exam. He wasn’t sure what he did in it, as he calculated the formulas required. He had to struggle to remember then. His back was aching furiously now and it was all he could think of. He answered what he could, and finally left, unsure of how he performed..

When Laes finished there and went down to the regimental mess to collect fresh orders, he found the demerits list up. He’d had fifteen fresh demerits, and was down for a punishment the next day of twenty five strokes. 

He wished he could avoid dinner with the family but Terel was very strict about mealtimes. He reached earlier than usual not wishing to further antagonise Terel, only to find that the rest of the family was dining at the king’s. Laes had not been invited clearly. There was no dinner prepared and all that the kitchens could offer him was cold bread and cheese. He ate that quietly and then went up to his room. He fell asleep early that night, tired out from the events of the last two days and trying not to think about the impeding punishment.

***

The next morning as he was getting ready after his bath, Cavil came by unannounced. He knocked rapidly and pushed the door open. Laes who wore only his towel stared at him ins hock and almost dropped his towel.

“I came to tell you that father has asked me to add fifteen demerits to your count?” he announced.

“I saw those,” Laes replied quietly. He clutched his towel tight around his waist.

Cavil nodded, and then hesitated. Laes continued to stand there wondering when he’d leave so he could finish getting ready. He didn’t want to be late today and get a few more demerits, he thought sourly. Cavil glanced around the room, and Laes followed his gaze. It was quite bare, Laes having put up nothing except a sketch of the valley at Aene that Liame had made and gifted to him. His sheets too were a dull grey, and unlike Anders’ room or even Cavil’s, Laes had not added any decorations or extra furniture or even piles of books.

“I want you to stop bothering father like this,” Cavil said after a while.

Laes felt his heart sink a little, “I don’t mean to bother him,” he started.

“He’s been very unhappy since mother passed on. He needs to recover. That’s all I wanted to say.” Cavil turned to walk out of the door.

“Will you tell Adners this as well?” Laes asked quietly. He was sure this was going to get him some demerits for answering back to a superior officer but he felt suddenly brave.

“Anders never bothers father,” Cavil said coldly, “Or anyone for that matter.”

“He bothered me yesterday,” Laes said, “He pushed me, you saw that. I didn’t touch him. And – and I got...”

“You were going to hit him!” Cavil said sharply, ignoring what Laes said about being pushed.

“You know what he said to me!” Laes retorted, torn between anger and tears and trying desperately to resort to neither.

“Yes, and I know it’s far from false!”

“He – he called – called me a – a - he said I -,” Laes coloured, unwilling to repeat those words.

“Do you think your antics are unknown? You’ve been away weekends last year... and you’re seen at The Nest frequently. And do you know how many people saw you with old Lord Enel last year at midwinter. He was drunk and you let him paw you in public!”

“I didn’t let him. He just wouldn’t get off me,” Laes protested, “And The Nest is just a tavern.”

“Enough!! Present yourself at the quartermaster’s office at noon. I’ll be dealing with your punishment personally.” Cavil strode out before Laes could say another word. 

Laes slumped back onto his bed and sat there a while trying not to feel miserable but failed.

Laes found the academic exam results and the promotions list up outside the quartermaster’s office. He scanned them anxiously. Most of his fellow cadets had passed all their papers and moved up. He couldn’t find his name though. He went through it again. And then found his name on a separate sheet. He had just about scraped through languages, and weaponry sciences and done reasonably in military history. His physical tests seemed fine too. But he’d failed in mathematical applications where he’d barely scored anything. And he’d not been promoted, the only one among the cadets to be held back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes is disciplined strongly, and has a few more encounters with Eldrich, who remains contrary
> 
> Warnings for a long description of a caning and the resultant after-effects, verbal abused, groping, voyeurism, public displays of a lot more than affection

Laes stared numbly at the sheets tacked up on the board. Promotions were also impacted by aspects such as demerits and he’d certainly had a lot of those. But it was still unheard of for a guardsman at his level to not be promoted in a year and a half, especially in the Varanyan Regiment, which was one of the most prestigious in the country. It was evident this was not going to be seen well by the entire unit, who would feel this was yet another black mark on them thanks to Laes. Even as he stood there, some of the junior officers and other soldiers walking by slowed down. Most of them said nothing but a few hissed at him. Laes flushed. He felt deeply ashamed.

At the tiny barrack room he shared with two other soldiers for changing and resting between duties, Laes removed his jacket and sweater distractedly, his mind caught up with the fact that would have to endure another year of guard duties and punishments such as this. The few friends he had in his unit would now either be in the weapons units or posted out to other provincial units where the military action was more. And he would have to do more stints in the high altitude outposts.

It was cold and he shivered as he headed to the courtyard, clad only in undershirt and trousers. He was the only one scheduled for a caning today. His back still hurt from Terel’s beating. He’d glanced briefly at it in the dull mirror in his room. It had been mottled with black and blue, and some fading yellowing marks. Terel was very strong, having maintained his fitness levels even at this age, and he’d used struck Laes with all his strength. Even the bruises on Laes’ cheeks from Terel’s slaps were still visible.

He was a little worried about today’s punishment. Twenty five strikes was far more than the usual – three or five a week was the usual. Or on occasion ten for some truly gross misconduct.

When Laes reached the courtyard he blanched to see Terel and Cavil standing there with the quartermaster, Dinel. The quartermaster was on old man, hardened from years of service and had actually served with Terel in wars against Marsinia years ago. 

To his utter mortification, there were a few other soldiers and officers, including some of the women officers, watching curiously from the hallways around the courtyard, wondering what could have happened that Cavil himself had come to the caning post and Terel’s presence too excited comment. Usually most soldiers and officers walked swiftly past on punishment day to avoid causing the guardsman punished any further distress. Today, they clearly lingered. Many of them smirked as Laes entered. 

Laes had always known he was a little unpopular in his own unit. He had a mere few friends at his level. Cavil’s opinion of his incompetence was no secret, and the others all went by that to looked down upon him openly. Cavil was very highly respected and many in their unit openly considered Laes a disgrace to his entire family.

Cavil held the cane, a long, thin piece of strong wood. He was frowning as he spoke in soft tones with Terel.

Laes walked quietly up to the caning post, trying not to let his fear show, but shivering slightly as the cold air hit his bare arms. Terel scowled at him, an angry look that pained Laes. 

“Hurry up, lad,” Dinel grumbled, “You know what you have to do.”

“Of course he does,” Cavil’s voice was deep with disgust, “The gods know he’s been here enough times to take a whipping without instruction. And given his failure this year, he’ll continue to come here disgracefully.”

Laes bit his lip miserably as he was reminded yet again of failing his promotion. He removed his undershirt and belt, and placed them on the ground, folding them neatly. He walked forward, his chest bare, trousers slipping down to his hips, exposing his lower belly and lower back. Dinel always worked his canings so that they covered the lower, middle and upper back. He supposed Cavil would follow the same routine. Terel certainly had covered his back thoroughly.

He leaned against the post, slipping his hands in front so they could be tied in place. The caning post was placed at an angle so that Laes had to bend a little to be able to flatten himself against it, his stomach and crotch pressed against the wood while his arse was raised slightly and his legs spread apart a little so that the feet could be flat on the ground, slipped into cloth hoops tied to the ground. He’d always found the position awkward, and the wooden post felt cold against his bare chest. The wood was deliberately unpolished and felt rough against his skin.

Dinel tied his hands, the coarse biting into his wrists. Cavil walked round him. Terel stood in front; Laes could see his brightly polished shoes. There was a brief wait.

“Hurry up, Cavil,” Terel’s tone was impatient, and Laes too hoped they would finish soon. His back hurt even more stretched like this.

But Cavil wasn’t moving. Dinel walked round him as well, and Laes heard a soft gasp. They were looking at his bruised back, Laes realised and flushed unhappily. 

“I suppose we should push this to next week,” Cavil sounded a little uncomfortable.

“No!” Terel’s voice was sharp.

“This will hurt,” Dinel said. His tone was inscrutable. 

Laes heard him step forward and then cried out involuntarily as his hand came down lightly on his lower back against the spot where one of the darkest bruises was. It hurt so much! He felt tears spring in his eyes, and looked up blinking them away. Terel was still in front of him. He was glaring at Laes furiously.

“He deserves it,” Terel said, “He’s always been trying to hurt Anders, even when he was a child. And it is not as if his duties will be impaired in any way. He’s a guardsman, and he’ll remain that for another year. It’s unheard of in the family! As First Lord, I insist you punish him today.”

“Father...” Cavil tried, “Twenty five strokes on this would be far too much.”

There was another brief wait as Terel walked around.

“Very well,” he said, “Five then. And give him the remaining twenty on his arse.”’

Laes let out an involuntary whimper at that. He hadn’t been thrashed on his arse since Ilrina had passed on, but he well remembered the pain from a mere ten strokes with a lighter cane than this. Twenty, even through his trousers, would ensure he would not sit well for a few days yet.

“It might even keep him from bending over for every other stranger,” Terel’s tone was mocking, as he walked back to stand in front of Laes. He looked scornfully at Laes before continuing, “Now, let’s get this over with before he pisses in his pants again.”

“Very well,” Dinel said, “We’ll begin with the five on the back then.” He made a note on a sheet of paper he held in his hand.

Cavil wielded the cane himself as promised. He didn’t usually do this and was erratic in the administration so that the first stroke fell heavily. Laes gasped as it landed on one of the lighter bruises. He could sense Cavil pause at the sound, so that he was distracted when lifting the cane off, and it dragged over Laes’ lower back, hurting him even more. The second landed at an odd angle; the tip landed first and then the rest of the cane, making it feel like two strokes, and this time Laes cried out. The third was heavy as well and landed right on top of a bruise from the buckle. The pain thundered through Laes and he let out another cry, weaker this time, as he almost blacked out. His body slide forward, straining the bindings. He was sweating now from fear and pain and his chest felt damp as it pressed against the rough wood of the post.

The fourth and fifth landed in rapid succession sending him sliding aside a list, still caught in the restraint. He listed heavily to his left and the soft skin of his right nipple scratched painfully against the coarse bark. He shifted, and hung forward against the post, breathing heavily, tears streaming from his eyes, snot dripping from his nose, and saliva trickling down his mouth.

There was another pause during which Laes’ body made its pain known to him. He tried not to fidget as he waited, aching and sore. He raised his head again. Terel and Dinel stood in front of him now.

“Now, twenty on the arse,” Dinel said, and made another note on the sheet.

Cavil’s hand rested on his buttocks, smoothing the cloth over it and Laes whimpered again. 

“On his bare arse,” Terel said.

Laes raised his head in shock, his eyes still wet with tears.

“Surely, not here,” Cavil said. He looked uncomfortable as he gestured towards the windows and hallways from where more people were watching now, “He deserves a little consideration, father.”

“He made Ilrina so ill; that he deserves no consideration whatsoever for anything,” Terel almost spat out. The expression on his face scared Laes a lot. “And to attack Anders after that! If you will not do it, Cavil, I will.”

He walked around Laes and grabbed his trousers and underpants by the waistband. His knuckles brushed Laes’ bruised lower back, sending more pain through him. Terel roughly pulled down Laes’ trousers and underpants in one move. The loosened bindings and buttons in his trousers gave way, and they slid down to his thighs, pulling the underwear along. 

Laes trembled as his buttocks were bared to the cold air. He felt so embarrassed and humiliated! There were people watching him, he thought miserably, hanging his head. He heard someone giggle from somewhere beyond. His crotch pressed against the post, the rough wood scraping the soft skin of his limp cock. 

The twenty strokes were unbearably painful. Cavil and Dinel took turns. Cavil’s strokes were erratic and landed on the soft fleshy part of his backside at times, on the more tender skin of the underside at others, and one even slid down and grazed his bollocks. Laes wept uncontrollably all through, crying out at intervals. Somewhere beyond he even heard a soft cheer for Cavil, as the tenth agonising stroke landed squarely on his rump. 

Cavil handed the cane to Dinel then and stood in front of Laes flexing his arms. Dinel was efficient but ruthless as usual. His stokes rained down quickly with a consistent ferocity, each as hurtful as the previous one and covering every inch of each buttock, five on either one.

They untied him when they were done, undoing the bindings on his hands and freeing his feet from the straps. He almost fell from pain and sheer embarrassment, but managed somehow to hold himself up, clinging to the post for a while until he could stand unsupported, swaying from agony and exhaustion, and shamefully aware of his state of undress. His trousers and underpants were at his knees, so that his cock was exposed to anyone who could see his front. Everybody watching the courtyard could see his naked and marked body, he thought miserably, but he didn’t even have the strength to cover himself with his hands. 

“You did well, lad,” Terel whispered softly.

Laes whipped his head up at that, only to realise Terel had spoken to Cavil who was standing there, fists clenched by his sides, eyes glinting suspiciously.

Cavil nodded unhappily.

Terel strode away, with Dinel accompanying him. Cavil stood by quietly as Laes finally managed to pull up his underpants and his trousers, fumbling badly, cloth slipping out of his numb fingers, so that it felt like ages before he could cover up decently. Cavil helped him leave too, pulling him up by his forearm, and walked him across the courtyard. Laes was mortified to be led like a child but he knew in his current state of anxiety he couldn’t manage the walk on his own. Cavil left him at his barrack room wordlessly. Laes pulled on his jacket and then left, his legs still leaden, trying to keep himself as straight as possible.

 

***

Laes limped back home in pain, ignoring the looks he received from other soldiers and officers on the way, most of them smug, a few even hateful, and hardly any sympathetic. He collapsed facedown on his bed unable to think of anything but the pain from the thrashing for a long while. He shivered as he lay there from the ache and the memory of the thoroughly ignominious experience he’d had. He’d never known of anyone to be punished so awfully. He’d been bared and thrashed practically in public. He moaned tearfully into his pillow as he thought of all the people, including many of the seniormost captains, even the women and the juniormost lieutenants and even some of his fellow guardsmen standing and watching around the courtyard and the way the numbers had gradually swelled. Half the unit had seen him that way, and the others had been talking about him as he’d walked by. 

When he finally managed to move, he removed his clothes and slumped by the mirror naked, craning his head back. His back looked worse now, even more black and blue. His pale arse was littered with marks as well, thick, swollen streaks, some already purpling. It hurt terribly. In all the beatings he’d received in all these days, even from Ilrina, he’d never ached so badly.

He located some salve that Liame had given him months ago for a toothache and rubbed it awkwardly over his back and buttocks. His clumsy fingers pressed painfully into his bruised skin and the salve burned slightly. But it finally reduced the pain a little so that he managed to rise close to sundown, change into soft, loose leggings and a formal tunic and make his way down to dinner, still limping. The servants gave him curious looks and he was sure they’d heard of the way he’d been thrashed, the second time in two days.

When he reached the dining room, he found that they were to have a supper picnic in the garden. Adrian’s family was joining again. They were to sit in one of the bowers which had stone seats and tables. 

Laes went over and sat at the place indicated to him by one of the servants. Anders, Lya and Eldrich were already there, talking and laughing gaily over some play they had been to watch. He wondered where Heth was and then overheard from Lya that he was in Issoia for a day.

Laes was to sit at the far end of the table, next to Lya. The seats were narrow benches made of hard stone and even though a thin cushion had been placed on each it was inadequate protection for Laes’ sore bottom. He winced as he sat. Anders smirked as he noticed his grimace.

“Oh, it’s Lissie the loose loser,” Anders sang out, “Did you really fail your promotion because you didn’t clear the applications exam?”

“Whoever fails their cadet promotion? And in Varanya?” Eldrich said incredulously. He raised an eyebrow at Laes, and then when no response was forthcoming, burst out laughing. “Oh Lissie! Only you could be stupid enough. They must be furious with you at the regiment! You’ve broken their sterling record. Poor Cavil, he might lose out on the regiment honours shield.”

“Oh good. That should make the stakes more interesting this year. There’s nothing to bet for if the same regiment wins each year,” Eldrich continued almost callously, even as Anders and Lya laughed.

Laes sat flushing even deeper. They were treating it as a joke but it was all true. He’d failed is promotion, a fact that he almost kept forgetting in the humiliation of his punishment, and the regiment was certainly furious with him over that. He could see a lot of the unsavoury duties coming his way the next few months.

“And I heard Cavil really warmed your bum today,” Anders said crudely, and Laes felt his face flaming, as Lya giggled.

He made to respond but Cavil who had entered cut him off. “I’ll warm it even more if I hear one unwanted peep out of you,” he told Laes sharply, “Sit quietly, finish your dinner and leave.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Laes said, hurt by the caustic tone, “Anders...”

“Shut up,” Cavil said, sounding almost tired now, “You’ve created enough of a spectacle of yourself today. I should have had your dinner revoked today;you’ve been such a disgrace.”

Terel, Adrian, Verne and Sula entered then, and Laes immediately quietened. He didn’t think he should upset Terel any more today. His father looked sterner than usual.

Dinner was long and slow, with waits between courses. Laes gritted his teeth and sat quietly throughout, his arse and back feeling on fire. Terel didn’t even glance at him, spending most of his time talking to Adrian, Cavil and Verne. Cavil looked exhausted and Laes realised with a sinking heart that everything that had happened today must have been quiet mortifying for him too. He noticed Terel and Adrian giving Cavil concerned looks and gently nudging more food items towards him. Eldrich, Anders, Sula and Lya continued their own conversation closer to Laes but allowed him no opportunity to even speak. Anders continued to mock him though, with little remarks about Candle Street. Eldrich sometimes responded to these baits as through he’d never lain with Laes ever. 

Once dinner was over, and the candles and lanterns outside had been dimmed, Terel invited Adrian, Verne, Sula, Eldrich and Cavil to his chambers for a drink. There was to be a warm chocolate drink, laced with fine Felisian brandy. Laes thought it sounded lovely.

“Why don’t we have the younger ones join us as well?” Adrian suggested.

“That would be nice,” Cavil said immediately, “Father, may they join us? Eldrich could play the piano for us - something soft perhaps? And Anders and Lya could sing.” He looked quite tired as he turned a hopeful face towards Terel. Laes hoped Terel would agree. The sofas in the chambers had very soft cushions and Eldrich did play beautifully and the strong Felisian brandy would go a long way in numbing the ache that thudded through his body.

“Of course,” Terel agreed, resting a hand on Cavil’s shoulder. Laes felt almost envious at the tender and approving look that Terel gave Cavil, “But not for very long. We all need our rest today.”

Anders and Lya broke out into an excited babble as they all moved to the door. Laes rose slowly, glad to have something to look forward to.

“Laes, you will return to your rooms,” Terel said, the only words he’d spoken to him all evening. Laes bit his lip, scared to protest, and then nodded unhappily. Terel strode past him, leaving Laes in the darkened bower. The others trooped out talking cheerfully.

Laes stayed seated as the servants cleared away the table. He was exhausted and acing and unwilling to show that in front of the staff. After they were done, he rose and seated himself on a soft clump of grass, thinking he’d watch the moon rise for a while, until he could pick up the energy to get up.

Laes came awake with a start and groaned as his back felt pulled. He felt the soft surface of grass under his hands and the taste of mud in his mouth and sat up surprised, moaning as that activity pulled some more aching muscles.

He’d dozed off in the garden, he realised, surprised. He raised himself slowly using the seats for support. The awkward position he had fallen asleep in had worsened his aches and pains and he spent a few minutes doubled up and trying not to cry. He looked up towards the house. The lights in Terel’s chambers were still bright and the strains of music and conversation still wafted through. The city clock chimed eleven and he realised he’d slept on the grass for only about an hour.

He stumbled back into the house and collapsed into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly not waking till the sun streamed through his windows the next day. It was Sunday and he had no duties so he stayed in bed, longer than usual. His body still ached dully, and when he rose painfully he examined himself in the mirror. His back looked worse now, and his buttocks were covered with contusions. He had a bath, letting the hot water loosen his joints and muscles and then applied more of the salve as best as he could.

***

Breakfast was quiet and uneventful, with everyone ignoring him. They were joined by Heth, and the others were mostly busy discussing his upcoming diplomatic mission to the island country of Anglia. Laes remembered with a pang that Liame had written saying he would be in Anglia for the winter. The university there had offered him a fellowship and he’d spoke glowingly of their scientific facilities. Heth though, was telling Anders about the sport and theatres there. Eldrich would leave the next week too, for Parva. 

Cavil and Heth spoke too of a high tea party that Sula was organising for their friends. 

“Merel has sent three crates of Fernian wine!” Heth said.

Laes spent the rest of the morning sleeping some more, and came down again only for luncheon. He found he’d forgotten to collect his washed clothes from the washing room, and was forced to wear the same leggings he’d worn the previous day. There were grass stains at the knees from where he’d lain on the ground, but Laes decided it was fine. He would explain if asked. He reached the dining hall at one, only to be told there was to be no luncheon or supper today as Cavil was out at Sula’s tea party and would not eat at home. Terel and Anders would be having a high tea as well today, with Adrian.

Laes, feeling quite hungry by late afternoon was forced to head into the town market, where he bought himself a quick meal of bread and thick stew from a small pushcart. He ate it standing, unwilling to subject his sore behind to the rough stone benches the vendor had provided. He returned home past five, tired out from having been forced to walk the three mile long steep uphill path that led to their house as the coach service didn’t operate on Sundays. It took him an hour today as he’d stopped frequently to rest his aching muscles. 

When the path reached the upper section of the hill, where the palace area started, it branched off into a route through the gardens. There was a colonnaded walkway that one could use to avoid the mud and damp of the lawns, so Laes took that route. The white columns were covered with a flowering creeper, its bright yellow blooms a fine contrast to the pale grey of the early winter sky. Laes walked slowly along, breathing in the mild fragrance of the flowers, trying to ignore his body’s protests. The effect of the salve had worn off and he was aching all over again.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Eldrich striding across the lawn until he reached the end of the walkway. He was dressed in a beautifully embroidered silk tunic and leggings and well-polished boots, and was collecting a small yellow ball. He was clearly attending Sula’s high tea, and Laes guessed she must have organised some childish ball game to add to the drunken excitement. His hair was in disarray from the breeze and his face pink from the cold, but that just made him look even more handsome. Eldrich stared at him in surprise but recovered almost immediately.

“Lissie,” he remarked pleasantly. 

“Eldrich,” Laes nodded at him, wishing he could refuse instead to respond to the stupid nickname.

He made to move out of the walkway but Eldrich suddenly bared his way, holding out his hand against one of the stone columns.

“Well, Lissie,” he drawled out, “What are you doing here, skulking in the gardens at this hour?”

“Nothing,” Laes said shortly, confused by the sudden move. Eldrich’s breath was rich with the scent of Fernian wine, and his speech had a slight slur.

“Where are you heading off in such a hurry?” he glanced down at the grass stains on Laes’ leggings and smirked, “Or are you returning in hurry from Candle Street? You’ll need that won’t you? You’ll be on a guardsman’s salary another year.”

Laes flinched at the insinuation of his doings in Candle Street but said nothing. It was clearly now a common joke among all of them and he would just ignore it.

“And it doesn’t seem your father will increase your allowances any time soon,” Eldrich said, “Cavil was really upset last night, after dealing with your doings. Uncle Terel is really cut up about it.”

Laes said nothing. He didn’t bother to tell Eldrich he received no allowances at all. And he knew Cavil had been exhausted and distressed. It hadn’t reduced the sting of his hand though. He shifted so he could step around Eldrich but then the older man brought his other hand around to rest on Laes’ hip.

Laes stared up at him nervously, surprised by the sudden move. The expression on the other man’s face was scornful.

“Oh and I heard,” Eldrich continued softly, “That they bared your arse in front of most of your regiment when you got whacked?” 

To Laes’ shock, he slid his hand into the waistband of his leggings and cupped his left arse cheek. Even that slight brush sent a twinge running through Laes and he winced. On any other day Laes would have hardened immediately and thought of kissing Eldrich on his lips, but he was in far too much pain today. And evidently, Eldrich was quite addled from drink.

“It’s been a while since I saw your fine arse myself,” Eldrich squeezed the buttock roughly and Laes let out a soft cry, “Oh I say, it is still quite firm!” 

“St-stop that, it hurts,” Laes cried out, trying to push Eldrich away but the older man was stronger and soon had Laes’ arms pinned against his chest and his back pushed up against the column painfully.

He fondled both arse cheeks roughly, even sliding his fingers along his crack and kneading the skin, his knuckles pressing into the bruises. Laes began crying silently. 

“Pl-please,” he mumbled, mortified by the thought of Eldrich’s hands on his backside like this, out in the open, in broad daylight. What if someone walked by and saw them like this.

“You must have liked that – showing off your pretty, naked arse and your little cock to so many people. Isn’t it enough for you, you little slut, that you display your wares to anyone who asks, at the Nest?”

“W-why do you care?” Laes shot out immediately, his voice choked in tears. Eldrich’s words were hurtful and uncalled for. And he’d joined Anders in making fun of him so often! He didn’t whore himself out at Candle Street!

“I don’t,” Eldrich said sharply, and pulled his hand suddenly out of Laes’ leggings. He removed his other hand as well, and Laes slumped slightly against the column trying to hold back his tears, unsuccessfully. It felt like the pain had doubled after Eldrich’s handling. He crumpled into himself, and his leggings slid down a little but he ignored it as he tried to collect himself.

Eldrich suddenly let out a soft sound, and pulled him up. Laes cried out again as he was shoved forward against the column and his leggings pulled down, and tunic tugged up. 

“Oh my!” Eldrich said, and ran his hands over the bared, bruised back and buttocks. Laes yelped at the touch.

“L-let me go!” Laes pulled away, crying openly now. This was the second time in as many days he was ending up like this with his clothes in disarray. He glared up at Eldrich through his tears.

“You really did get a thrashing yesterday,” Eldrich looked quite shocked, “That’s quite a toasting there. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone get such a blistering.”

“What did you think?” Laes ground out, trembling.

Eldrich stared at him helplessly.

“I suppose you thought I was showing off my arse to get new customers because my pay is so low,” Laes spat out, pulling up his leggings. The waistband grazed his newly sensitised rump and he grunted in pain, “I told you, you were hurting me!”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Eldrich said, “I thought it was just the usual few strokes, a little harder...I didn’t know... and I really did think you were going down to the Nest now.”

“What do you care what I do in The Nest! It’s my arse and I’ll let anyone I like have it.” Laes knew he was talking nonsensically but he was past caring.

“I wouldn’t mind having it again,” Eldrch said, but spoilt the effect by slurring after that, “Lisssieee.”

“You’re drunk,” Laes said bitterly, “And you have Heth.”

“I do have Heth” Eldrich sounded a little dreamy as he spoke, “He’s a fine one. We’re going to his bed after the tea party.”

“Eldrich!” Cavil’s voice sounded out across the garden, “Have you found the ball?”

“That’s Cavil,” Eldrich said unnecessarily.

“I’m leaving,” Laes said flatly, brushing away his tears angrily. Without waiting for Eldrich to reply he walked away through another path, not willing to confront Cavil as well today.

***

Laes had a troubled night, and woke up with a headache and his back and buttocks aching with a dull, intense throb. He still had to report in to duty today though, not being allowed any rest to recover from the beating. He was still readying hismelf when one of the servants brought over a package sent from the palace. Laes opened it to find a bottle of some herbal salve from Parva. There was a small hand scribbled note with it that read simply, -

Try this, used on pack mules in the mountains in Parva to ease muscles. Might work on men too. - E

Laes stared at it puzzled. He reddened a little as he realised Eldrich had actually been concerned enough to have sent this for him. He should thank him, he decided. He’d been a little rude to him last night. The salve burnt when applied but it did seem to ease the tightness in his skin a little and he did feel much better after applying it.

***

He should thank Eldrich, he decided, before he left for Parva, later that week. And he could do so quite easily today. His palace guard duties today were in the southern wing. This was where the library was. It was also where Eldrich had his chambers. There was a large open terrace, overlooking the southern garden. This part of the place garden was modelled on oriental lines and landscaped with lily lovely, sunny bowers with fragrant flowering creepers, lily ponds, floral borders and a conservatory housing warm weather flowers that filled the air with heavy scents all day and night. 

Laes usually had the roster for the garden gate, where he’d stand all day watching a disused road that curved back around the palace. Laes had at time heard Eldrich playing the piano in his chambers, and he once thought he caught the older man looking out of the window at him, but dismissed it as a fancy when there was no other sign of recognition. Often in the evenings, he’d seen Heth arriving in his new sliver motor.

Today his roster was at the door that led out of Eldrich’s chambers. He arrived a half hour before his slot as required and stoked the fire in the pantry the guards used. He warmed some of the tea left in the pot there and had a cupful. He then walked along the hallway to stretch his legs. As he was pacing the hallway, Eldrich’s aide entered. Yarne was the second daughter in a prosperous coastal duchy, She was an attractive woman, about five years older than Eldrich, tall, slim and well-proportioned, and usually wore clothes that seemed to mould her figure and show off her curves. Her hands and face and neck were tanned a uniform golden shade. It was rumoured by some that Eldrich was bedding her. Laes often thought Eldrich might well be bedding Heth as well as her.

She gave Laes an unfriendly look and walked on. Laes watched her go and realised this was as good a moment as any to thank Eldrich. If Yarne were there she wouldn’t allow him in.

He slipped into the hallway that led to Eldrich’s apartments, and knocked on the main bedchamber door. There was no response, so he walked round to the study but found that empty as well. A bright sunlit hallway led to an entrance to the terrace. It was a surprisingly sunny day outside so Laes guessed Eldrich would be there. He’d guessed correctly, Laes realised, when he heard the sounds as he pushed open the side door to the terrace.

Eldrich was there as was Heth. They were lying on a large cushioned longue chair, practically naked. Heth lay on his back, completely nude and Eldrich was straddling him wearing nothing but a loose vest, which he removed even as Laes watched, open mouthed. Eldrich revealed his body, perfectly muscled and tanned uniformly, even down to his buttocks. His small pink nipples peaked in the cold, and his half swollen shaft bobbed up from a mass of curly golden hair. Heth’s body too looked well-toned and trim, a light golden colour across, dotted with light brown hair. His half-hard cock lay against his stomach, long and thick like Eldrich’s. Laes could hardly believe they were lying like this out in the open, and making love.

Eldrich leaned forward and their lips met. Heth spread out his hands over his head, and Eldrich locked his hands into his, as they kissed. They came apart slowly. Heth said something laughingly and Eldrich responded in an equally affectionate tone, but Laes couldn’t figure out the words they said.

Heth moved then, closing his legs, and Eldrich shifted too, balancing his toes on either side of Heth’s feet and stretched himself over the other man’s body, pressing their crotches together. Laes shrank against the wall at that, but continued watching. He could feel himself hardening and knew that if it weren’t for the distraction his aches and injuries were causing, he would have come all over himself by now.

Eldrich’s chest rested against Heth’s, their nipples almost touching. He nuzzled his face into Heth’s shoulder and began moving. Laes felt his mouth go dry as he watched Eldrich move slowly, rubbing his hard cock against Heth’s. His firm buttocks and thighs were tight as they pressed into Heth’s legs, while he balanced himself on his toes. Heth’s head fell back as the friction speedened, and his body arced slightly to meet Eldrich’s. They were both moaning and grunting now. Eldrich’s hand slipped between their bodies and Heth followed too. Eldrich lifted slightly and grasped their cocks together, as did Heth. Their fingers wrapped around their shaft. They came together spilling over themselves with loud, emphatic sounds. Laes sank to the floor, his own cock hard. 

They rose off the sofa, both spectacularly naked and coated with their fluids. Eldrich stretched languorously while Heth yawned.

“That was good,” he declared, “Can we do that again after breakfast?”

“I thought after breakfast you could fuck me over the railing.” 

Laes gasped at that. Eldrich said it as casually as though he were requesting a cup of tea, but with Laes he’d been so emphatic about not being the one taken.

Unfortunately, Laes’ gasp now was not soft and both men turned sharply. Laes felt like a hare caught in a hunt as two pairs of clear blue eyes bored into him, his arousal immediately tamped down.

“Oh we had a little audience,” Heth said pleasantly. He picked up a sheet and wrapped it around his lower body, “

“F-forgive me,” Laes said frantically, “I – I was looking for ... Th-the door was open...”

“Ah, well, if the door was open, it was my fault,” Eldrich mused, making no move to cover up, “Would you like to stay and watch? Or perhaps you could come by later for whatever it is you are looking for?”

“I- I have guard duty at the door,” Laes said, feeling unable to move.

“The door is down this hallway and then to the right. You’ll find it’s time for the change of guard in a few minutes. You might need to run. I doubt your arse could tolerate another blistering for unpunctuality.”

That got Laes moving. He walked away on shaking legs, and took over his duty just in time. He was distracted all through though both from the dull pain and from what he’d seen. He knew in his heart he wished he were in Heth’s place then, with Eldrich’s cock moving against his, their nipples brushing. He remembered how it had felt to have that cock fill him last summer, and pound into him till he hurt, but that ache was such a pleasant one. He almost wished he’d let Eldrich continue touching him the other night. He cursed the beating for causing him to push Eldrich away but then realised if it were not for the beating Eldrich would never have accosted him like that. And then he realised he was getting distracted nd tried to concentrate on his duties again. But he could also see the terrace from here and though nothing was visible he wondered if the two men were continuing their assignation.

He was glad when his duty was relieved in the afternoon, too distracted to even greet the other guardsman properly. He attended his afternoon drills in much the same manner, relying on practise to maintain time and rhythm with the others. In the evening, he returned home and went straight to the bathing chamber that was built around the natural warm water springs in the estate. He sat on a wooden bench under a cascade, ignoring the soreness in his buttocks and leaned his head back against a rock away from the flow of the spring, so that the warm water fell down his chest and stomach and groin. He took his limp cock in his hands and worked it frantically, visualising every inch of Eldrich’s lovely body. He looked even more handsome that he had the previous year, and Laes’ bottom twitched as he recalled how Eldrich had taken him so many times. He spilled himself murmuring Eldrich’s name hoarsely. How much he wished the other man could be with him. He felt terribly envious of Heth. Surely in all his diplomatic travels, he could meet someone from another country, why did he have to be with Eldrich, of all people. The one person after Liame or perhaps even before him, that Laes knew he could love with all his heart. 

But unlike Liame, Eldrich showed little sign of even wanting to return his love. Laes wept as he stroked his still aroused shaft again in one hand, and drifted his other hand over his nipples.

***

It took Laes a while, but he finally managed to pull himself together, and left the bathing chamber, changed into fresh clothes and feeling somewhat calmer. He left his uniform for washing in the laundry area near the kitchens and then headed back to his chambers. On the way there, he came across Anders, Verne and Eldrich standing by the polo ground, watching a match in which Cavil and Heth were playing. Terel and Adrian too stood some distance away. He reminded himself that Eldrich was full dressed this time round, and focussed on that.

Anders and Verne ignored him. He walked up to Eldrich, who turned to him quizzically, his expression shuttered and distant.

“I receive the salve,” he started, eager to express his thanks, and not seem flustered by all he’d witnessed in the morning.

Eldrich nodded curtly and turned away.

“Th-thank you,” Laes whispered softly, realising Eldrich didn’t want to talk about it, “It helped.”

“What salve?” Anders asked curiously, having heard the first part of the conversation.

Before Laes could reply, Edrich cut in, “The horsemen in Parva use it on their animals to enlarge their cocks, the horses’ I mean, before breeding season. I thought Laes could use it.”

His response was greeted with loud laughter and hooting from Anders. To his utter dismay, Terel and Adrian too joined in. He stood there red-faced and upset with Eldrich but the older man had turned away laughing.

Eldrich didn’t even want to be seen helping him, Laes realised unhappily, preferring to make up a nasty story instead.

“Oh it was just some horse liniment I had handy,” Eldrich said airily after they’d all finished laughing, and Laes had started to walk away, “He was limping and I thought he could use it.”

Or he didn’t mind admitting to it, as long as he could also have crack at him in the effort.

“You waste your generosity on fools like him,” Terel was saying, “It’s better used on the horses. At least they learn from their punishments.” Laes continued walking, as he felt tears sting his eyes again.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldrich continues to be contrary and Terel grows more distant. It's a lonely winter for Laes, followed by a cold and tough posting in the mountains. 
> 
> However, the posting does bring with it new experiences, some of which are pleasant, as well as a reminder of some old experiences
> 
> Warnings for exhibitionism, more familial neglect, loneliness, sex, use of aphrodisiacs, double penetration

Both Eldrich and Heth left for their respective diplomatic missions later that week. Laes fulfilled his daily duty outside Eldrich’s rooms the rest of the week but saw nearly no sign of him before he left, except one evening when he got his bitter fill of him. Laes was ordered to report two hours before his duty slot that afternoon. Yarne told him very curtly that the lily pond near the garden gate was filthy, with cigarette ends and pieces of rolling paper floating on it, and he would have to clean it for the garden staff.

“It’s the pond near the guardhouse,” she almost spat out at him, “You slackers have been using it as a dump heap and you will jolly well clean it. I know Enkel, who is on the current shift does not smoke, so you had better do it.”

“B-but I don’t smoke either,” Laes protested. And he didn’t. He knew Eldrich did however, as did Heth.

Yarne scowled at him, “You will either clean up that section of the pond or I will let Cavil know you are disobeying orders made on Eldrich’s behalf. I’m authorised to discipline you and I believe you’re not unfamiliar with punishments for not following orders given by those equalling a captain’s rank.”

Laes had no choice but to do as ordered. It was late in the afternoon and the early winter sun spread a warm golden hue over the gardens. The rest of the gardens basked in the slight warmth but the pond itself was cold and the mud around it wet and slippery. He removed his boots, socks and shirt, glad that the sleeveless vest he wore under that was a warm one. Then he rolled up his trouser legs above his knees and set to work. The pond was a very pretty one in the right season. It was small and not very deep, with an ornamental fountain in the centre. One side was covered almost entirely with water lilies, and further ahead a clump of weeping willows drooped into the water. This was the edge where Laes had been directed to work. With winter close, the water plants were drying up and they with the hanging branches had trapped some of the debris. 

The gardener had given Laes a butterfly net to collect the refuse with and a wicker basket to dump it in. There were a few cigarette ends and some other small debris caught by the branches of the willows hanging over the pond but it didn’t seem so much as to garner such a reaction from Yarne. Laes sighed but continued. Most of the mess was due to the water plants drying in the cold and the willow twigs. Laes had to pull out the dried lily plants with a long stick and gather them and toss them into a wicker basket. He waded into the water barefoot, ignoring the chill. A soft cold breeze had picked up too so that he was soon shivering and trying desperately to work quickly. It was hard work as he had to use knife and net to untangle the plants and collect the rubbish. His vest was wet and filthy from carrying the plants waste in his arms.

As he straightened himself after a while, he realised that from where he stood, calf deep in water, he had a clear view of one of the smaller garden pavilions through the willow branches. It was at a slightly higher level than the pond and looked quite bright and sunlit today. It was an open pavilion with just four wooden pillars to hold up a conical roof. A thick jasmine creeper twined around the structures, laden with flowers, their string fragrance floating down to Laes each time the breeze blew towards the pond. A small flight of stairs led up to it. He could see that the benches inside were lined with silken rugs and cushions. A table had been prepared, with a large jug and plates of sandwiches, cakes and other small items and a huge bowl in the centrepiece, filled with fragrant hothouse flowers. Eldrich must be entertaining someone for tea, he supposed. 

He moved towards the other edge of the lily patch. It took him close to an hour to finish and he was almost shivering from the cold, when he finally waded out of the water near the willow patch, relieved to be done in time to have a cup or perhaps two of hot tea before his roster. Laughing voices reached his ear and he glanced up at the pavilion as he pulled on his socks.

He almost fell over at the sight of Eldrich and Heth, nude again. Eldrich lay on his back on the silken rugs, his legs spread out wide, displaying himself unconcernedly. Heth sat by his side, apparently adjusting the rugs and cushion. Even as Laes watched, he tenderly raised Eldrich’s lower back, and pushed a pillow under it, so that Eldrich’s buttocks were raised. Eldrich laughed and raised his knees. Laes clutched at a willow branch as he was treated to the sight of the older man’s glistening entrance. Edlrich raised his legs to his chest and wiggled his buttocks smirking at Heth as he did so. Even as Laes watched, Heth knelt in front of Eldrich’s raised buttocks, obscuring his view of his face. 

Laes watched almost open mouthed as Heth leaned forward closer to Eldrich’s prone and wide open body, his hands on either side of his shoulders. Eldrich lifted his legs and wrapped them around Heth’s back. Heth moved slowly at first, rocking back and forth, his buttocks rising and falling. Laes could hear Eldrich letting out soft, lustful, pleasure-filled cries, while Heth moaned, letting out a long ‘ahhhhhh...’ sound. 

Eldrich’s thighs and claves bulged over Heth’s back, the muscles straining as he continued holding them. Heth bent his head over Eldrich’s chest and brought one hand down between their bodies, the other man’s cries intensifying. Laes could see his face now, his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, his mouth open, while his Adam’s apple worked up and down. Eldrich’s hands moved from clutching the rugs to clutching Heth’s head, pulling him closer to his chest. And then Heth lifted his head let out a keening sound and his arse thrust forward, clenching and unclenching as he pressed his body into Eldrich’s. Eldrich’s hand too slipped down between their bodies, and then both men were crying out. 

When they were finally done after what seemed like hours, to Laes, Heth slumped against Eldrich. Their hands slipped out, streaked with globs of white stickiness. 

Laes stood there dry mouthed. As Eldrich and Heth moved, although without coming apart, he had glimpses of Heth’s cock buried inside Eldrich, his seed trickling slowly out of the tight hole. Then Eldrich moved, rising slowly. Heth pulled out of him, his spent cock slipping out slowly but easily. He curled into Eldrich’s arms, looking sleepy but sated, while the other man held him close and stroked his hair and arms.

Laes watched on, trying to tamp down the irrational jealousy that made him wish that was him there, in Eldrich’s arms, leaning against that naked chest, hand resting close to the spent cock that was so large and magnificent even when dormant. Eldrich glanced up then, and met Laes eyes and smirked. Holding a now slumbering Heth close, he help up his free hand, still streaked with the residue of their lovemaking, and waved cheerfully at Laes. Laes blushed, and backed away. Grabbing his boots and shirt he fled in his stockinged feet to the guardhouse where he spent the next twenty minutes taking care of his needs.

As he stood on duty later that evening, trying not to shiver from cold, Heth and Eldrich walked down the garden path to the gate. Heth’s motor was parked in the lane outside. Eldrich had on an embroidered silk dressing gown and slippers. Laes could clearly see he wore nothing under it.

“Did you enjoy today’s view?” Eldrich asked him lazily after Heth had left. Laes bit his lip and didn’t answer. Eldrich’s stretched and yawned, his dressing gown falling open with the movement. Laes was treated to a view of his bare front. He tried to avert his eyes but could not miss the sight of the flaccid cock hanging beneath a clump of curly golden hair. His chest was full of marks, his nipples almost reddened, and at his hips there were telltale purpling marks from where he’d clearly leaned over a hard edge, and had fingers digging into his flesh.

“I specially selected that pavilion for its uninterrupted view of the pond,” Eldrich said, scratching his crotch lazily, “Doesn’t Heth look quite exceptional while fucking? As do I, I suppose? You should have been here in the morning. We fucked each other over the terrace railing then.”

Laes blushed furiously and remained silent, until Eldrich walked away, whistling happily.

To Laes’ sheer relief, both he and Heth left the next day.

 

***

 

It was just Cavil and Terel and Laes at home now, again. Anders had returned to school. Autumn stretched longer than usual that year. As it progressed, the days became greyer and wetter. With the new batch of trainee soldiers coming in, the duty rosters were changed again. Laes now mostly had guard duties at the highway in the open weather-beaten post and foot patrols in the hills, where the trails were tough and tiring. And he had doubled shifts on most days, and multiple night shifts in a fortnight. Unlike the other trainees, he had little free time now. An effort to ask Cavil about it was met with a demerit for disobedience, and a caustic comment from Terel about how he would have used his free time anyway.

He returned cold and muddied and tired each evening, ate dinner quietly and then fell into bed exhausted. Terel ignored him completely. Even the little that he had been speaking to Laes till now, comments on the weather or a generic question on his training, he stopped. Cavil too said nothing unless talking to him of work.

Laes tried all he could, he read up on all the current events, waking up at sunrise despite his body’s protests to read the papers just so he could have something to talk to Terel about. He worked harder at his drills hoping for merit badges and even managed to get a few. He pulled out some money from the little he had saved in the bank and spent it new boots and even some regular clothes to wear at the supper parties that Terel often had. But Terel still said nothing to him. 

When Anders visited now on weekends, Terel seemed even more affectionate to him than usual, spending time with him in the mornings after breakfast and again in the evenings after supper, which usually consisted of all of Anders’ favourite dishes, talking to him of his studies and sports, even taking him down to the theatre one day to see a new play and down in the new motor to see a dam that had just been built downriver from the capital. 

Laes felt even lonelier these days. He didn’t go down to the Nest either, being too tired on most days and worried too that Cavil or Terel would hear of it and say something. He didn’t even feel the need to seek pleasure anywhere. In his misery over his duties and his frustration over the situation with his family, his body seemed disinterested. The few times he had any urges, he managed swiftly with his hands, stroking himself off in his bathchamber, visualising that it was Eldrich who was touching him like that.

As winter set in, their visitors were fewer. Anders stayed in school studying for exams, as did Lya. Eldrich and Heth were both still in their missions abroad. Verne was on a state visit in one of the outreach provinces to ensure they didn’t feel neglected by the kingdom. Sula, if she came by, usually visited Cavil alone. Laes knew they were lovers so was not too surprised to spot either one of them leaving or entering Cavil’s rooms late in the night, often in some state of undress. That apart, Cavil often went on troop inspections, so that he and Terel were alone in the house. Oft on such occasions, Terel took supper alone in his study, or joined Adrian, so that Laes was almost always left eating alone, some cold dish or the other.

There were to be no midwinter celebrations in Terel’s household that year, so Cavil and Sula decided to travel with Verne and his betrothed, Lady Mylla to the Southern kingdoms where the weather would have turned to summer. They were to travel by airship, and were quite excited about it. Laes wished he could go to, for he’d never even seen an airship, but Cavil had ignored him when he’d asked.

Adrian would be in Issoia with Lya for the three weeks around the midwinter and Terel too decided that he and Anders would spend that time in the warm and beautiful port city. He didn’t ask Laes either.

And so unlike most Varanyans who found the winter that year too cold for their liking, Laes stayed back. The house was half empty with many servants also away. His roster was full up with many guardsmen on leave for the midwinter. Those like him, who stayed behind were due for compensations in the form of reduced stints at the mountain outposts or longer furloughs in the summer. But it was still a difficult task for it was bitterly cold that year, and Laes was doing two four hour shifts a day and one at night. Even the seven to eight hours’ rest he had at home were inadequate; it was so cold that he couldn’t sleep well at night. In Fern, they were used to such cold, and the houses were built of thick stone walls and bedclothes made of fine wool and heavy silks. Here it was rarely this cold, and the more decorative buildings while adequate for a mild winter did nothing to keep heavy frost out. They had had to dig out warm bedclothes from inside old trunks and pile the beds with them to feel warm.

On the day of the solstice too, Laes did three shifts. In the evening, he wandered through the city streets, disappointed to find most establishments were closed so that the traders could celebrate at home. Even the roads and town squares wore a deserted look as people moved indoors to eat and drink and exchange midwinter gifts. As he passed through the residential quarters, Laes stared enviously at the lit windows, and the brightly decorated entrances. He returned to a largely empty house for a supper of bread and cheese and slept as the city bells rang in a new year at midnight. The next day, the first of the new year, he had duties starting at seven in the morning.

The rest of the family returned the next week, all of them looking cheerful and tanned a beautiful golden shade. Laes moped a little when he had a look at his own reflection. His face was wan and pale, except the reddening patches on his nose and cheeks where his skin had started peeling. The rest of his body was pallid too.

After Cavil returned, Laes found his name on the list of trainees to be sent to the Border Mountains later in the spring. He was surprised. His extra hours at midwinter should have exempted him from a mountain stint so soon, surely. 

He located Cavil and stammered out an explanation.

“It’s not even been a year since I returned,” he tried first.

“The regulations request a six month interval between mountain posting,” Cavil said coldly.

“But everyone else gets at a year and a half between postings,” Laes tried.

“The regulations say...” Cavil began slowly.

“I did - I – did the extra stints at – at midwinter,” Laes tried desperately to not stammer, bit failed.

“So?”

“The – the midwinter rosters can be used to compensate for the mountain posting,” Laes began.

“There is no such regulation, not officially anyway. And I will not have any unofficial regulations imposed on dealings with you. The others mustn’t see any favouritism.”

“B-but – four weeks...? And I have not had furlough this winter,” Laes began.

“Four weeks this spring and summer, is it?” Terel sounded cold and harsh but Laes turned to him hopefully, nodding his head eagerly, “That doesn’t sound right,” he continued.

Laes cheered up immediately.

“I would suggest six weeks,” Terel said, to Laes’ shock. He tamped down on it however.

“I-if it could be later... I – I will miss mother’s memorial service,” he tried again.

“You!” Terel rounded on him almost viciously, “I do not want you there.”

The notice was modified that evening, and Laes wept silently in bed.

***

Early in spring, Tiaana visited for a week from Felisia, with her husband Eon. To Laes, she seemed sharper and haughtier than earlier, but Eon seemed to love her madly nevertheless. The week they were there, Cavil, Anders, Eldrich and Heth all returned to Varanya to be with her. Even Meren and Arana visited for a day on their way to Aene. The two sets of siblings together filled the house with laughter and an amount of noise that Laes hadn’t heard since he’d left school. 

They all spent ages each day talking and laughing and singing and even dancing, sometimes staying up late into the night with cups of warm wine, sometimes bundling up for a picnic, or setting out on horseback or motor towards some new attraction or the other outside Varanya.

Laes however, was not included in most of their activities, as no one seemed inclined to even remember inviting him. He attended the picnic as it was the only luncheon available that day, but he spent much of his time listening to jokes that went over his head, as they reminisced about their long years in Eonia, especially the early ones, discussing teachers that Laes had never studied under in his two years there. And he had to leave early since he was to report at the highway post by four that evening. All that week, while the others holidayed and played and enjoyed themselves, Laes simply attended to his exhausting roster of duties, including the doubled shifts and the night duties. 

At the end of the week, Tiaana and Eon returned to Felisia and Laes packed his things for his mountain posting. He tried to cheer himself up with memories of the camaraderie of the fellows there.

***

This time however, the posting and duties were different and tougher. Laes was sent to a frontier post termed the fifty seventh post where the actual borders between Varland and Marsinia, could be seen – marked by wood and wire fencing and beyond that the foggy expanse of no man’s land. This post was led by Commander Hiesl of the mountain guard. It had a fully manned gunnery unit and the stockroom even contained swords. It was freezing cold here at such a high altitude, a far cry from the spring in Varanya, blue skies, fine weather and colourful flowers. Although this section of the mountains was not as heavily snowed as some other parts, it was still very cold. Supplies came once a fortnight and so the food tended to be unvaried and bland, in keeping with the tastes of the officers and men who comprised the regular mountain guard. The local mountain guard unit here was a stern and quiet lot, and they largely treated Laes with the same condescension as the other guardsmen from the Varanyan regiment did.

The fighting actually happened here, unlike the earlier post where it had been a more fragile sort of peaceful guard. It was easy to forget in Varanya, and even in Fern that matters were constantly tense with Marsinia, both countries having fought multiple wars over centuries for the fertile valleys on either side of the Border Mountains. The current border between the two countries was the result of a five year long war fought merely thirty five years ago. That was why Varanyan as well as other lowland soldiers were sent there regularly for stints.

In Laes’ first fortnight there itself, they’d had four skirmishes, both sides intent on trying their new artillery guns, at each other. It was the first time Laes had encountered the large guns in action – with their ear numbing explosions and the attendant acrid smell of gunpowder that entered everything. Injuries were fairly prevalent especially among the men posted at the final line of tranches. Laes had been lucky to escape with mere scrapes in one of those skirmishes, when he had been helping the gunners load powder.

The gunners sat huddled under tarpaulin shelters, firing away at intervals as per the signals given by observers in the forward posts. Laes would finish guard duty in the forward posts in the morning, in the open or in the trenches, shivering in the cold despite the layers he wore. And then in the afternoons he would have to assist the gunners, getting ammunition from the stores secured below ground, loading guns out in the windy open, and getting tea and food for the gunners from the dining hall. In the evening he had cleaning and other duties. The guardsmen also rotated as batmen for the senior officers, so that Laes found he pretty much stayed on his feet all day long. Nights were spent in tents or makeshift shelters, in sleeping bags with thick blankets and heavy cloaks added on.

The gunnery men were a mix of characters and Laes found it a little easier to get along with them than the Varanyans or the mountain guards. They didn’t look down upon him or cast scornful eyes in his direction all the time. They were led by Captain Nels, a tall, large and very handsome officer from the coastal region of Pye to the east, and his deputy – Lieutenant Dern, tall but lithe, and also very good-looking. Both looked tanned, a perfect uniform honeygold shade, and strong and very capable. Laes liked them immediately, though naturally they took no notice of him.

About a fortnight into the stint, there was a very heavy skirmish one night. When the advanced gunnery unit returned to the base, they brought back injured, some of their men stumbling back with minor leg or hand injuries, but Dern, unfortunately, was hurt worse and had to be carried back in a makeshift stretcher.

It was a tense few days as Dern was tended to but remained unconscious from a head injury. Nels was furious and took charge of a gunnery unit that same evening. They spent a few hours firing away in the direction of various Marsinian posts. Nels remained ill at ease and angry for the next few days as well. He once even shouted loudly at Laes for bringing him the mandatory hot soup dish in the evening. Laes stood there miserably in the middle of the camp as the large, imposing man raved at him in public, declaring him incompetent and slow and dull-witted and a nitwit and a fool, while the other guardsmen watched and smirked. Laes almost fled in tears but managed somehow to walk back to the kitchens and return with hot tea and biscuits as requested by Nels. Later he was summoned by Commander Hiesl and given a strong dressing down for creating a scene. His explanation was cut short, as were his food rations for the next three days while his duties were doubled.

Laes tried avoiding Nels after that and hoped he wouldn’t get batman duties with him any time soon. Over the course of the four days that Dern lay unconscious, Nels’ mood worsened progressively and Laes often saw him in the hospital tent, sitting with head in his hands. He wondered then if the two men were closer than just friends.

***

The fifth day after his injury, Dern woke and everyone cheered up immediately. Nels sent around a supply of rum across the base. When Dern was declared out of danger two days later and could even walk slowly to the dining hall with some support, the gunners had a large supper party. Laes was invited as were many of the other guardsmen. It had been quiet at the front since Nels had led out his men earlier and so they were able to attend in a large number. As the evening progressed, and people began heading back to bed or to their duties, Laes who had a rest time that evening, stayed back. He’d started talking to two of the gunners he worked regularly with, Ryal and Erec. He’d had an enjoyable time. The food was good, provided for by the gunnery supplies – they ordered a more varied selection of items than the mountain guards, and there was a fair amount of liquor. And Dern did look reasonably well now. He’d even made a small thanksgiving speech, leaning against a walking stick, Nels at his elbow.

Erec brought out a few dusty bottles to the delight of the men left there. He served it out in small thimble sized glasses. 

“It’s a mix of fernberry root extracts and Issoian jasmine flowers,” Ryal said cheerfully, “Warms you immediately!” He drank down the thimbleful, and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Laes followed his example. It was indeed warming and so he poured a generous helping into his coffee mug, and quaffed that as well

“Hoy lad, go easy there,” Ryal said, laughing, “It has other effects.”

“What effects?” Laes asked, wondering if he could have another sip. He felt good, and warm and not at all addled.

“You said you lived in Fern, didn’t you?” Ryal smirked, “What did they use fernberry for there?”

“He said he lived in Aene,” Erec said, “They probably used it on the mountain goats... eh?”

Laes’ eyes widened as his body began to show him what they meant. He felt himself hardening, his cock enlarging inside the confines of his three layers of warm pants.

“I _ need to go,” he mumbled and almost ran, laughter and various bawdry comments from the gunners ringing in his ears.

Laes headed off to the privies, his cheeks burning red, as he followed the stone path, lined with small lanterns. Barely halfway there though, the sensations in his groin became too much and he stumbled over to a small clump of trees, where one of the lanterns was hanging. He lowered his trousers and underpants, unmindful of the cold on his lower body, and leaned back against a fallen tree. The bark was cold and wet and rough against his buttocks but the sensation was nothing compared to the relief he felt when his cock sprang free, hard and erect, glistening with fluid at the tip. It had a soft golden sheen under the lamplight and he stared dry mouthed as it sprang out. He stroked himself moaning in relief as his shaft responded. On a spur he turned, and rubbed his erection against the tree. The rough bark scraped his sensitive skin, painful and delicious at the same time. He came immediately, splattering the dark trunk with his sticky release. He leaned over the trunk, breathing heavily. When he finally rose and turned around, he realised he’d been observed. Dern was watching him from the gunnery commander’s cabin. He still looked pale and drawn.

Laes pulled up his underpants, flushing in embarrassment, his trousers still at his ankles.

“I think you’ll find that may only be a temporary relief,” Dern said.

Laes grimaced as the truth of the situation became clear to him. Heat filled his lower body, incongruous in the crisp cold evening. He was hardening down there again. He whimpered as his cock filled out again. Dern was watching him intently. Laes groaned as his shaft began swelling again, the outline clearly visible against the thin cloth of his underpants.

“I can see you’ve had a little too much of the jasmine berry wine,” Dern said, his voice still a little hoarse. He walked over towards Laes.

“Y-yes lieutenant,” Laes murmured miserably. He should go to the privies, he decided. He could take care of this there, he hoped, unsure of how long the effects could last.

“Would you do me a favour?” Dern continued speaking, “I have heard you are not unfamiliar with the techniques of bedding other men?”

Laes stared at him in surprise, unsure where this conversation was heading towards.

“Nels has also had over much of the wine,” Dern said.

Laes stared at him blankly, wondering what Dern required from him.

“There are no err...paid – err... options in these posts. I-I would see to his needs but with the fever... I am unable yet... and we have not really tried....” he broke off blushing furiously, his cheeks bright red against the pallor of his face.

“Oh!” Laes too blushed as he realised he was being propositioned. His cock reacted too tightening as more heat pooled in his crotch. Nels was very handsome and Laes would have been very eager to lie with him of his own volition. But then he remembered the way he’d been shouted at and paled a little.

“I – I do not think C-Captain Nels would...” he started off miserably, but Dern had already started walking towards the cabin with the easy authority of one who was used to being obeyed.

Laes followed him, walking awkwardly. He followed Dern into the cabin. It was a middling sized stone structure, with a sloping tiled roof. The flooring was cold stone, with rugs covering it in places. A large bed, with silk and soft wool coverings occupied part of it. To one side was a narrower cot with a thin mattress and little else. There were two cupboards, a huge table, covered with charts and diagrams, two large cushioned chairs and a small fireplace. The windows were curtained with finely embroidered silk. There was also a roughly hewn log of wood, covered with clothes and soft rugs, functioning as a makeshift bench. 

Nels sat in a cushioned chair, his large legs, sprawled apart, trousers undone and his hand rubbing between his legs.

“D-did you find anyone?” he groaned out as Dern entered.

“Yes, and he’s agreed to take care of your needs tonight.”

As Laes stumbled over to the chair, Nels came groaning out loud as his release spurted out from between his fingers. He sat up when Laes reached him and glared at him critically.

“You know what to do, I suppose,” he growled out, “It should be easier than bringing over the food.”

“Y-yes,” Laes whispered, trying not to stare down at Nels’ crotch exposed by the open bindings of his trousers.

Dern slumped down on the large bed. He looked tired now.

“Go on then,” Nels said.

“H-here...? I...in front of –,” Laes spoke up helplessly, his eyes darting toward Dern who was watching both of them from where he sat leaning back against the pillows, a soft blanket pulled up to his shoulders.

“I’d like to watch,” Dern responded immediately, slightly hoarse in tone, “I think it would be nice to watch Nels’ cock in a pretty Varanyan mouth. Is it good for anything other than spouting useless Latin verses?”

“I didn’t learn Latin,” Laes said stung, and trying to ignore the feelings that went through him as Nels’ fevered eyes raked up and down his body. He took off his boots and outer suit and stood there clad in vest and underpants and stockings, ignoring the cold.

Nels pushed down his trousers and leaned back in his chair, groaning with relief.

Nels was massive; his long, thick shaft standing erect and hard as a rock from a clump of curly red-blond hair. His balls hung heavy below that. Laes knelt down and set to it immediately. 

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and Nels let out a groan. He clutched the makeshift bench, and almost howled softly when Laes lowered his mouth over his cock. Laes worked the thick shaft quickly, running his tongue along it and slowly blowing out his cheeks to take in more and more of it. He stroked the heavy balls with his fingers, even as he lightly pressed his teeth into the smooth flesh. Nels came with a loud shout, filling Laes’ mouth with his release, bitter and smoky. It trickled down his throat on to his chest and splattered over his face.

Laes whimpered and reached into his pants. He brought himself off, quickly spilling onto his underclothes and all over the floor. They stayed there a while before Nels groaned. 

“It’s acting up again,” he grunted.

“It will, until you remove it completely leaves your system,” Dern told him, “And it can only leave this way, or if you wait some hours, you could piss it out.”

Nels grunted again.

Laes too was hardening again slowly but Nels had filled out completely. Laes removed his sodden underwear and then used his hand and wet cock this time to bring Nels to completion and himself too. They were both a little exhausted by the time they were done. Dern was sitting up in bed now, blanket pushed away, hugging a small pillow. He had watched intently as Laes had moved his fingers around Nels’ cock, and mimicked some of his moves. Nels lay sprawled on the chair, legs spread apart, his soft cock beginning to harden again. Laes lay on the ground, unmindful of the cold, breathing heavily. He sat up after a while, his lower body still uncomfortable. His eyes met Dern’s and he blushed a little.

“Have you had other men inside you – there?” Dern gestured to his arse.

Laes nodded, and blushed some more. Nels groaned in response and stroked himself. 

“You could take me there too,” he told Nels. 

“What?” Nels said sharply while Dern let out a soft sound, “F-forgive me,” Laes said, a little alarmed by that sound, I didn’t mean to – I thought perhaps...”

“That might be a good idea,” Dern mused.

“I’ve never... been inside another man,” Nels said quietly, “I only wish to be with one man and I would not hurt him in such a manner.” He gave Dern a quiet look.

“It does not hurt,” Laes said reassuringly, “I – I could show you,” he said in a small voice.

Emboldened by the interest in the two men’s eyes, Laes pushed aside the rugs on the log bench and lay down on it, spreading out his legs and lifting them up. He looked wanton, he supposed, but the look in their eyes almost sent him over the edge. The wood was rough against his arse.

Nels stared at him, and then shook his head. “I don’t think my cock will fit there... he looks as tight as you do Dern!” He sounded almost plaintive.

“I’ve had bigger than that,” Laes told him trying to tamp down the sadness he felt as he remembered a similar conversation with Eldrich. Nels was perhaps one of the largest men he’d seen. 

Nels gave him a look of disbelief.

“I’ll show you,” Laes said.

He popped his fingers into his mouth and licked them thoroughly. Then he inserted them into his hole, one after the other, until he had four of them inside him. He began working them in slowly, scissoring his tight passage to let them in, ignoring the aches in his arm and shoulder and neck as he held onto the awkward position.

Nels and Dern both stared at him, a little wide eyed, and quite fascinated. Like much of the southern parts of Varland, Pye too was a little conservative on matters of the bedchamber, especially of men bedding each other. Laes found their unfamiliarity almost endearing. They were neither of the much older than him, Laes reminded himself, in fact Dern and he were the same age. They were officers though. 

He couldn’t go very deep. It had been months since he’d lain with anyone, not since autumn, and it burned as he stretched his tight passage. But he didn’t let the pain show. 

“It works easier with oil,” he said instead through gritted teeth.

“Yes, we’ve tried this”, Nels was pinking a little. He seemed to have forgotten about his hardness as he stared at Laes in wonder. 

Laes widened his channel as much as he could and then took the oil that Dern handed him and slid off the log. He knelt in front of Nels’ erect, dripping cock and quickly began rubbing the oil over it. Nels whimpered loudly as he began kneading his flesh lightly. 

Laes coated him thoroughly, and then swung back onto the makeshift bench. He lay back and lifted his knees to his chest and spread his legs wide again.

“Enter me now,” he said softly.

Nels turned to Dern, almost miserably.

“I’d love to see you take his tight Varanyan arse,” Dern told him.

Nels stepped out of his lowered trousers, and moved forward wearing only his short, loose tunic, his cock stiff and erect in front of him. He was almost blushing now.

With continuous encouragement from Laes and soon Dern as well, Nels entered him, the blunt tip of his shaft pushing in slowly. Laes moaned, partly in pain and partly in pleasure as his passage widened to accommodate the girth. Nels froze.

“Am I hurting you?” he breathed out, his tone filled with fear. Laes thought suddenly that he sounded so different now from the day when he’d shouted at Laes.

“P-push,” Laes said, as Nels bent over him, gasping softly. The older man was sweating now.

And then suddenly his body racked. He let out a shuddering cry and pushed hard into Laes. It hurt as the engorged shaft thrust through him but then the tip of Nels’ erection brushed against the right spot inside him and Laes forgot all his pain and worries and cried out in pleasure.

“Yesss,” he moaned, uncaring of how needy he sounded, “H-harder... please...”

He began pushing himself down onto Nels’ shaft. He moaned and cried more, making sounds that would make someone think they were in a whorehouse. Nels grunted into him, hitting his pleasure spot again and again. Laes felt his bollocks tightening. He moved his hand down to his aching shaft. It took barely a touch for him to release himself, the warm fluid spreading all over his stomach and legs. His shaft continued spurting, as his arse clenched and unclenched around Nels’ shaft pulling it in deeper.

And then Nels came, inside Laes, screaming, “Ahhhhhh...” filling him completely with his release, warm and sticky, and shooting into him in short bursts, for what felt like hours and hours.

Finally Nels slumped over him and they lay there a while. Laes was exhausted now. His cock too seemed limp enough now. Dern had said the chemicals from the plants left the system through body fluids. He was almost slumbering when Nels rose off him pulling out his spent shaft suddenly. Laes hissed, but Nels didn’t notice. He stumbled over to Dern who had risen off the bed now and pulling him into his arms began kissing him.

Laes watched pensively as they exchanged a long drawn kiss, exploring each other’s mouths, lips and tongues moving gently and slowly.

He rose awkwardly when they came apart. They turned towards him. Dern’s eyes were shining, while Nels looked happy but exhausted. Laes realised how strange he must look, wearing an old greying vest that reached barely till his navel and calf length stockings. He belatedly covered his front with his hands.

“Thank you,” Dern said, a little formally. 

“Is it always like this?” Nels growled out suddenly, “Or are you well experienced?”

Laes flushed.

Nels stared at him intently, his eyes on his crotch, “Have you been inside of others? Or are you always the mare?”

“Nels!” Dern said softly, “Thank you, Laes. That was most enlightening.”

“Not yet,” Nels said immediately. He was pulling on his underwear and trousers now. Clearly the chemicals had left his system too. They were still trickling out of Laes’ arse at any rate, “Stay, I have a proposition for you.”

Laes dressed and then listened wonderingly as Nels outlined his request. He was to instruct the two men on lovemaking! From Nels’ strained tone and Dern’s more reassuring playful words, Laes deduced that Nels was afraid of his size and had been avoiding taking their intimacy deeper for fear of hurting Dern.

The two men occupied the cushioned chairs while Laes stood, all three of them automatically adopting the military codes of hierarchy.

“I should like to – try what Nels did,” Dern told him, his cheeks pinking, “I would like to take you. And perhaps you could convince Nels that he can take me too as he did you.”

“You could help,” Nels said, “Perhaps Dern could lie with you first, it will not be as bad, you are – smaller,” he said, sounding embarrassed.

“No!” Dern spoke up immediately, “Nels, you will be my first!”

Nels sighed and the two men began arguing softly, even as Laes stood waiting. He was finally dismissed after about ten minutes with instructions to return the next day.

***

To Laes, it was all a strange and new experience. Every day, during his off-time, which he would have spent dozing or daydreaming about Eldrich, he visited Nels’ cabin for an hour where he’d lie naked on the rugs and show either of the two men all he knew about arousing other men. He showed them how he brought himself to hardness with his hands and with his phalluses and how he aroused himself by prolonged stimulation of his nipples. The phalluses delighted them greatly and Dern declared that once Nels did the honours he would have one designed just like his cock. The visits to their cabin were a welcome respite from the renewed skirmishes at the forward post.

Laes let Nels and Dern both explore his body touching him everywhere. He showed Nels different positions in which he could fuck him, revelling in the feel of the thick cock inside him. He showed Dern, as well. The lieutenant had a long cock like Nels’ but it was slimmer. He was equally accomplished though and over the next few days, Laes usually let either of them fuck him, while the other watched and stroked himself. Laes would lie on his back or his stomach or his side. He showed them how they could use the table or even the wall. Nels was still uncomfortable about fucking Dern although Dern had fucked him one night. But it was clear to Laes that both men wanted to try matters the other way round as well.

They had now brought a large mirror into the cabin leaning it against one wall. It looked incongruous there in the mountains but Nels told him it was used as a reflector for one of the weapons. Now it was left leaning against a wall and they could see each other as they fucked.

One evening, after Laes had been too filled with duties to have been away for two whole days, he was asked to take Nels his coffee. Dern invited him to join them in drinking some.

“We have a new supply of whisky. We could lace the coffee with it,” Dern smiled at him. 

Laes joined eagerly, he’d missed both of them and was hoping he could get either one of them or even both one after the other to fuck him. He tried to decide who to goad first. Dern and Nels too were arguing over the same thing.

“Laes, you pleasure Nels first, then me,” Dern said.

“No, you go first, you’ve had a long day,” Nels said.

“Why don’t I do you both together,” Laes asked sleepily from where he sprawled over the rugs by the fireplace.

“What?” Nels asked shocked.

“I would love to try that!” Dern exclaimed.

They were drunk perhaps, Laes thought later, but once he’d suggested, he and Dern certainly wanted to try it. Nels was as always a little reluctant, wary of anything different. They undressed, all three completely nude. He worked their cocks in his mouth first one after the other.

Then they had Nels sit on the log bench, leaning back a little, his legs spread apart, and his cock erect . Laes climbed on to the bench, legs on either side of Nels’ and lowered himself onto his shaft. He moved quickly, it hurt but he continued, seeking the pain. 

Nels leaned back, stretching out his legs, so that Laes’ entrance filled with his huge cock was visible clearly to Dern . Dern gasped in delight. He turned Laes’ head towards the mirror.

“Open your eyes...If you could see yourself, your tight little Varanyan arse filled so beautifully with Nels’ lovely cock.”

Laes obeyed and looked into the mirror. He felt like he was watching a surreal play. He stared at the way he was joined to Nels.

“N-now Dern,” he said, leaning forward against Nels, lifting his rump slightly.

Laes watched in the mirror as Dern stepped forward, and placed legs on either side of Nels’ huge legs. He was hard and wet. Nels watched two and let out a soft moan as Dern slid two oil-slicked fingers into Laes’ hole. 

Laes moaned. Dern pressed into Nels’ cock and the large man let out a cry and clutched Laes’ arms.

“I’ll come if you do that,” he groaned, tightening his grip on Laes’ arms.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Dern said laconically and slid another finger in. 

“It will be too much for Laes,” Nels said, sounding alarmed.

“Nels?” Dern queries, his third finger resting just inside the entrance.

“W-want... more...” Laes mumbled, pressing down and trying to pull Dern’s finger into him.

The three digits inched in, stretching Laes impossibly wide. Nels’ gaze darted from the mirror to Dern in front of him.

Laes fell forward, head resting against Nels’ shoulder, feeling his rapid, warm breaths on his shoulder and back as he continued thrusting slowly inside Laes. Nels’ large hands slipped down to Laes’ buttocks, they were a lovely nut brown against the pallid globes. Laes wished he too were tanned all the way there like Heth or Eldrich. Laes’ cock pressed against the other man’s hard and firm stomach. 

And then Dern pulled his fingers out, causing Laes and Nels both to cry. Dern moved forward, his cock in his hands. 

“A-are you sure?” Nels tried again, “You feel so tight around me, Laes!”

“W-will stretch,” Laes murmured, eager to have Dern’s long cock inside him again, “M-move back.”

Nels leaned back so that Laes was almost sitting up. He leaned forward and licked Nels’ firm, tight nipples, exposing his arse to Dern.

Dern angled his penis alongside and pushed in slowly. Laes was almost sobbing. It hurt but it also felt intensely satisfying. He felt a rushing sound in his ears and waves of blackness washing in front of his eyes, until finally he could accustom himself to this feeling of being completely and thoroughly filled. 

Dern continued pushing into him and then finally the two gunners began moving against each other inside Laes. Nels pushed Laes’ head aside and nudged his mouth towards Dern’s. They began kissing over his head, their hands on each others’ bodies, Laes impaled between them, his cock thick and swollen as it bobbed from between him and Nels’ hip. 

They came apart for air but stayed within him, continuing to move against each other inside him. Soon, the friction sent both men over the edge and they came inside him filling him with thick warm jets of semen. Laes lost track of how long he was there, held loosely between the two men, their release filling his passage and trickling down his thighs.

“See,” Dern said softly, “It stretches.... “

“Don’t – want – hurt - you,” Nels gasped out, his shaft still spurting inside Laes.

“You won’t” Dern said

Finally, Dern slipped out, and then Nels. Laes was almost shoved aside as Dern fell all over Nels kissing him possessively.

Laes collapsed by the log, taking care of his needs, his hands heavy and weak, but his cock responding nonetheless. He felt a little ashamed but also thrilled by what he’d experienced. Exhausted, he curled up on the rug and fell into a doze.

When he finally rose, he found he was shivering from the cold, as he lay naked half on a rug and half on the bare floor. The other two men were on the bed. Dern lay on his back and Nels was sliding his cock into his arse. Laes lay there watching the two men as they melded into each other. They looked even more beautiful now as their limbs wound around each other. Laes suddenly felt like he was prying into a very deeply intimate moment. He rose, pulled on his clothes and stumbled out. He washed himself in the baths, in the cold water and returned to his bed. He lay there re-imagining the way he'd been fucked by tow men at the same time, his face heating up as he remembered the way he'd felt when both men had moved inside him. 

They didn’t summon him to their bed after that night, having discovered the joy of coupling with each other, and while Laes missed being with them, he understood that his instructions were no longer needed. He did go over to serve them coffee or help with some other work as requested. He’d join them for a drink or some small meal and then leave them to their lovemaking, a little reluctant but seeing no other choice for both men were now completely besotted with each other. He’d picked up a slight chill and kept telling himself it was good to have more time to sleep.

Later the next week, when the gunners were to leave, to be replaced by another unit from their regiment, Nels called him, and handed him a small purseful of coins.

“Wh-what is this?” Laes said, heart sinking as he guessed this must be akin to payment for having bedded the two men.

“A – a little sum,” Nels said, “We thought it would be useful for you.”

“N-no... I can’t,” Laes was crying now, tears trickling down his cheeks. He felt like a whore, and Anders' words rang in his ears. He left the purse on the table and walked away, ignoring Nels’ surprised tone.

Dern and Nels found him outside the kitchen tent in the afternoon where he sat peeling potatoes. It was cold and with his hands ungloved and handling the tubs full of wet tubers, Laes was distinctly unhappy. Nels looked very uncomfortable to be there.

“I know I’m just a guardsman,” Laes mumbled, “And you’re both officers... but I’m not – I don’t...” he sniffed miserably.

“We didn’t mean to offend you,” Dern said gently, “It was just a gift because we were grateful to you, for bringing us together. Just a few coins, we thought you could use it,” he paused uncomfortably, “You have no warm cloak or your own bedding. And.... your underpants and vest looked so old and worn.”

Laes flushed uncomfortably at that.

“We didn’t know if we’d meet you again anytime soon, we have little work in Varanya,” Nels added..

Laes shook his head miserably, and let the tears drip down his cheeks, mingling into the potatoes. Dern sat by him and then finally rested a hand on his shoulder when he’d calmed somewhat.

“Very well, little guardsman,” he said in a tone of affection, “We will restrict our gifts to fine words, and a fine drink then.”

The next day, before the gunners left, Laes shook hands with both men, and accepted a peck on his left cheek, and they drank each other’s health with a large glass of Issoian wine. The new unit was from Issoia and their captain had given some to Nels after their debriefing.

Laes watched Nels and his unit clamber into the large motorised carriage. He stayed watching till the vehicle turned out of sight at a curve some miles downhill from their camp and then headed for his duty at the forward post. He would be leaving the next week as well though, and while that thought should have reassured him, he still felt a little heavy-hearted.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes experiences the perils of war firsthand. However there's more interest in his other escapades than his injuries. Eldrich continues to behave oddly.
> 
> Warnings for language mostly.
> 
> This chapter is a little different in that nothing much happens in it other than a skirmish at the border.

After Nels and Dern left, the first few days seemed to just stretch. Laes felt unhappy and morose. He knew it was most likely that he would have had less time with them now, as both were discovering the pleasures of being with just each other, but even the half hour he used to spend with them, just sitting or talking had been a welcome respite from the rush of camp duties. He even felt so lonely one day that in a rush of emotion he wrote a letter to Dern, addressing him and Nels telling them how much he missed them. He was due for a furlough and was thinking of travelling somewhere. He bit his lip as he wrote that, hoping he did not come across as too forward. Pye was far and the journey would be expensive it would be worth it to have their affection and kindness.

Now that they were gone, he also bore the brunt of the teasing and disdain from his fellow guards and the mountain guard unit over his relationship with them. The time he spent in their cabin had not gone unnoticed, and even some of the Pye gunners had been a little jealous. While no one had said anything in front of Nels and Dern, now the guards had no such qualms. Some restricted themselves to light-hearted ribaldry, but quite a few resorted to rude and taunting scorn, especially the other Varanyans, and Laes began to keep more and more to himself. 

He began to look forward to returning to Varanya more and more. He would return in time for the midsummer festivities and he was looking forward to that. From the reports coming in from Varanya it seemed summer was splendid, and the city would have dances and fairs and shows. The spring festival had been quiet this year in their home for it was too close to the first anniversary of Ilrina’s death. Laes had not been in Varanya for the prayer service that Terel would have arranged. He felt a little hurt that he’d been excluded and tried to tell himself that it would not have been a deliberate move by him or Cavil to send him for his posting now. He’d had a quiet service on his own, stumbling through the few prayers he’d learnt and hoping that Ilrina had forgiven him for all the ills he’d caused her.

Two days before he was to leave, during a rest day, Laes and some of the others were woken by the warning whistles in camp. They rose, dressed quickly and joined their fellow guardsmen at the forward post. Fighting had broken out again and all available men were required to aid the gunners. All night long the guns on either side boomed at sporadic intervals and Laes had barely a moment’s rest as he ran from digging new trenches to dragging over the sandbags, and then to the supply store or to the artillery post helping to reload fresh powder in the guns, or to get rations directly to the trenches. By dawn, he was exhausted but their work was barely done as firing continued. The situation continued the next day, and all returns and furloughs were cancelled. Laes groaned to himself when Hiesl announced that he and the two others who were to have left would now be held back. He had little time to mope though for they were soon running ragged again as the fighting continued sporadically with only occasional lulls. Both sides had new weapons and they were being tested to the hilt. Hiesl had sent a runner to the next post asking for men but that was under attack too and it was evident they would need new men from the lower hills, which would take two days.

Late one evening, with the sun having dipped behind the western peaks, Laes was in a newly prepared forward trench labelled block nineteen, with a few other guardsmen some way ahead of the last advance post, helping arrange sandbags when they were unlucky enough to be fired upon just then. Laes heard a thunderous sound on the stretch of mud just above them. The crash was deafening and the sight of mud and stone and sand flying around was terrifying. The debris flew all around them even as they all hunched down for cover behind the newly placed sandbags. 

Laes felt as though someone had hit him hard on the shoulder. He fell back from the impact, landing against an unlined wall, hitting his head hard on some wooden slats placed for support. A fog of dust and smoke filled the area, the acrid stench of powder filling his nose and throat. He slumped down, coughing, and curled himself up as mud and sand and chips of stone and wood rained all over them. A flurry of sounds had started up around him, loud shouts and explosive noises. As the smoke began clearing, he could hear the sound of the answering fire from their side, and a fresh pall of smoke descended on them. His shoulder was burning and his ankle hurt too, he’d twisted it when he’d fallen. He rubbed his shoulder lightly and felt wetness on his fingertips. He’d been hit by a piece of shrapnel, he realised in a daze. Around him the other guardsmen who had been there also crouched down against the walls. They could none of them move however, as fresh firing continued on both sides, so they were forced to stay there for now.

As soon as the explosions quietened, and there was a lull, he raised his head and then whimpered softly as pain shot through his neck and head. He heard the others moving around him. It was pitch dark around.

“We need to leave now,” someone spoke urgently, “Everybody move to block fifteen.”

He raised hand to feel his head and then cried out again as his shoulder throbbed. Grey spots clouded his eyes. He blinked, and tried to get up but something was holding him down. Pain laced through his head again and blackness edged his vision. Then the explosions started again. Laes ignored all his aches and pains and rolled over, curling into a small space near the slats, and then gave into the blackness. 

When Laes came to, it took him a while to recollect where he was. All he felt was exhaustion and pain. Slowly the earlier events filtered back into his pounding brain. He’d been in a trench, helping deepen it for the guns, and then they’d been hit right there. There had been so much noise! And so much rubble flying around! The sounds had subsided somewhat now. Somewhere as thought at a great distance he thought he heard voices. Very slowly he opened his eyes, and tried to raise his head. It still hurt but a little less. He couldn’t see anything clearly, so he inched his body up. There was something holding him in down. He couldn’t move his right arm, so he raised the left and felt around him, his fingers touched mud and stone and then thick cloth. The movements left him tired out. He lay back down a while to regain his breath, and then moved again, slowly. There was a roll of tarpaulin over him, and it took him a while to push aside the thick cloth so that he could sit up. Pale sunlight filtered through the sky and he realised with shock that it was already dawn. Further down the line, he could still hear sporadic firing, but nearabouts where he lay, it was silent. He glanced around seeking out his fellow guardsmen. There was no sign of them. He recollected the sounds earlier and guessed they would have moved towards the fifteenth block as commanded

It hurt a fair amount but somehow he managed to drag himself out of the trench. He moved unsteadily towards block fifteen, a large, long trench system, cleverly built around the mountainous topography, half a mile north of where he lay. A small gunnery unit was getting into position there. He moved towards the gunners to help them with placing their bulky firing unit, but they yelled at him to stay out of their way and finish lining their area with sandbags instead.

“Bloody lazy sods – should have had this ready yesterday!” One of the gunnery captains spat out, shoving him aside.

Laes’ shoulder felt on fire and his ankle and head were throbbing dully. But, despite the pain and exhaustion, he used his uninjured hand to help drag more bags and stack them, and then to aid some of the more seriously injured men around him. It took close to an hour before they had a lull and he could move. One of the guardsmen helped him to the medical tent, which was full. There were quite a few men there with minor injuries and a few with worse. Thankfully much of the damage done was to the physical structures. The injuries among the men were few, mostly minor shrapnel wounds. While waiting for the medic, Laes realise with a shock that he’d not spent just one night unconscious in the trench but in fact all of that night and the day and the next night. He’d woken early in the morning, an entire day and a night later! He vaguely recollected waking in between and attempting to move but feeling too exhausted and pained to do so, held down by the weight of the heavy tarpaulin that had fallen on him at some point during the attack. No wonder none of his fellow guardsmen had been around. 

Laes was almost in tears from the pain and weak from the blood loss, by the time a medic saw him. He bound up his arm for him, packing it with herbs and other medicines, gave him a draught for the pain and told him to put snow on his ankle to bring down the swelling and then bind it tight. There were a few scratches on his face and neck which he cleaned up swiftly. And then he examined the bump on his head, ignoring Laes’ pained winces as he prodded it. He suggested snow or ice for that as well.

Hobbling back from the medical tent, he almost walked into Commander Hiesl, who stared at him in surprise.

“Laes!” he barked out. Laes felt surprised he remembered his name and then recollected Hiesl and Tiaana were old friends from school, “Where have you been? You didn’t report for the morning muster for two days! I had to list you among the missing.”

Laes explained how he’d been in block nineteen. Hiesl stared at him incredulously, “Are you telling me you were there all this while... just... there...?”

“I hit my head,” Laes started, “And when I woke up...”

“Yes, yes,” Hiesl said testily, his attention already distracted by something else, “Block nineteen has been abandoned. Ask the quartermaster to remove you from the missing list and reassign you for fresh duties,” he barked out and stomped away towards the armoury.

Laes obeyed him promptly. With only one functional arm, his new duties were limited to those that didn’t involve moving heavy items, but again he spent the whole day on his feet, ignoring the pain in his ankle. The firing worsened that day and more than once Laes had to duck behind makeshift shelters 

Later that evening, the weather began worsening too, with dark clouds descending on the mountains. While this meant the post was soon lashed by heavy wind and snow, it also meant that the lull in firing would continue. Laes was glad even though he found the cold winds tough to bear, still weak from injury and the ankle giving him trouble walking through the snow drifts. The next few days were hectic as it needed all the men they had to clean up the debris, restack the trenches and check all the guns and ammunition. Laes limped from place to place, and worked as best as he could with one hand. He knew he would need to stretch himself in this time of crisis, and there were others with worse injuries who were also working alongside. For Hiesl any man standing upright was considered able-bodied. 

Finally a week later, the weather cleared up a little bit and reinforcements were brought in. The hostilities seemed to be petering off as well, and while Laes was too low down in the ranks to know, from what he and the others had overheard, there had been negotiations underway with Marsinia. A few days later, a full fortnight after he should have left for Varanya, Laes was sent back down to report at the base headquarters for the mountain guard in the town of Srel at the base of the high peaks. The snow had affected their roads and instead of motoring down like the gunners had earlier in the month, they had to use mules. It was a tough journey of almost four days, and much delayed because of the weather. They carried bread and cheese for food so they wouldn’t have to stop to cook, and spent the nights huddled in blankets, taking shelter behind rocks or trees. Laes spent a lot of his riding time huddled over his mule, finding the movement painful and disorienting. He’d never ridden this long, even though he’d spent days in Aene helping at the stables. He had worked only on cleaning the stables and the horses and had never been allowed to ride the horses; they were far too expensive and precious in Vane and Imone’s eyes. He wished he could look like Cavil did or Eldrich, in their riding habits, sitting up, tall and straight on their mounts, instead of slumping over as he did now, saddle sore in his arse and inner thighs.

The ride left him exposed to the sudden chilly wind and the movement also jolted his already injured shoulder and ankle so that he was quite ill by the time he reached Srel. He was sent to the medical facility in Srel. His shoulder had to be tended to again; the stitches had opened and needed to be redone. His ankle was also rebound, the strain of usage had not allowed it to heal at all. On top of all this, Laes came down with a fever due to exposure to the cold and a mild infection in the shoulder wound. The healers dosed him with herbs and medicines and for a few days he was barely aware of his surroundings, as he lay fevered and in pain. His sleep at night was plagued by dreams that left him weeping and miserable when he awoke. 

In his nightmares, the noise and confusion of the attack replayed itself in his head, and some of his worst fears too –Terel reprimanding him, Ilrina striking him, Anders mocking him, Cavil’s cold and indifferent countenance, Tiaana’s hurtful words and gestures, Eldrich too mocking him, but at the same time taking him roughly from behind, Nels and Dern paying him money for his ‘services’, and even Helye once, holding him down even as Rolf wandered by growling softly. He would wake up sweating and terrified, his heart thumping like a drum, his shoulder aching miserably. Fortunately though, the nightmares reduced as the fever eased.

His fever took a week to come down, and even after that he was frail as a wet kitten for some days, barely able to even rise and use the chamber pot, and the shoulder and ankle were still healing, so he was to stay abed for a week or so more. The other injured men from the post had recovered in a few days and been sent on to their fresh posts or back to the fifty-seventh. Laes had been the only one weak enough to succumb to a fever. He was also the only one to not have received any visitors or letters or tokens. He had a note telegraphed to Cavil of his delay even though he knew the news would have reached Cavil through official channels as well. There was however no answering letter. He was suddenly reminded of how much Dern had been cared for during his injury, of the way Nels had worried over him and tended to him, how other gunners and even guardsmen had dropped by to wish the popular young lieutenant a speedy recovery, the parcels that had arrived for him from Pye with cakes and books and other items. He tried not to think of what it meant that he received neither letters nor tokens from anywhere, nor even visitors.

He read the reports about the fighting in the papers while he lay there. Some of the gunners at the fifty-seventh post had received bravery medals for their immediate response. To his surprise, Laes noted, a few of the guardsmen too had a mention. He recognised some of the names. They had helped move the guns to position even while under open fire. Laes wondered if that was why Cavil had not responded, because he had done nothing to merit an award. 

One day during his recovery week, he was surprised and delighted to receive two letters, one routed from Varanya. One was from Liame and the other from Dern. But, there was still nothing from his family, he realised miserably.

The one from Dern was a small package and a reply to his letter written possibly just after the news of the firing at the post had reached them. Laes recognised the writing and felt a trill of warmth run through him. The familiarity of the looping words was a welcome sight and a part of him imagined how it might be if Dern had invited him to Pye to spend some time with him and Nels. 

Dern wrote that he hoped Laes was well and the firing had not been too heavy, and that he would be home by now. They had reached their base in Pye about four days after leaving and both men had applied for their furlough immediately and had indeed made many plans. The summer was quite glorious that year, he wrote and they had been enjoying themselves very much and had learnt many new things about each other. They were very comfortable with each other now, he wrote and he’d underlined that line heavily. In fact there were times when they were happy spending ages just kissing each other. Laes should try it, he wrote. Laes who had rarely spent time kissing any of his partners wondered a little at that. He wrote of leisurely mornings where they lay in bed and made love to each other slowly, drawing out their pleasure slowly, and Laes remembered his days with Liame. After he’d returned to Varanya, he’d all but forgotten how it felt to make love slowly and sensually..

Dern wrote that they had even found books on new things that they could do. There were many ways to pleasure each other that even Laes would not have guessed. He spoke of some of the things they had tried, mechanical devices and phalluses with attachments and herbs and even everyday items at home. Dern was quite graphic in his descriptions and some of the words he used and things he mentioned made Laes blush. He must have seemed such a country-bred yokel to them he thought uncomfortably. All he had done was to suck them and show them how to fuck him, as quickly and as hard as possible. 

They were planning to spend the rest of their furlough together in the beaches of the Reya islands north east of Pye. Laes glanced at the date of the letter and realised they would have already reached there. Dern also wrote that he was sending a small gift as a token that he hoped Laes would accept, for it was small and not of much value but would serve as a remembrance of how much Dern owed to him. They would remember him fondly indeed, he wrote and were very, very grateful to him for having started them off on this fine journey. They knew they would fare very well together. Laes couldn’t help but sense a tone of finality there, and wondered if they Dern had sensed his desire to seek them out again. The package contained a small silver brooch, a flat round disc about an inch in diameter, with a carving of a lily. Laes remembered seeing a lily on Dern’s family crest.

He fingered the delicate item carefully. It was indeed pretty and useful certainly, and as Dern had pointed out, of little value other than sentimentality, for it seemed they were now seeking only the company of each other and no more, certainly not one like him with little to offer them than a meaningless tryst.

He hoped the others at the post hadn’t realised how often he’d lain with the two men, more than once some nights. He blushed as he remembered their last time together, and the delicious feeling of both cocks inside him together, moving within his tight channel. He felt a little ashamed that the memory of that night induced such a thrill in him, the soreness of being filled so completely all but forgotten now. He’d only ever known of whores giving themselves up to be used like that, and while a part of him still felt a rush of pleasure at the memory, another part of him couldn’t help but wonder what Anders or anyone else would imagine if they knew. 

His other letter was from Liame, now in Anglia with his dear wife. He wrote of meeting Heth who was posted in the embassy there. Laes read with growing dismay as Liame praised Heth as a lovely, charming, beautiful young man and much to Laes’ shock, very well-endowed and rather talented in bed. He and his wife had both enjoyed being with him, Liame wrote. He should have expected this, Laes thought sadly. Both men were attractive and open-minded. And clearly Liame’s wife too was similar in thought. He wished he were in Heth’s place in this matter as well. He continued reading and then felt almost like weeping for Liame wrote that they had heard him talk of his lover Eldrich visiting them later in the year, and had many plans with the two of them, mostly in the bedchamber. Laes felt even more miserable and lonely when he read that. Eldrich seemed to be open enough to bedding others but with Laes he still preferred avoidance. That night he dreamt of Eldrich’s hands on his shaft and nipples and his cock thrusting inside him, forceful enough to be felt for days. 

***

Laes finally returned to Varanya early one morning just after the midsummer festivities, more than a month after he was actually supposed to have returned, with a slight limp still showing when he used the stairs or put too much strain on his ankle. He learnt that Anders was back from Eonia, having completed his studies there. The city felt noisy and colourful and cheerful altogether, a far change from the drab, silent and grey hospital room he’d been in and before that the hoary solitude of the border post. Out in the streets people looked happy and cheerful. In the warmth, most women were attired in light floral frocks that floated and swirled as they walked, their arms and necks and lower legs bare.

While news of the fighting at the fifty-seventh post had reached Varanya, some quick political strategising during the foul weather days and a round of negotiations with Anglia for their support had limited the attack. Since the injuries were minor compared to those in other attacks, the incident was now no longer under discussion, and celebrations for midsummer had happened as scheduled. The air still had hints of the pine smoke from the bonfires and was heavy with the fragrance of roses and gardenias and various other blooms that had been used to make chains and garlands for decorations all round. 

A part of Laes felt a little mournful that he had missed out on it, but another part of him felt too tired to care. 

As soon as he arrived, Laes reported to Cavil, who was talking to Verne in his study. They were clad in riding clothes and were discussing a new trail that they’d taken that day, and how it varied from another route they’d tried earlier. Laes waited for Verne to leave, favouring his unhurt left leg as he stood. He was a little worried that Cavil might be annoyed by his delay, but he thankfully said nothing. He asked after the shoulder cursorily, barely listening as Laes stuttered out an explanation on the stitches and infection. The sling was due to come out later in the day but he would anyway have had to spend the day seeing to paperwork at the quartermaster’s. 

Terel walked in while he was in Cavil’s study. He seemed a little surprised to see Laes there, but gave him a curt nod. Laes greeted him shyly.

“Good morning, sir,” his throat was still sore, so he could speak only softly, “I hope you’ve been well.”

Terel grunted in response, “When you are finished here Cavil, I would like to see you in my study.”

“Oh, we’re done here,” Cavil said immediately, “Dismissed, Laes.”

Laes tried not to let the hurt show in his face as Terel left without acknowledging him further. Cavil too left with him.

Laes saw to his papers and reports at Dinel’s office, and had lunch in the mess. He was alone at a table, munching some bread and cheese with a strong tea, when Cavil and Verne entered. He smiled at them in greeting. They didn’t notice him however and sat instead about two tables away with some other officers, where they lingered over a fine four course meal. He overheard snatches of their conversation, as they talked about a recent trip to Issoia with their lady loves. The beaches had been sunny and the water deliciously warm. He was delighted to hear too that Eldrich was back in Varanya for a while, having been recalled from Parva to help with the negotiations with Marsinia. Heth was still in Anglia.

In the evening, he collected his rosters and duty sheets and returned home to wash and get ready for dinner. It would be nice to join the family – all of them would be there, except Ilrina. The path towards the palace area sloped upwards and his shoulder and ankle still hurt, so he had to slow down as he began tiring from the pain and the lingering after effects of his illness. But he didn’t mind so much for the weather was lovely and he enjoyed the sight of the blue skies, dotted with powdery white clouds. After the mountains, the warmth here was welcome. It had felt odd in the morning to get off the train in nothing but his shirtsleeves and a single layer of trousers, but then he’d felt the sun on his face and sighed contentedly. All around him, people looked healthy and tanned and cheerful, a far cry from the covered, red and peeling faces in the mountains

As he passed by the large fountain gardens on the way to the palace buildings, he noticed Cavil, Verne and some of the senior officers were playing an impromptu game, laughing as the fountain waters sprayed them at intervals. He watched with interest as they played an odd combination of rugby and other ball games, running around tackling each other and yelling good-naturedly. He wished he could join them, but he felt a little shy as they were all so senior to him in rank. Most of them had taken off their shirts and vests to play, exposing beautifully tanned and well-moulded chest and arms. They all looked so strong and so full of energy! He felt a little odd standing there, breathing heavily and favouring one leg and one arm. He noticed Anders, Terel and Adrian standing on the other side and watching. They were talking about something so he decided not to interrupt them and continued ahead.

Back in his chambers, he saw to the minor errands he had left undone in the morning, unpacking and sorting out his uniforms, going through the letters he’d received while away.

***

He washed himself, changed into a fresh shirt and trousers and walked down. In a bid to look a little more presentable, he put the silver lily brooch on at his neck. He was quite tired now, and his ankle dragged a bit as he walked. The king’s family were joining for supper, and so Verne, Sula, Eldrich and Lya were present there with Cavil and Anders. Lady Mylla too was there. Laes felt a little conscious as he entered the room, he’d been away for so many weeks. He was in his usual shirt and trousers, an old well-worn pair. The others were dressed in summer attire but still looked far neater than he did, all the men in fine thin cotton shirts and black trousers and gleaming boots, while the two women were in thin summer gowns, low necked and short sleeved, the skirts slit in the side till well up their thighs. 

When he entered, Anders was talking about something related to Eonia. He turned to the door when Laes entered.

“Oh, you’re back, Lissie,” he said blandly. And then he smirked, “Why are you still limping, even after a month of lying about? Or wait, you’ve been down to Candle Street to get fucked, haven’t you?”

Laes flushed, wishing Anders would stop taunting him in the same manner all the time, and using such crude words in public. To his distress, the others responded with open laughter or smirks, even Mylla and Eon who barely knew him.

“Anders...” Cavil said in a warning tone but it was evident he was trying to hold back a smile. 

Eldrich however burst out into a peal of laughter. “You’re not going to let him go, are you?” he said, his eyes roving Laes’ skinny frame with interest.

“What’s there to let go?” Anders taunted, his eyes challenging Laes’, “He is what he is. Aren’t you, little hussy Lissie? Hiesl wrote to Tiaana. He said you were quite a hit with some of the gunners. How many of them did you whore yourself out to for a warmer bed and extra rations?”

Laes could feel his face and neck go warmer. He sat heavily on a chair. Hiesl would certainly know he’d been with Nels and Dern nearly every night, and he and Tiaana were good friends. Well, he wasn’t going to dignify any of this with a response. He hadn’t interrupted his duties to be with the gunners, and he’d done more than his share of work even after injury. None of them had even asked about his injuries or illness, he thought miserably.

“I wasn’t just lying about a month. If you must know, I hurt my ankle during the firing,” he said firmly, his eyes focussed on his plate, “A-and shoulder too, and I hit my head.”

“You were lucky that’s all you hurt. The firing was not too heavy, I heard,” Mylla said, “I was at the hospital base at the thirty-fourth post just before the water disputes. It was quite awful. We were running ragged, and that was nearing winter. Some of the advance posts had barely enough extra supplies to boil water for the bandages.” Laes remembered then that she was a military doctor. 

“The fifty seventh is one of the more luxurious outposts,” Verne said, “We’ve built more trenches now and loaded in the new guns. And they have steam boilers and running water, it’s hardly the mountain posting of yore.”

“Indeed,” Cavil agreed, and then continued in a more caustic tone, “And we still have some people, like our dear Lissie here, trying to cadge their way out of it!”

“I didn’t do that,” Laes began, upset by the insinuation.

“Hiesl reported you missing for a day,” Anders said suddenly, “Cavil said so. I told him you must have run away,” he continued callously, “Scared away by real fighting instead of the silly playacting you do here.”

Laes stared at him in disbelief, “I hit my head!” he exclaimed, “And then I didn’t know I’d missed the muster so I joined the fifteenth block and then...”

“Sit quietly, Laes and please try not to irritate father today,” Cavil snapped, “He’s been working very hard and I don’t want you to upset him. All we want is a quiet and relaxed meal with family and friends.”

Laes subsided, stung by the curt tone. He wasn’t the one who started all the arguments at the dinner table! He wished Cavil would speak to him nicely at least once, and at least in public. 

When Terel and Adrian entered, they ignored him and sat down. Dinner was a miserable meal for Laes. He ate quietly, not venturing an opinion on anything, nor being asked for any. There was a lot being discussed, including Anders’ future plans.

Anders had just joined the newly appointed flying officers’ college. He had passed all the regulation tests for that with flying colours, and Terel and Cavil were very vocal in their approval and pride at his new position. Laes felt quite envious when he heard that. It was a brand new unit, and becoming all the rage now as the cavalry units became more defunct. It had some of the best officers from the army and the navy. He’d seen the new air machines, small flying crafts, very different from the bulky, balloon-like machines that ferried the rich of Varland to other countries. They were to be controlled by one officer while another would control the guns on them. Adrian was also open in his praise of Anders for passing all the exams. He was to be one of the youngest officers in the unit. 

Laes wondered when he could do something so exemplary that everyone would praise him and be proud of him. He rubbed his aching shoulder absently, and wished he’d shown more bravery that day at the trenches, like the gunners who were awarded. His ankle hurt too and he tried discreetly to stretch his leg, even as the hum of conversation continued around him. The younger people at the table had moved to a discussion of the guns. Sula who was in the engineering unit was explaining how they’d designed the smaller guns for the flying craft. Laes could understand very little of what she said. He felt more than a little stupid as she mentioned specifications and talked of ratios and trajectories. He didn’t know much of that, he thought dully, but he did know about the impact they had. He felt a haze in front of his eyes as his head was filled with the sounds and images of that day in the trenches. Sula was talking of the range and force of the ammunition.

“We are looking at enough force to take apart a small stone building...,” she was saying.

He blinked to clear his eyes and drive the terrible vision away. He looked around the table. Adrian and Terel were lost in their own conversation. Only Cavil was listening to Sula, he actually looked a little besotted. Anders and Lya looked bored and were arguing about the flavour of the jelly, while Verne and Mylla were clearly touching each other under the table. His gaze shifted to Eldrich who turned suddenly to meet him. Eldrich seemed to have been listening to Sula as well, when suddenly his eyes shifted to meet Laes’. He looked very amused.

He suddenly spoke up, “I’ve often wondered - With these new guns, they thrust in one load of ammunition at a time and fire. Why not two? It could get quite explosive?”

“Why not three?” Anders muttered disinterestedly.

“It would be difficult to align three. I think aligning two can still be managed,” he suddenly glanced at Laes, his look amused and disdainful at the same time, “If you slide one in first and then angle the hole correctly, you can slide a second – shaft – in. It’ll be a tight squeeze though.”

Laes suddenly felt uncomfortable. Eldrich’s eyes were glinting, and he put an undue emphasis on some words.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Sula sounded a little cross, “You don’t even know how those weapons work do you?”

“No, just guessing. What do you think, Laes? Would two loads of ammunition inside a narrow little hole like that have a good impact?”

“You’re asking Lissie?” Anders sounded incredulous, “He’s too stupid to know that. Lissie, you loose little hussy, did you piss on yourself when you heard them go the first time.”

Laes flushed.

“But our little pissy Lissie was at the front and with the gunners. He must know something,” Eldrich insisted.

Eldrich knew he’d been fucked by Nels and Dern together! Laes did not know how he knew but he knew. He felt himself redden deeper and glanced away.

“I know the gunners captain, Nels from his days in Eonia. He is a great one for precision,” Eldrich continued vaguely, “He likes to measure things out to the tee.”

“Laes probably knows less than you do about guns,” Cavil interrupted, “And after what he did in his exams I’d be terrified to trust him near any equipment that needs any sort of calculations or precision!”

“But I’m sure he can calculate how wide he needs to spread his legs to let a gunner’s cock in,” Anders said. 

“Anders! There are ladies at the table,” Cavil admonished.

“I’ve heard worse at the front,” Mylla murmured.

“Anyone would hear worse just being associated with hussy Lissie,” Anders said viciously. “Gods, they must have been desperate to settle for you. You look uglier than when you left,” he sneered.

“It’s tough to be choosy at the front, youngling, you’ll realise when you get there soon,” Eldrich smiled broadly. “The men have to settle for anyone willing, even if not able on all fronts.”

They burst into peals of laughter at that even as Laes tried desperately to swallow his misery and fear.

“All right. Enough now, you two!” Cavil said sharply, “Father’s looking this way.”

Verne smoothly switched the talk to a discussion on the new riding route he and Cavil had used that day and soon there was an intense debate on whether to try that route the next morning or follow another one that Mylla and Sula were keen on.

Eldrich inched his head slightly towards Laes, his eyes still on the others, “I think despite his precision, sometimes, even Nels is surprised. Dern wrote me. He said they’d learnt some new things and had some new ideas at the mountain post.”

Only Laes heard the last few lines. He stared at him horrified. Eldrich smirked at him. Thankfully the meal ended soon, and Laes left the room hurriedly.

Back in his chambers he worried his lip, wondering how much Eldrich knew or if he knew at all. He kept replaying the conversation over and over in his head and tried to tell himself he had imagined the insinuations. 

He should concentrate on his work, he told himself, and not worry about what the others thought or said. And yet Eldrich’s words rang in his ears. He wondered if he should speak to the other man but then thought it would be better to let matters lie. It was not as if he had done any wrong, after all. And so much else had happened since then. He stared at himself in the mirror. Anders spoke truly. He did look quite awful. But he hadn’t looked as bad then when in Nels’ tent in the reflection of the mirrors there

He stared back at the mirror in his room. Cavil, Verne and Anders, even Terel and Adrian had all looked so brown and healthy. Cavil and Verne had likely been out riding every day and with their recent visit to Issoia, they were tanned and wonderfully fit. In their midst Laes felt he looked weak and ugly. He observed himself in the mirror dismally. He’d barely had time to glance at himself in the outpost or in the hospital. His face had been sunburnt and dry, exposed to the fierce mountain sun as well as harsh winds. The sunburn had mostly peeled off and now he looked drawn and sallow, with his cheeks sunk in a little. He’d lost considerable weight too, with his clothes hanging off him limply. He removed his vest and underpants and stood nude in front of the mirror, despairing at the sight of his thin, lank and pale frame.

He stared at his chest and stomach, bony and pallid, where the others had been tanned and muscled. His nipples were dull brown and wrinkled; the nubs flat against his chest. The scar left by the shrapnel stood out on his left shoulder, red and ugly. His collarbone and ribs protruded as did his hipbones. Black tufts of hair sprinkled his chest in stark, dark patches over his pale skin, running down in a thin line over his stomach to the patch of curly black hair between his legs. Below that his penis lay limp and shrunken.

His knees were bony and his legs skinny. He turned slightly – his buttocks and thighs were paler than the rest of his body, unmarked now. He remembered how they were once littered with finger shaped bruises from Nels’ hands and at times even slight scratches from Dern’s exuberant fingernails. It had been close to a month since he’d last been fucked so he was unmarked down there now. He wondered what they’d found in someone who looked as unattractive as he did. He knew he’d been the one asked to their bed as he was the only one willing to acknowledge his preference for other men. Perhaps, he thought morosely, if he were more attractive, they would have invited him to continue sharing their bed.

 

***

Varanya was bathed in a lovely warm weather season for a few days. The sun was out every day, enough to be enjoyable without being strong. People came out to picnic in the gardens, and by the lake and river, and spent hours in by the lake or the river, just soaking up the warmth or at times getting intimate. Laes was more than a little shocked by the wanton displays of lovemaking. 

On duty at Eldrich’s gardens he often walked in on the other man and his flavour for that day out in the gardens, in various states of undress, kissing or fondling each other. Once he actually stumbled upon him having sex with a beautiful and buxom young woman. He lay on his back in one of the pavilions, his shirt and trousers undone, cock erect and glistening. The woman was straddling him, her large breasts bouncing as she slid down on his arousal. He’d turned away, shocked at the sight, and spent the rest of his shift trying to ignore her shouts of pleasure. Over the next few days while Eldrich resided there, there were other men and women as well, usually a different one each occasion. On other days, Eldrich would be alone, draping himself on the lawns or on the stone or wooden benches, by the lily pond, on the warm flagstone courtyard, either completely nude or covered with a dressing gown that he left open, his thick cock still clearly visible. Sometimes he’d be exercising in the nude, usually stretched out on his back on a thick mat, one leg raised up straight in the air and the other stretched out. Laes squeaked at the sight. He’d almost forgotten how good-looking Eldrich was. Eldrich ignored him and continued exercising doing a series of stretches that displayed his cock and arse to perfection. 

A week later, Heth arrived. Laes had been shifted to an early roster, and as he waited quietly in the guard room, he could overhear Eldrich and Heth talking in the gardens outside.

“No, Eldrich!” Heth sounded forceful but amused, “I’m not going to give any of your guardsmen a show again, and especially not Laes! He’s seen us so often now I feel like a performer in one of those masked clubs like The Peacock. And you really should put on some clothes. That thin dressing gown reveals more than it covers!”

“Well, he’s seen me most days,” Eldrich said casually, “I‘m not going to dress up just for the sake of Laes’ sensibilities. He doesn’t have any, anyway. You won’t believe some of the things I’ve heard he did in the border posting.”

“I would. I believe Liame knows him from his days in Aene. And you know what Liame is capable of!”

“You should see his face when he comes here!” Eldrich was laughing, “He looks like a stuffed frog.”

“He might look like a stuffed frog,” Heth snorted, “But he’s always looking at you. I think he’ll just fall over you one day and get you to shag him senseless.”

“I don’t know if I’d want to.”

“You already did fuck him well and thoroughly once didn’t you?” Heth continued, his tone sounded teasing, “Don’t tell me you don’t want to again?”

Laes flushed miserably, trying not to listen but the loud voices floated through the open window nevertheless.

“He behaves every bit like a common little guardsman!” Eldrich said, “Not quite the type I’d want again.”

“Ah, now you’re just being a snob,” Heth laughed. “I think you behave like this in front of him because you want to gain his attention.”

“Certainly not! I can’t imagine you’d think I would want to bed Laes so desperately. He’s such a countrified thing. The other day he called you Et instead of Heth.”

Heth laughed at that too, and then added on, “And he called Sula, Soola and he doesn’t know one wine from another and he dips his bread in his stew. But why does that matter as long as he knows how to spread his legs?”

“Why would you think I’d want him in my bed?” Eldrich sounded quite affronted, “And it does matter. He has no knowledge of literature or music or theatre, no understanding of aesthetics, and barely any idea of the sciences. What would one talk to him about!”

“Talk about fucking?” Heth suggested.

“And have you seen him on a horse?” Eldrich continued, “He looks like he’ll fall the moment it moves!” Laes could feel his ears burning.

“I’m sure he won’t fall if he were to ride you,” Heth was laughing now, “Oh come now! There are better uses for his mouth than discussing poetry or art.”

Eldrich snorted, “I think you’re just trying to palm me off to just about anyone because of a certain Anglian princess. “

Heth laughed very loudly at that.

Laes buried his face in his hands feeling humiliated. Eldrich and Heth were walking away now and their voices grew softer.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes returns to regular duty, but it's not any easier. Punishments, scorn and illness continue to plague him.
> 
> Warnings for figging, urethral insertion, groping, forced masturbation, fainting!Laes

Laes felt very unhappy after overhearing Eldrich and Heth’s conversation. But he felt Eldrich had spoken the truth. He was of no use in conversation with the nobility or the educated. He’d spent his few years in Eonia trying so hard to just keep up with the studies required to pass his examinations that he had not really acquired any learning. Anders who was younger than him was smarter in speech, often making clever remarks or jokes that used a turn of phrase in Latin or a Germanic language that Laes was thoroughly unfamiliar with. Sometimes the jokes were aimed at him, and he still wouldn’t understand. Anders would painstakingly explain in detail which would be worse for it was usually a taunt about his sexual activities.  


He realised a little shamefully that the only skills he’d received any praise for were restricted to the bedchamber and that too as the one being fucked. Anders’ taunts only hit him harder then.  


Anders was always home nowadays for the flyers trained for their regular duties with the Varanyan regiment. Laes felt even more sidelined now during mealtimes for Anders, Terel and Cavil conversed freely and easily, often about things he knew nothing about. Not only did he and Anders not have a common childhood, his younger brother also had many friends who were other officers and hence had more in common with Cavil or even Terel. He also had other privileges such as use of the officers’ mess and the regimental horses and the authority to use a motor car inside the palace area premises.  


Meanwhile at work too, things were becoming tough. While Cavil did his best to dissociate himself from Laes while on duty, Anders went out of his way to proclaim his ranking superiority. He would pull Laes up for spot inspections every other day, discover some error or the other, either a tie askew or the polish dulling off his boots, and then he would assign him demerits for these. He would always call out to Laes for the errands that the lowest guardsmen ran for officers. So far Laes had been instructed to clean Anders’ dress uniform boots, his dirty mud-caked fishing boots, wash down his motor, wash down his horses, clean their stables, and many other small tasks that Laes obeyed only because he was in uniform. He would listen to Anders’ chastisements and commands with his head bowed down, cheeks red with humiliation. Anders also had the privilege of being able to add to Laes’ punishments of double shifts and additional guard duties.  


That year the late summer weather turned unusually hot, a far cry from the pleasant warmth of the earlier weeks. Sunning was discarded in favour of cool baths and iced drinks and staying indoors in the daytime. It was far too warm for any outdoor work, but the guard rosters still had to be followed! Outdoor shifts were reduced to two hours from the mandatory three hours and most men couldn’t wait to return indoors.  


Laes’ shifts though were not reduced. With Cavil as strict as ever and Anders equally merciless, Laes found himself on longer shifts and more outdoor shifts. He often had doubled guard duties out in the hot sun everyday usually at an uncovered post. It was doubly difficult in the harsh sun so soon after the cold of the mountains, and his illness. He’d experienced the much vaunted fine summer for barely ten days! He had perforce to tolerate the heat, the sun, the incessant headache and the sheer exhaustion of being out for long shifts every day, and with the added unhappiness of receiving punishment shifts from not just Cavil now but also Anders.  


***  


A few days later, Tiaana and Eon arrived again from Felisia, this time for a longer period. Eon was to serve in the Felisian embassy in Varanya. Everyone was delighted with the news. Laes though, felt largely indifferent. Tiaana had still continued to either ignore or berate him and Eon took his cue from her.  


He nevertheless accompanied Cavil, Anders and Eldrich when they went to meet them at the airship landing bay. He watched fascinated as the huge structure landed, and a few people disembarked, all of them looking tiny against its vast frame. Cavil, Anders and Eldrich all took turns to kiss Tiaana’s cheek as soon as she arrived, and hug her lightly. Laes was deputed to collect the luggage.  


“How have you been?” Eldrich said warmly to the couple, while Laes brought the bags over, “We’ve missed you a lot here!”  


“I’ve been perfectly fine,” Tiaana laughed as Eon helped her remove her wrap and hat. “How do I look? This is the latest of fashions from Felisia.”  


She wore a dark green silk dress, with a square neckline deep enough to expose her ample cleavage, just about covering her nipples. Her face was tanned a golden brown and light freckles dotted her chest and the rounded curves of her breasts visible over her dress. She wore a beautiful emerald necklace. Her skirt flared out, flying in the air, with a high slit that went all the way to her upper thigh. Her legs were bare and unstockinged, the smooth skin also tanned perfectly. Laes thought it looked embarrassingly indecent.  


“You look lovely,” Eldrich told her and also gave her a kiss.  


“Beautiful,” Anders declared and kissed her too, while Cavil simply hugged her warmly and ruffled her hair laughing as she gave him a mock glare.  


Eon beamed in pride, and Laes briefly thought he looked quite idiotic.  


As they left the landing bay, walking towards the motors, Laes arranged to have their many bags loaded into the vehicle, and picked up some of the smaller ones himself. Tiaana tucked one arm in Eldrich’s and one arm in Eon’s.  


“Eon gave me this as an anniversary gift,” she said, inclining her neck.  


“It’s beautiful,” Cavil told Eon who was still smiling proudly at his wife.  


“Anders, why are you not joining us in Issoia next month?” Tiaana asked.  


“Mountain posting,” Anders said, excitedly.  


“Oh,” she pouted.  


“Why is hussy little Lissie still here?” She asked suddenly, tossing her chin at Laes, who was struggling with a small but bulky bag.  


“Where else would he be?” Cavil said, “He’s posted with the Varanyan regiment you know.”  


Laes frowned, wishing they wouldn’t talk about him as though he were not present.  


“Why can’t you send him on the mountain posting instead of Anders? I’m sure it’s no great loss for the regiment.”  


Laes wished she wouldn’t speak like that in front of Eon.  


“He just returned from a rather long stint,” Cavil said.  


“I heard about that,” Tiaana said snidely, “He doesn’t seem to have done much other than bed a few gunners.”  


“That’s not true,” Laes retorted hotly, “There was a skirmish, and I was hit and –“  


Tiaana ignored him outright, “I’d rather have Anders around than Lissie. I wanted to take him to Issoia, so he and Eon can go diving in the waters together.”  


“Anders will be back soon, dearest,” Cavil told her, “And he has a furlough due after that so you may all go where you please.”  


Laes tried not to scowl when he heard that. His own furlough had not been approved yet due to the time he’d spent away on illness.  


***  


The next day, Laes found he was to be put in service of Lady Aria and her party for two days. Lady Aria was a Parvian noblewoman visiting Varland in connection with some new treaties and had a desire to see the new Aevrne dam and its backwaters some miles upcountry from Varanya. Parva was an inland country with rolling hills and vast plains and lush forests, famous for its horses and pack mules. Even the embassy buildings in Varanya had more space devoted to stables than living quarters.  


“This is an important and prestigious duty,” Cavil told him, “I hope you’ll fulfill it adequately!” Laes personally thought his duties sounded more like that of a groom for the horses, camp cook and general servant combined rather than an armed escort.  


“Muck this up, Laes, and I will have your hide,” Terel said.  


“Not to forget your next promotion,” Eldrich muttered.  


Laes learnt later that Eldrich had asked Cavil to put him to Aria’s service since he had some knowledge of tending to horses. He reported for duty at the precise time requested in the breakfast room at the palace, where the Parvians, Adrian, Terel and Eldrich were going through some papers.  


“Guardsman Laes will be at your service during your tour of the Aevrne dam,” Eldrich told Aria when Laes presented himself. Laes bowed. Aria was small, slender and pretty, but she radiated strength and hardness. Laes deduced she must be at least forty. She was accompanied by an extremely handsome young military aide called Rove and her secretary Elke, also short and lithe. They were all attired in smart, riding outfits  


Aria snorted at Eldrich, “You mean you will have him keep an eye on me, all day?” she smirked, “Very well. He may join us in our plans.”  


To Laes’ surprise, their plan for the next two days was to tour the countryside on horseback. The Parvians were all excellent riders, swift and agile. Laes was as bad as ever, unable to egg his mount to move swifter, incapable of instructing the docile animal on jumping fences or crossing water. At each halt, the rest of the party had to wait for him, and by the time they were done the first day, Aria was furious.  


“What did you think you were doing? And whatever are you doing now?” she shouted at Laes, while he was tending to their horses the first evening. He was saddle sore and his back and legs hurt, so that he had to hobble around camp, as there was no one else along to tend to the animals. “Look lively!” she yelled, “These are the finest hunters from Parva. They need to be rubbed down immediately and fed or they’ll catch cold. Why does a simple task take you so long?” she sounded extremely annoyed.  


The next morning before as they were to return to Varanya, she was even more furious.  


“You can’t ride for toffee! And you were so slow while tending to Ryka, I think he might be falling ill.”  


Ryka was a big, black magnificent stallion that Adrian had requested as a surprise gift for Verne. Laes shuddered to think what Adrian would say if Ryka were to be ill.  


“’F-forgive me,” he mumbled, feeling inadequate as he stood in front of Lady Aria in her tent.  


“I’m going to complain to Lord Terel. I will have you punished!”  


Laes paled, “P-please.... please don’t. I’ll stay up all night with him and take care of him. Pl-please don’t lodge a complaint – not with Lord Terel please.”  


He couldn’t imagine how many more demerits and punishments that would mean! Terel would be furious!  


“Why ever not?” Aria demanded, “I will not let you off without a punishment.”  


“Pl-please, my promotion...” he felt sick at the thought of how humiliating it would be if he were failed again this year.  


“My lady,” Elke suddenly spoke up, “Perhaps if you were to punish him yourself? He will have learnt a lesson and we can administer it as per our own preferences.”  


“That’s a lovely thought,” Aria said immediately, “We have our ways of dealing with recalcitrant horses.”  


Laes agreed, just glad not to be at the receiving end of Terel’s ire any more.  


Once they’d returned, he was summoned to Aria’s quarters in Varanya that evening, in a beautiful sunlit room, furnished tastefully with chintz and fine china. A long rope hung from an empty chandelier hook in the ceiling.  


Aria, Elke and Rove stood by a low wooden table. On a plate on the table there was a small, thick pale yellow item, long and knobbly. Ginger - Laes realised. Thin long slivers of the root also lay on the plate. He wondered why it was kept there.  


“Come,” Aria said in annoyance, “We don’t have all day to dawdle like you. Take off your trousers,” she commanded.  


Laes flushed but obeyed, expecting a thrashing with the riding crop that she was imperiously striking against her boot.  


“And your underpants,” she continued impatiently, “Shirt, vest, everything. I want you completely unclad.”  


Laes hesitated very briefly but remembered her threat to go to Terel and complied. He finally stood before her, completely nude and trembling slightly, covering himself with his hands. He felt uncomfortable but then reminded himself that even earlier he had been practically stripped naked in a public spectacle while being punished. Here there were at least only the three of them. Aria imperiously knocked his hands away. She walked around him, examining his body in detail. She splayed her fingers over his chest, moving close to examine his nipples. She glanced down at his cock as well, now lying limp, and smirked.  


“Is that all there is?” she said scornfully, and prodded the soft flesh with the head of her riding crop. Laes winced, for she wasn’t particularly gentle.  


“I heard you lie with other men?” Elke asked suddenly.  


Laes nodded, wondering what difference that should make to her.  


“Are you usually the one getting fucked or the one fucking, or do you do both?” she asked.  


Laes stared at her uncomprehendingly, shocked to be asked such questions by a woman!  


“Answer the question, please,” Elke said patiently.  


“The-the first,” he whispered, his cheeks red and warm.  


“So your arse is not untouched?”  


He nodded, suddenly worried. Were the punishments in Parva sexual in nature?  


“Oh don’t worry, I won’t be fucking you if that’s what worries you! Or either of them,” Rove said suddenly.  


“Enough of all this,” Aria snapped, “Do you know what we do in Parva with underperforming horses?” she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.  


“N-no,” he stuttered.  


“I heard you worked in Vane’s stables,” she said, “What did they do?”  


“F-fed them a special diet,” he said vaguely. He was unaware of these details.  


“Did they ever use this?” Aria picked up the fat piece of ginger and waved it in front of his eyes.  


Laes shook his head, puzzled. He didn’t think they’d ever used ginger in the horse feed. He wondered if it had special nutrient properties  


“Step forward now!”  


Laes followed her instruction. His hands were tied to the rope hanging from the ceiling and the length adjusted so that he could keep his feet flat on the ground and even bend his knees slightly. Laes found his eye going to the riding crop Aria held. It was the only implement in the entire room, and he felt grateful it wasn’t a whip. Elke grabbed his legs and spread them apart a bit. He found himself worrying a little on what they planned to do. It would still be better than getting reported to Terel, he decided.  


Rove picked up the piece of ginger and walking behind Laes, pushed it into his arse, swiftly. Laes gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion. His rear channel stretched to pull the thick root in. It stung slightly.  


Laes stared puzzled at Aria. The piece of ginger was long and thick and oddly shaped with knobs and indentations and it filled his insides but not enough to hurt.  


“Did they not use this?” Aria asked.  


Laes shook his head. It felt warm but he didn’t quite understand what was happening. The warmth spread around his channel.  


“How does it feel?”  


The warmth was increasing, all the way inside him. He wriggled a little, and felt a slight twinge.  


“I-it stings a little,” he said.  


Rove shoved it in some more, and then Laes almost howled. It burnt! He remembered now how he’d heard Vane refusing to use this practice saying it hurt the horses. Rove wriggled it inside him, rotating it. The heat built up on the sensitive skin.  


“Aaahhhh.... nooo...” Laes writhed miserably and tried to expel the piece, contracting his buttocks in an effort to push it out.  


It only worsened the pain and he howled even more loudly.  


“P-pl-please... take it out,” he begged.  


Rove pushed a finger inside, thrusting the piece deeper. It brushed him deep inside in his most intimate parts and Laes shuddered. He didn’t know whether to cry or give in to the sensation within him.  


Even as he hung there, breathing heavily, Aria stepped behind him. She brought the riding crop down on his bare buttocks, swift and hard. By five strokes, Laes’ cries had died down to whimpers. Each whack had sent the piece deeper inside. His arse was on fire inside and outside.  


“Aaaaahhh...,” he moaned, knowing he sounded like some of the whores at the cheap taverns in Candle Street or a character in a street play when they mimed sexual acts on stage. They would thrust themselves around obscenely and make noises as he did now.  


He slumped in the rope binding, feeling a tug on his wrists. Rove hauled him up, holding him around his chest. Elke knelt down in front of Laes, and rested a hand on his thigh.  


Laes moaned miserably. Elke palmed his semi-aroused cock. To his shock, Laes felt himself hardening. She pressed her thumb against his slit. Laes watched through fog-addled eyes as Elke held his cock erect. Her finger dipped into his slit he felt his balls tighten.  


And then the burning sensation reached the tip of his cock.  


“Noooo....”  


Elke slipped a thin sliver of ginger into his cock. It was drier and harder and went inside as a needle would but with the shaved edges brushing him inside. The initial warmth immediately gave way to a painful burning. She slid one more piece in, and then one more until his cock was stiff.  


Laes screamed so loud, his throat felt hoarse.  


“Haaaaa.....aaahhhhh....” he shouted, “Aahhhh...” no other words formed in his brain.  


The riding crop landed on his swollen cock now, five times again. Laes’ mind filled with a riot of bright colourful lights. He knew nothing but the burn inside him. The last strike was heavy and hard, Elke putting all her strength into it. Laes collapsed, ignoring the pain in his wrists.  


When Laes came to some minutes later, he lay on his side on the floor naked, soiled with urine and semen, arse and cock reddened and still burning a little inside, tears streaming from his eyes.  


“You may leave now,” Aria told him, “I will refrain from complaining further about you.”  


Laes rose, donned his clothes and left. He walked awkwardly out. It was late in the evening now and he’d missed supper. That was perhaps a good thing as he’d be unable to sit straight now for a while.  


***  


As he was leaving the embassy, Eldrich encountered him and fell in step with him.  


“So what took you to the Parvian embassy this late at night?”  


‘N-nothing,” Laes said.  


Eldrich raised an eyebrow.  


“Th-they wanted some information.”  


“What kind of information?” Eldrich snapped out.  


“Uh – un... the recipe for horse feed used in Aene.”  


Eldrich stared at him.  


Laes bit his lip. His insides, although no longer burning, still felt odd and he wanted to bathe and change. Unconsciously he rubbed his arse lightly.  


Eldrich’ eyes rose. Laes saw his gaze fall on his hands, bruised by the rope, and his unbuttoned shirt.  


“Slutting it out, are we?”  


Laes blushed.  


“Did Rove fuck you? Or was it Aria with her phallus? Was she rough? Or was it Elke?”  


His eyes flew over Laes’ frame swiftly. “Tell me,” he said roughly, “Tell me what they did...” he grabbed Laes by his arms.  


“I-it’s none of your business,” Laes muttered.  


“Enjoyed it, did you?” Eldrich said sardonically, “Missing your trove of gunner bedmates here?”  


“I-I need to leave,” Laes stuttered and Eldrich, after a moment, let him go.  


Laes returned swiftly to his room where he managed to get some bathwater. He sank into the tub and finally gave into the tears he’d been holding back for two days.  


***  


A few days later, Terel had a small dinner party for their family and the king’s in honour of Tiaana’s visit. It was to be a formal affair, he announced, his eyes resting briefly on Laes. Laes had to dig through his trunk before he could find his largely unused dinner suit. It looked old and worn but he had to wear it nevertheless! To make it look a little neater, he wore the pin Dern had sent him, at his neck.  


The dinner was uneventful. Tiaana and Eldrich did bait Laes as expected but he was so used to that now, thanks to Anders, that he ignored it. After dinner, Terel and Adrian left as did the women, while the others stayed back for some wine. Laes too stayed. The wine was plentiful but Laes stopped after two glasses, aware that he already felt a little lightheaded. Eldrich, Anders and Eon looked quite drunk, all giggling over some indecent joke.  


“What’s that you’re wearing?” Verne asked Laes suddenly, pointing at his neck.  


“A- a brooch,” Laes said a little self-consciously.  


“Where did you get that from? I didn’t know you had money to spend on such trinkets,” Cavil interspersed, “I remember we docked your pay again last month for excessive insubordination!”  


“I-it’s a gift.”  


“Looks like craftwork from Pye. And isn’t that a lily? Some of the houses there have lilies on their crest,” Eldrich continued. He smirked at Laes as he spoke, and Laes looked away, feeling strangely worried.  


“Weren’t the gunners in the fifty-seventh from Pye?” Anders asked.  


Laes flushed.  


“A gift from a gunner,” Anders almost sang out the words, “I wonder what you could have done for a gunner to receive a gift like that. Did you save his life in the firing?”  


Laes shook his head miserably.  


“It’s a very fine gift,” Eldrich persisted, “Then you must have had him bed you? And more than once, surely?”  


“I can’t imagine how many times I’d need to bed someone before I gave them a gift like that,” Eon slurred derisively.  


“You gifted Tiaana emeralds,” Laes said. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, loosened by the wine.  


Cavil struck him then, fast and hard across his left cheek. Laes felt pain blossom across his cheek.  


“How dare you speak of Tiaana like that,” he seethed.  


Eon steeped forward, his face suffused with anger. Laes felt terrified looking at him for the other man was always so pleasant and cheerful. Anders stood right behind him, equally furious.  


“How dare you! You exceed yourself, you common little slut,” Eon raged, his eyes glinting with fury. He grabbed Laes’ shirt at the throat, the sharp edge of the silver brooch digging into his soft flesh and shoved him against the wall. The younger man cried out as his head hit the stone surface. He slumped to his knees.  


Eldrich suddenly moved in, “Stop it you all. Eon, Cavil, Anders - It’s just a brooch, and it oughtn’t to matter what he did to get it as long as he did his other duties!”  


“And Laes - you little idiot – Eon’s gifts to Tiaana are out of love, not out of gratitude for a few quick tumbles in the hay or whatever it is you use up in those hovels there.”  


Laes raised himself off the floor, ready to protest.  


“Shut it, Laes,” Eldrich continued ruthlessly, “Dern is an old friend of mine and he wrote me after his posting. Oh he doesn’t mention you by name, but how many other Varanyans would be wanton enough to have done all he said. And how many of them would have a brooch from Pye with his family crest!”  


Laes stilled. He felt tears well up in his eyes.  


“I think it’s time to leave,” Cavil said, “Come all of you. Laes – remember to check the demerits list and the punishment roster tomorrow.”  


Laes sighed softly, and slumped back to the floor, waiting for the others to leave.  


***  


Everyone left except Eldrich. He stood by the door, watching Laes, “Well, hussy Lissie, you do annoy everyone sooner or later don’t you?”  


Laes felt the sting of the nicknames yet again and this time he couldn’t stop himself.  


“Why do you keep calling me that!” he said miserably.  


“What?” Eldrich challenged, “Hussy or Lissie?”  


“I’m not a whore. You know I’m not. And – and y-you asked to lie with you.”  


“Yes, but do you think no one hears of your other escapades?” Eldrich hissed, “Dern was in Eonia with me. He wrote of you. Oh not you by name. He wrote of a rather useful little guardsman he and Nels befriended. I could think of no one else. And don’t think it wasn’t evident what you were doing with the Parvians last evening.”  


Laes turned his face away unhappily and stayed there on the floor. After a few seconds Eldrich too walked away.  


***  


Laes finally picked himself off the floor, an hour later. He’d just sat there dully watching the walls.  


He decided to take a walk before returning to his bedchamber, and found himself wandering almost down to the marketplace as he tried to soothe his fraught mind with the exercise. Finally exhausted, he returned towards the house. He was surprised to find Eldrich out by a garden pavilion, near Terel’s house, reclining on a low step, an empty bottle of wine in his hand.  


“Eldrich,” he stopped, surprised. He wondered if the other man was there for an assignation.  


“Lisssie,” the other man slurred. He was clearly drunk, “Whasamatter? Went out to earn more jewellery, eh?”  


Laes winced but ignored the barb. Eldrich looked quite drunk.  


“You need to go home. Or get inside somewhere.” A mild autumn chilled had descended and Eldrich was only in shirtsleeves, with a thin cloak in one arm  


“N-no, I like it here. It’s pretty. You’re ugly. Go away.”  


He reached for Eldrich’s shoulder to help him up. But that annoyed the other man and he shrugged his hand.  


“Don’t touch me!” he hissed, his mouth reeking of stale liquor, “Heth thinks I like you. Well I don’t! You’re just a slutty little...”  


“Common little guardsman, yes I know,” Laes said, trying not to let the hurt show.  


“Let me help you home,” Laes said insistently, and finally Eldrich gave in and let Laes half drag him up. He was far too heavy for Laes, so the younger man led him to his own house which was closest, entering through a side door usually left open for the servants’ use. Once in, Laes gave him some water to drink.  


“Ugh,” Eldrich said, shaking his head. “Need a piss pot,” he said suddenly.  


Laes sighed and finally led Eldrich towards his own room, so he could use the bath chamber there. He showed him the space and then left him to it. He heard Eldrich puttering around inside, at one point even retching a little. He wondered if he should go and help but Eldrich had bolted the door.  


“I feel awful!” Eldrich announced, standing in the doorway clad only in his trousers.  


He dropped heavily onto the bed and sat there. Laes wondered how long he planned to stay here, he was feeling quite sleepy and he had an early day tomorrow. Eldrich shivered slightly. Laes gave him a blanket and he covered himself with it. Laes removed his boots and coat. Eldrich had stretched out on his bed, and lay with his eyes closed. Laes sighed and curled into the chair instead with a blanket. He kept the lantern on. He’d have to just wake Eldrich in the morning before anyone came by.  


After a while, Laes was roused from his doze by Eldrich. He was shaking him by the shoulder. He looked more lucid now and was looking around the room curiously.  


“Where are the rest of your chambers?” he asked.  


Laes stared at him in confusion and then muttered, “This is all there is.” He didn’t have the large multi-roomed chambers that Cavil and Tiaana had with a bedroom and a sitting room, and a supper room, or even a terrace or garden added in. He just had a room with a small bath-chamber attached.  


“It’s tiny,” Eldrich declared, “Our chambermaids have bigger rooms.”  


Laes shrugged. He’d always had this room since he’d returned. Eldrich pulled on his shirt, over his broad chest, his fingers moving more easily now, the effect of the wine perhaps wearing away.  


“What are you staring at?” he asked Laes, who had been gaping at his chest without realising it.  


“Uh – nothing,” Laes said, a little red-faced to be caught lying.  


Eldrich raised his eyebrow. He came closer to Laes and leaned down, blocking his way. His shirt hung open, exposing the flat hard planes of his torso.  


“I know you stare at me when you think I’m not looking,” he hissed, “With your mouth open.”  


Laes shifted uncomfortably. Eldrich was larger than him. He’d never really noticed but now as he bent over Laes, he realised suddenly that the older man could easily hold him down. And strangely he didn’t think he’d mind. Eldrich smelt of an odd combination of stale wine and strawberries and wild roses. He felt a stirring in his lower belly.  


“Do you remember how it felt to have me inside you?” Eldrich said. He pulled Laes’ blanket off, and stared down at his crotch. Laes’ trousers did nothing to hide his arousal.  


Eldrich smirked, and Laes blushed.  


“So you wondered why I called you a whore?” the older man said lazily.  


Eldrich pulled Laes off the chair and grasped his hand and twisting it behind his back, shoved him face front against the wall. Laes gasped as his face and chest hit the stone and put his free hand to balance himself.  


“Wh-what are you doing?” he hissed, hating the note of panic that crept into his voice, “Ahhh...” Eldrich grabbed his other hand and twisted it up as well, pushing his face into the wall.  


“Y-you’re hurting me,” he whimpered. Eldrich’s hand came to rest at the waistband of his trousers and swiftly unbuckled his belt. Laes tried to buck against the grip but couldn’t. He kicked a leg out behind him only to have a knee thrust between his legs.  


He slumped forward grunting as pain shot through his crotch. As he tried to regain his breath, he felt something thick being wrapped around his hands - his own belt! His hands were twisted high up his back and bound tight, hurting his shoulders, and he was almost at his knees. Eldrich yanked him up by his collar and pressing him forward again, slid his hand into his underpants, and pulled them down with his trousers. Laes felt cold air on his buttocks and the rough wall against his crotch and whimpered again.  


“Wh-what are you doing?”  


Eldrich didn’t respond. One hand still at Laes’ neck, he moved the other down to Laes’ arse, grabbing the soft mounds of his buttocks roughly, kneading them, digging his knuckles into them, shoving Laes’ bare front into the wall.  


“Not as plump as they used to be,” he murmured in Laes’ ear, “Getting skinny, aren’t you?”  


“L-let me go...” Laes said weakly. A part of him however felt a little thrill of satisfaction. Eldrich’s hands were on him, he thought dreamily.  


“Dern wrote me – of his education in your hands or should I say in your arse. He is quite a writer, you know...he was very detailed for he knows my inclinations are widespread. He told me how you took them together, his cock and Nels’ cock in your tiny hole at the same time, how tight it was and how you welcomed it and squeezed them together. I’ve seen Nels, and Dern as well. That is an impressive feat. I know only of whores who do that.”  


Laes felt his heart thudding noisily in his chest.  


“’N-n-nooo... I – I ...” Laes felt miserable at the thought that Dern had spoken to others of something that had happened in their bedchamber.  


Eldrich slid his index finger between the buttocks along the velvety skin of the crack spreading the rounded globes apart with his thumb and other fingers. He pressed the index finger into Laes’ tight hole and pushed it in, dry and thick, right into the unprepared tightness. Laes cried out as he was stretched painfully. He hadn't lain with anyone in days and barring the incident with the ginger it had been weeks since he'd had anyone in him.  


“You’re so tight. How did you manage to take them both inside you?” Eldrich murmured. “Will you let myself and Heth take you as Nels and Dern did? As a whore on your back for both of us, at the same time?”  


“S-stop,” Laes tried again.  


“Do you really want me to?” the finger inched out of his hole, and then he released his buttocks. Laes moaned. The hand moved forward to his crotch where his shaft had already began to harden, “I don’t think you do,” Eldrich whispered, palming his arousal and rubbing it swiftly.  


“Ahhh....,” Laes moaned needily. Eldrich’s fingers were on him, touching him ...all the way down there, inside him, “Y-you don’t want me....”  


“Don’t you like this?” Eldrich asked him continuing to move his hand over the thickening cock, “I know you do. See how your tiny little cock is growing.”  


“Unnnnhhhh...”  


Eldrich moved his other hand off Laes’ neck and pulled his lower body towards his. Laes felt himself being pressed against Eldrich’s broad frame. He could feel Eldrich’s swollen cock pressing into his buttocks through his thick trousers, and he thrust back. He wanted that hardness inside him, pushing in mercilessly so he could feel it all through the night and the next day as well.  


Eldrich flicked his thumb against the slit at the tip of Laes’ cock, already leaking a small trickle of fluid. He pressed down. Laes moaned.  


“Aaaahhhhh.... I heard you call me... common... ahhh......”  


Eldrich slid his free left hand into the front of Laes’ shirt, and reached for his nipples. He pinched the tiny nubs one by one until they were swollen into twin peaks, and then undid the bindings of the shirt letting it fall open.  


Laes felt his bollocks tighten and his cock swelling impossibly, then Eldrich’s hand moved off his throbbing arousal, so that he was held against him only by his left hand on his chest, still stroking his nipples.  


He moaned again, he couldn’t help it. He needed Eldrich, wanted his hands on him, his cock thrust inside him, pounding him into the wall. Eldrich’s right hand, wet with his fluids moved to his stomach, spreading the stickiness across the flat planes.  


“It’s what you are.... common little slut,” Eldrich said. He turned him towards the mirror, an arm still around his chest.  


“See how you look,” Eldrich smirked.  


Laes stared at the mirror through tear-glazed eyes. His shirt hung open and off his left shoulder, revealing the rest of his body, bared indecently, his pale chest heaving, his nipples looked large and puffy and dark with arousal, the pointed nubs swollen and hard. Sweat glistened on his chest, trickling down to his navel. Streaks of white covered his belly and abdomen. From a coarse thatch of dark hair, his swollen prick stood erect, slender and not very long, his bollocks drawn tight below. His legs were apart and trembling. Eldrich’s left hand rested across his torso, stroking his side while his other hand was stroking his inside thigh, sending a tremble through his entire lower body.  


“See how wanton you look, your little prick is begging for attention,” Eldrich whispered, “You deserve to be called a hussy.”  


Laes closed his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks.  


“Come to me as my whore,” Eldrich said decisively. He stroked Laes’ engorged cock, pulling it against his body. He stroked his thumb over the swollen bollocks. Laes gasped.  


“I’ll give you a brooch with the royal seal,” Eldrich offered, and held his ring in front of Laes’ eyes, the intricate pattern of the royal crest etched with silver on mother of pearl.  


“Or we could brand the seal on you. Should we do it on your prick here... ,” he said slapping the hard column of flesh lightly. Laes let out a pained cry, “Or here on your bollocks?” his finger ran slowly down the underside of Laes’ erect cock and cupped his balls, tugging them lightly. He pressed the ring against the sensitive flesh and Laes nearly wept.  


He moved his hand and cupped Laes’ buttocks suddenly. “No, I’ll brand you here,” he said, squeezing the right cheek roughly, and then pinching it hard, twisting the flesh painfully, “Then if anyone else tries to have a piece of your arse, they’ll know you’re taken.”  


Laes howled in pain, and then suddenly he was let go. He fell forward to his knees, even as the belt was whipped off, freeing his arms. He flailed and then collapsed on his front just about managing to support himself on hands and knees. He had no control on his body after that, as he let go, soiling the floor with his sticky release.  


Eldrich stood over him smirking, “If you do change your mind, Heth will be here in the autumn.”  


He strode out leaving Laes curled on the floor, sobbing unhappily.  


***  


Cavil was as good as his word. He gave Laes a week full of double shifts, seven straight hours standing at the unsheltered palace square, from morning to evening with only his beret for cover. On the third such afternoon, Laes was summoned to Cavil’s office to explain an additional complaint he’d earned from Anders in the morning. It had been a hot and windless day, and unusually humid as well so Laes was almost soaked in sweat. However, he went immediately, foregoing his evening tea, knowing that Cavil hated to be kept waiting. He was surprised to see through the partially open door that Terel and Eldrich were there, seated in the comfortable armchairs with glasses of iced wine, that reminded Laes he still felt thirsty despite the repeated drinks of water he’d had through the day. Cavil was sitting at the edge of his table and they were talking rather seriously.  


The remains of two lunch trays lay on the table and Laes could see there had been fresh cold soup, greens, duck and cold custard. His stomach grumbled softly as he recollected the afternoon tea meal of cold sandwich and hard cake he had abandoned. He hoped they hadn’t heard him.  


“...troop positions... blueprints for the new guns....agents...” he heard Eldrich murmuring.  


“Enter!” Cavil said impatiently, as he hovered at the door.  


“Oh it’s you,” he stared at Laes blankly, and then seemed to recollect, “Right! The complaint... Come on in. Eldrich, forgive me the intrusion, this will take a minute or two, no more.”  


Laes obeyed. Cavil’s room was cool and inside, the blinds drawn across the windows to keep the heat out, and in the dimmer light, Laes almost felt dizzy. He blinked to steady himself. Eldrich wrinkled his nose as he stood at attention. Laes flushed slightly. He hadn’t washed up and he knew he was stinking of dust and grime and perspiration. His shirt stuck to his sweat-soaked body and his underpants and trousers too.  


“Anders says you were rude to him when he asked you to start up the flyers’ motor to keep it warm? And hence they were delayed by half an hour in reaching their training fields.” Cavil said.  


“I – I wasn’t being rude, Sir,” he stammered out, knowing he would need to address Cavil as sir even if no one were around, while he was on duty. He felt so tired, and the fragrant smell of flavoured custard lingered in the room. He felt so hungry. Afternoon tea would soon be over in the mess. He’d been missing lunch the last three days, but he’d at least managed tea; that didn’t look possible today. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he felt his shoulders slump in exhaustion.  


“Stop stuttering,” Cavil said coldly, “And stand up straight! You know you are expected to help an officer if he asks, even if he is a junior one.”  


“Yes, Sir, but I couldn’t today. I don’t know how to drive a motor,” he explained, his cheeks pinking, een as he straightened himself painfully.  


“Incompetent,” Terel said contemptuously, “He can barely stay atop a horse and he can’t drive a motor. Clearly fit to remain only a guardsman.” He poured himself a fresh glass of wine. Near him Eldrich snorted.  


Laes tried to ignore that hurtful aside and instead stared at the beads of condensation trickling down the sides of the wine jug. He felt thirsty too now despite an uncomfortable fullness in his bladder.  


Cavil was saying something, he realised. He blinked up at his brother. He could see his lips moving but he heard no words. All he could hear was a faint drumming sound in his ears. And then everything began to turn grey in front of his eyes, and his legs began to buckle under him, unwilling to hold him up anymore. He stepped forward seeking some support, and his hands came in contact with the soft surface of Cavil’s coat. Gratefully, he fainted into his brother’s arms.  


He woke on the floor of Cavil’s study, his head resting against his brother’s broad chest. Cavil smelt of hay and apples and lavender, and Laes wanted to bury his face into his soft shirt and stay there, with those strong arms holding him in place. His eyes felt so heavy he could barely open them, and his head was thrumming with a dull pain.  


“Laes?” Cavil’s tone was softer and kinder than Laes had heard in a long time and his touch, as he stroked Laes’ face was gentle.  


He slumped deeper into Cavil’s embrace, welcoming the surprisingly caring touch.There were other voices around, Eldrich, he recognised, and a cool, large hand on his wrist. He let out a soft sigh and struggled to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy!  


“He’s waking up.” That was Eldrich.  


“He just fainted, suddenly,” Cavil was saying, “He was just standing there one moment, and then... Laes?”  


“Drinking probably,” Terel’s irritated tone cut through Laes’ exhaustion.  


“Loosen his clothes,” Eldrich suggested.  


He was lowered onto the floor, his head still on Cavil’s lap. Someone undid his shirt. Cool air brushed his sweat-dampened chest and belly, and he sighed again. He struggled to raise his head. He felt so tired! Through the haze of his building headache, he felt hands undoing his belt, and fingers pressing down on his stomach. Wetness spread across his inner thighs, and he heard an exclamation from Cavil. He let out a distressed sound as he realised he’d wet himself.  


Terel was making a disgusted sound as was Eldrich.  


“Pissed himself again!”  


A grey mist covered his vision again and then he remembered nothing, until he woke up again, on the settee, his head resting on a bolster. Eldrich was patting him awake with a wet towel on his cheeks and neck. Mylla was leaning over him, her fingers at his collarbone.  


“Good, you’re awake.” Mylla’s tone was brisk, “Eldrich, help him sit up.”  


He let the older man pull him up and lean him back against the arm of the settee. Laes glanced down at himself then and whimpered in alarm as he took in his state of undress. His shirt was undone and his boots, trousers and underpants had been removed, leaving him bared to the gaze of everyone there. His hips and lower belly still bore the marks of Eldrich’s rough handling from a few days ago.  


A pretty young nurse knelt by Laes’ side, wiping his limp crotch and thighs with a damp towel, her fingers moving swiftly and efficiently over his sensitive flesh.  


“Drink this,” Mylla commanded, holding out a glass of water. He took a few sips and stared around him. Cavil stood at the foot of the settee, looking worried and tired. To the other side of the room, the puddle he’d caused was being swabbed by one of the chambermaids. He blushed shamefully. Terel caught his gaze and snorted derisively, looking irritated.  


Mylla took his free wrist and checked his pulse using her pocket watch. “You should be fine. Good thing you caught him before he hit the floor, Cavil.”  


Terel handed Mylla a glass of wine and gave Laes an angry glance.  


“Have you been drinking?” Terel sounded angry, as always, “Is that why he collapsed and pissed all over himself?” he asked Mylla.  


Mylla shook her head, “Heat exhaustion, dehydration, and a skipped meal or two, I expect. Some rest today and he should be fine tomorrow.”  


Terel snorted, “Weakling!”  


Mylla continued, “And rest alone, Laes... you seem to be indulging in some rather strenuous activities in bed.” She lightly touched his hip, where Eldrich’s fingers had left a large bluish bruise. Laes gulped. Eldrich frowned as he noted that and flushed slightly.  


“Whoring himself out,” Terel sneered again, "Probably picked up something from the brothels!" Laes wished he could care but he was too busy trying not to throw up. He was not very successful though and Mylla’s assistant managed to place a bowl under his mouth just in time. He had to be helped to his rooms by Mylla’s assistants. Cavil lent him a cloak to cover his bare frame.  


As he left, he heard Terel, “Well, now that we’re done with that excitement, can we get back to more important matters. What else does this agent of yours say?”  


“The gun patterns...”  


He had the rest of the day off but could do nothing other than lie in bed exhausted. In the evening, to his surprise, Cavil; came to see him with Mylla so she could examine him more thoroughly. To Laes’ embarrassment, she even looked at and touched his intimate areas.  


"Just a heat fever," she announced when she was done.  


To his great surprise, after that, Cavil scrapped his additional shifts, and actually signed his old request for a furlough. Unfortunately though, he spent his furlough down with a fever and so was forced to stay in bed. He lay there, hot and exhausted, barely able to move. All he could manage to eat was soup and soft bread until the temperature abated. When he finally rose, still a little weak, the warm weather had turned mild too, and the city was bathed with autumn rains instead.  


***  


After that, Laes thought Cavil may have been a little easier on his rosters. Or perhaps it felt easier because Anders left for the mountains. There was a fine farewell party for him. Laes attended but stayed quiet and didn’t drink at all and even if the other drank, didn’t get into conversation with them. He just ate and then sat back and watched as Anders received various gifts – a new knife, a scarf, fine silk lined gloves, a book of poems. He had got him a small bag of sweets, all that he could afford. Anders made a face at that and later that evening, Laes felt sad but not really surprised to see the stable boys sharing them out happily.  


However, once Anders left, Tiaana and Terel really missed him, and Laes was subject to quite a few scornful and angry remarks about everything ranging from his speech to his clothes to his capabilities. It made him miserable because he still tired easily, after having fallen ill twice in as many months.  


As the weather grew wetter and cooler, their other outdoor activities were restricted, and the younger people spent more time at home, in front of the fire or at the table, eating or talking. Laes was still lonely. He would watch Eldrich from the corner of his eyes. As Eldrich had promised, Heth had arrived in autumn and the two men seemingly had a lot of work. Laes thought morosely that they looked fine together, they were both very handsome, clever, humorous and well-read. He wished he could be better looking or smarter so Eldrich would at least think of him as something other than someone to fondle on the wayside. He tried reading books but found he had little time.  


And then he wondered if it were such a bad thing that he was meant for just the wayside. As long as Eldrch did share a bed with him on occasion, he thought he could be satisfied.  


Eldrich and Heth had plans to ride out to Lower Sevona one day, a day and a half long journey, and Laes was a little surprised to find he was to be their guard for the journey. They were to meet there with a Lady Riaane who was apparently a Felisian by birth but Parvian by residence and owned a crumbling estate in Sevona from a previous marriage.  


Lower Sevona was a once prosperous horse coach halt. Now with better roads, and motors, and the train, people hardly travelled by horse coach and the halt had been abandoned. The town was now a cluster of odd streets and crumbling old houses surrounding an old manor estate, belonging to Lady Riaane.  


They reached in the afternoon of the second day of their journey. Laes was still uncomfortable on horseback for such a long distance. By the time they halted for lunch, his arse and lower back were sore and aching. His thighs and calves and back hurt too from the unfamiliar position.  


The winemaking season was on and not far from the estate gates at the bottom of the hill, a small gypsy encampment had set up for the night. At the manor house, Eldrich and Heth were shown their rooms, while Laes was shown to a small loft above the stables. There was a thin pallet and an old blanket. He could use his bag as a pillow. Down in the kitchen cook gave him warm soup. Shivering in the cold in the stable loft, he helped himself to some soup, while watching the lights and music in the gypsy camp. The soup tasted odd and he realised later it was laced with fernberry flavoured brandy to keep away the autumn chill.  


The music started loud and fast paced similar to that of the gypsies in Aene, but as the night progressed it changed – slow and melodious. Someone began singing – the voice was soft and seductive, and the tones seemed to flow like warm honey. The air was sultry and heavy with the smell of overripe berries and fermenting roots. Laes took a generous helping of the liquor hoping to get his aching head settled. He’d been trying hard to block his disjointed thoughts. Eldrich had looked particularly handsome today dressed in clothes that fit his muscular, lithe frame perfectly, from his broad shoulders down to his tapered hips, string things and claves. As he’d stretched, his tunic lifted, revealing his cloth covered crotch, the outline of his shaft clearly visible through the thin leggings.  


Laes knew he wouldn’t have done it if he weren’t slightly drunk. He undressed in the small room and stared at his naked frame in a faded mirror on the wall. He hadn’t regained his lost weight yet, and still looked unattractive.  


For Eldrich, he thought, as he listened to the old gypsy songs about lost love, he would lie with anyone else, even Heth.  


He stood in front of the mirror, and stroked his nipples till they were hard and dark. He took some saddle oil in his fingers and laved it over his entrance. Instead of vest and underpants, he pulled on a lace edged slip he’d carried along, somehow imagining this moment. It barely covered his crotch or his buttocks, the trimmed edge on his fleshy rump, tickling his skin. The neck of the slip hung low over his chest, barely covering his nipples. He looked indecent, he knew.  


He knocked at Eldrich’s door, trying to hold onto his courage. Eldrich opened the door. He was tying a dressing gown. Underneath that Laes could see his pajama top, bright yellow with pink and green teddy bears. It made him look younger and sweeter and yet in incredibly handsome altogether. His hair was tousled and he looked sleepy.  


Eldrich stared at him in surprise, “Laes?”  


“I know you didn’t ask to see me,” he said hurriedly, “B-but I have a surprise for you.”  


“A surprise?” Eldrich echoed. He looked puzzled and strained.  


“Yes,” Laes hurried in and stepped into the small outer chamber. He removed his tunic and trousers in two swift moves he'd practiced in front of the mirror. He stood in front of Eldrich in the lacy slip, leaning himself against a small table, his legs spread apart a little.  


"I came to accept your offer," he said, trying to mold his voice to be soft and husky with need. He thought it may have come out a little harsh with desperation though. He caught his reflection in the mirror opposite.  


He was skinny as ever. The slip hung loose on his flat chest, below the sharp angles of his collarbones, exposing his nipples, an incongruous circle of brown against the pink lace. The lace ended just above his hip bone, exposing his navel and flat lower belly, revealing a dark unruly thatch of pubic hair, and the pale flesh of his penis, still unimpressively limp now. His legs, spread apart were skinny still, the weight he'd lost with his recurrent illnesses still not regained. He looked unattractive almost, he realised with a sinking feeling, and hoped his brazenness would suffice to attract Eldrich to his bed.  


“Offer?” Eldrich stared at him in confusion.  


“Y-yes to lie with you – and – Heth – together – or anybody ... err... you and anybody... uhh you....”  


He placed a hand over his stomach, raising the slip and exposing more of himself as he'd seen the whores do on the street.  


“Get out idiot,” Eldrich hissed.  


Laes stared at him uncomprehendingly.  


“What is going on here? I thought we were to play a card game?” Riaane walked out of the inner room, followed by Heth. She wore a tight sheer robe that hid nothing of her figure. Heth was in pajamas, plain striped ones. Eldrich shrugged, removed his dressing gown and threw it over a chair. He wore only his pajama top and underpants below that. Laes gasped and straightened, his hands flying to cover his front.  


“I have no idea. Little loony Lissie has finally lost all his marbles, I suspect.”  


Laes watched drymouthed, hands in front of his crotch. Eldrich wore the new fashioned underpants, snug and short, they ended just above his thighs, and barely covered his buttocks at the back. They were tight enough for the outline of his cock to be visible. He was clearly a little aroused.  


“Who is this ugly little naked lad wearing women’s underthings?” Riaane asked imperiously, “Isn’t he your silly little guardsman? Why is he here?”  


“He’s no one... just Eldrich’s little admirer. Clearly he’s addled,” Heth said. He sounded a little strained.  


“Eldrich’s little admirer, is he?” Riaane asked. As Laes watched, she undid the ribbons at the front of the robe and shrugged off the upper half of the garment, revealing her well-endowed bosom. She let out a sigh and flexed her shoulders, thrusting out her large breasts. They were tanned the same golden shade as her face and neck and arms. Her small, pert nipples were a light pink colour.  


“Liaising with a common guardsman now are you, Eldrich,” Riaane laughed scornfully, “That’s a rather tiny prick, he has, isn’t it? What does it look like when it’s hard...?”  


“That’s enough now,” Eldrich interrupted, “Get lost Lissie. Riaane – let us return to the matter of an important wager.”  


“Yes, if I lose you get the Meslaacht papers. If you lose, I get to have my way with you. But I’ve found something far more interesting to wager on than a ridiculous little card game.”  


Have her way with him? Laes frowned at Eldrich.  


“Let's work with the little guardsman here prancing about almost naked," she came and stood in front of Laes. "If your little guardsman manages to get himself up all on his own and his prick is longer than my longest finger right here I will give you the Meslaacht papers without any further wagers.”  


“Wh-what?” Laes said uncomprehendingly.  


“I will also give you copies of the papers they have on the blueprints for your new guns, and the details of the treaty with Parva. You do have a spy in you midst, you know. I can’t say who it is, but there is one.”  


Laes didn’t understand what was going on at all! They were clearly trying to arrange some sort of a deal on some papers.  


“Well?” she said.  


"Agreed," Heth said promptly.  


"You want Laes to - to - do - himself?" Eldrich sounded quite disbelieving.  


"Yes," Riaane said, "Well, begin now, little guardsman."  


"Very well," Eldrich said, "He'll do it. Laes, do what you will."  


"No," Laes said, finally spurred out of his shock to speak. He didn't know what he'd got caught up in but these were matters far beyond his understanding. It was evident Eldrich and Heth were beyond just diplomats. He bent down to gather his trousers, his eyes filling up with tears of humiliation and shock.  


"Where are you going?" Heth grabbed his shoulder, "The lady has a request of you."  


"No," Laes said, "Let me leave."  


“Do it,” Heth hissed into his ear, "Get yourself up, here. Now." He tugged Laes up and pulled him to the centre of the room.  


“N-no,” Laes shuddered.  


“Shut up and touch yourself,” Heth ordered. His breath was heavy with the odour of the Fernian wine. Laes winced. The traditional brew used small quantities of fernberry root extracts for flavour, but with as much as Heth seemed to have had, the tent in his trousers was no surprise.  


“I – I don’t...” Laes felt like crying now. He shivered miserably from the cold.  


“You never touch yourself?” Eldrich smirked, “I refuse to believe that. With a prick that’s as tiny as your fortune, surely there would be hardly any takers for you? Who would pleasure you but your own hand?  


Riaane burst out laughing and Heth grinned too. Laes bit his lip. Eldrich’s words hurt and the prince knew that.  


“I’m bored, is this little guardsman going to give us a show or not?” Riaane asked.  


“He will,” Heth said firmly. He and Eldrich grabbed Laes’ arms and dragged him aside.  


“Listen to me,” Eldrich sounded furious, “I don’t know what you thought you were upto sneaking around here dressed like this and 'offering' yourself up like some sort of a whore, you addled little fool! But now you’re here, you jolly well do what you can to get those papers for us!”  


“P-please... I don’t want to –,”  


Eldrich squeezed his arm contemptuously, “Do you want me to tell Cavil you shied from your duty.”  


Laes paled. Eldrich thrust him forward in front of Riaane.  


Laes removed the slip and stood naked in the room. He was unnerved from being caught among them and from having to put on such a display of himself. It was wrong and yet, those papers sounded important! And it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like this, he thought miserably as he stroked his limp penis with one hand. He rubbed the other hand on his nipples, glad that they responded faster.  


“What’s that? Had a lad down on you, have you?” Riaane pointed at the bruises on his inner thigh.  


“No, he’s saddle sore most likely... not used to horses much, are you?” Heth smirked  


“Probably used to being under them,” Eldrich said viciously.  


He tried to ignore the people standing around him and closed his eyes, blocking out their voices. He imagine himself out in the open air, the hand around his penis actually Eldrich’s.  


It took a while before he could finally harden himself adequately for Riaane’s purposes,. Riaane actually did measure his longest finger against his erect cock, holding it pressed against the hard column of flesh, to Laes' utter embarrassment. "Oh look," she said huskily, "It is longer, and by a fair bit. I am impressed." she traced a spiraling pattern on the stretched skin with her fingernails, moving all the way till the leaking tip, where she dipped the nail into his slit. "Touch yourself again," she ordered and he obeyed, his cheeks red with humiliation. And then he could finally come, spilling himself embarrassingly over his own fingers. He sank to his knees ignoring the stickiness on his thighs.  


Riaane ran a hand over his chest, her long fingers felt cold on his skin and he let out a soft sound. She ran her fingers through the curling strands of black hair on his chest tugging them slightly, lightly scratched his nipples and then all the way down to his crotch where she grabbed his still semi-aroused cock and fondled it.  


"The papers are yours," she told Eldrich.  


***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending scene of the previous chapter where Eldrich and Heth criticise Laes has been shifted here, later in this chapter. I've included a scene in between instead.
> 
> Summary: Laes faces an uncomfortable situation with Riaane, returns to Varanya and bears the brunt of his family's anger and worry when Anders is caught in the border fighting. Later Liame stops by for a short visit.
> 
> Warnings for fem dom F/M involving dubious consent and forced situations.
> 
> Other warning include mentions of corporal punishment and familial violence

“The papers are yours,” Riaane said, continuing to stroke Laes’ cock slowly. Her hands were soft but cold and Laes felt extremely uncomfortable with the touch.

She finally let him but he stayed on the floor, too upset and shaky to rise. His shaft was still partly swollen and he wished desperately to take care of it but was terrified to do so now. He glanced up to see Eldrich and Heth standing by. Eldrich’s blue eyes were dark and his arousal was evident through his underpants. He noticed Laes’ gaze and scowled immediately and pulled on his dressing gown. Heth looked disgusted and scornful.

“They are in the library on a shelf containing treatises on various topics,” Riaane said.

“Thank you, my lady,” Eldrich said, bowing quietly. Heth did likewise. Laes began to rise miserably, trying to ignore his still throbbing member. He looked around for his clothes and found Riaane had picked them up and was holding them.

“There is one book there you and dear Heth may find of use,” Riaane was telling Eldrich, “If it inspires you, I would welcome you to freely use the settees in the library to apply some of your learnings.”

Eldrich laughed cheerfully.

As they left, she glanced at Laes, questioningly, “Why are you still here?” she asked in amusement.

“M-my clothes, my lady?” he requested quietly.

“Are you not joining Eldrich and Heth in their little games?” Riaane commented, her eyes on his crotch. 

Laes shook his head, feeling his face go warm. He covered himself with his hands.

“Let us have another wager,” she suggested, “You return to the loft. I will give you a minute and then come there with your clothes. I will follow the pathway, but you may use any route you like. If you manage to reach before me, you will receive your clothes.”

“I-if not?” Laes asked doubtfully, trying to ignore the growing sensation in his crotch.

“I will take what I need from you,” she smirked. “You can use this wrap to cover yourself,” she told him, and gave him a thick piece of cloth, “Run along now, and see if you can find your way back in the dark.”

Laes wrapped the cloth around his naked body, tying it around his waist. It was a little damp and smelled of a strange fragrance that seemed familiar but he had no other choice so he obeyed quietly. He left hurriedly, not willing to get involved with Riaane any more. She seemed dangerous! He avoided the back entrance. There were other guests around and a walk through the house in his state was dangerous. Riaane’s wager sounded odd and easy so he wondered if there was a catch in it. The stables were some distance away but he could cut through the lawns. He turned and saw Riaane stepping out and walking leisurely down the long path that wound around the lawns before reaching the stables.

There was enough moonlight outside that he was unlikely to lose his way. It was puzzling but he had little time to think. The air was heavy with the smell of flowers and damp mud and the fragrance from the wrap he wore. He wondered briefly what it was, for it was familiar.

As he walked, he felt his arousal grow. His lower belly and groin felt almost tight with desire. He clutched at the wrap that covered him. The cloth was a rough weave and the friction against his sensitive shaft sent a thrill of satisfaction through him. He halted without realising it and moaned softly. He stroked himself through the fabric, and moaned again as his arousal grew, and the tip of his cock began to leak, wetting the damp cloth further. 

He needed to move, he reminded himself and finally let go. He began walking again, trying desperately to ignore the heavy and now wet column of flesh slapping against his inside thigh. He reached the low wall that separated the lawns from the stables and barns and storehouses. Some way away, near one of the barns, he thought he saw two figures. They hadn’t noticed him, but he could see them silhouetted in the moonlight, a man and woman kissing, some of the servants he supposed. He would need to skirt around those buildings then to avoid them noticing him.

He was breathing heavily now and the feeling between his legs was one of pain now. He grabbed the wall for support and bent over, gasping from the overload of sensations that raced through his body.

He didn’t understand what was happening! Why was his body reacting like this? He sank to his knee, clenching his buttocks and bent over himself. The fragrance from the cloth wrap floated up to his nostrils, and he remembered now that it was the liquid from inside the fernberry pods. The cloth was soaked with it! No wonder it was damp, he thought, and flushed miserably as he realised he had been played again. . He tore off the cloth and sighed as his engorged cock was exposed to the cold air. Rising with difficulty, stark naked now, he realised he could walk no further as he was. He would need to take care of himself!

He groaned as his fingers touched his aching cock. The sense of relief that went through him was palpable.  
He leaned forward against the wall and stroked himself hurriedly, pressing his flesh against the rough stone for added friction. He felt his balls tighten and almost shouted as he came. He managed to cut off his shout but couldn’t keep back the low moans that spilled out of his throat as his release spilled out of him. The sticky white liquid landed on the wall, the grass and trickled down his thighs and calves in a thick, heavy stream. 

And then he heard the soft cry, “Oh my!” The two lover stood further down the wall, staring at him horrified, a young, slender maiden, her clothes disarranged, and a taller stocky lad. He couldn’t see their faces clearly but could make out the expressions were horrified. They stared back at him, before running off in a different direction, both parties ashamed at being caught. Laes turned his face away with a soft cry.  
He sank to his knees again, leaning his head against the wall, uncaring of the fact that it was soiled now. Even when he was done and his cock had gone limp, he stayed there, trying to regain his breath. It was the second time in the night, he had embarrassed himself like this, he thought miserably. How could he act so? He felt so exhausted now, he wondered if he could actually rise and return to the stables.

Lady Riaane, he remembered suddenly, and moaned again. He was bound to lose now.

Riaane was at the loft, dressed in a thick cloak, when Laes reached, naked and soiled.

“You lost,” she said, “I assume you will play fair and abide by your end of the wager?”

Laes nodded miserably.

“You were seen by my own maid,” Riaane said, “That was careless. And you have discarded my wrap in the gardens!” she chided him, “I will forgive you though, and we will restrict your repayment to your loss of the wager.”

She undid the cloak. Underneath it she was completely nude. Laes looked at her worriedly as she walked around him.

“Lie down,” she said, pointing at the pallet.

“When was the last time you lay with a woman?” She asked him softly, as she tied his wrists to a wooden rafter hanging low from the roof. 

He shook his head unsure of how long it had been. She made him spread his legs apart and tied his ankles down too. And then she placed a thick, folded blanket under his arse so that his lower body was raised. She straddled him sitting across his upper thighs and sighed as she ran her hands over the damps trails of semen on his skin. His penis lay limp now, small and wrinkled. Riaane cupped it in her hands. The touch was still cold and Laes shivered.

“This won’t do,” she said softly, “I want you hard and aching and inside me.”

Laes whimpered. She stroked him gently but he was too exhausted to respond. Her touch felt intrusive and painful now and he simply lay back listlessly as she groped him.

“P-please, I’m tired,” he moaned as her nails dug into the underside of his cock.

“What is wrong with you?” Riaane said, her tone annoyed.

“S-so tired... please...,” Laes mumbled, hissing as her knuckles dug into his balls.

Riaane snorted, “It’s a good thing I brought more fernberry oil then,” she declared and reached for the bag she’d brought along.

Laes found himself almost weeping in frustration. The oil was potent and his body reacted against his will, as she coated his cock generously with it. It was warm and her touch was experienced as she pressed and kneaded in the right places, brining him to hardness all over again. He could do nothing to stop her.

“You’re not too small after all,” she said approvingly.

She lowered herself onto his cock. He wondered if someday he could find a male lover who would let him inside like this. She angled herself, and continued moving. He sighed as her wet tightness closed around him, wrapping his throbbing prick completely and began to move himself in time with her thrusts. 

“Oh, you silly little one, you’re not here to enjoy yourself,” she said viciously, and slapped him across his cheek.

Laes gasped, hurt by her gesture. She pressed herself down deeper and leaned back, so that her buttocks rested on his lower body, and her entire weight seemed to press down on his cock and groin. She stretched her body up and away, her breasts firm and pointed. Her body tightened around his shaft, and he felt a sharp tug at the base. It was uncomfortable and almost painful. She began moving then, rotating her hips around him, her body tight around him. Laes cried out at the jerking movement that went all the way through the base of his cock to the tip.

It hurt! He didn’t know it could feel like this during a pleasurable act with a woman. Her hands rested on his chest and her nails dug into the soft skin around his nipples. He whimpered at the touch.

“Did you think you would be in control here?” she smirked in amusement. She placed one hand on his lower chest, pressing down, so that it hurt even to breathe deeply. She moved the other behind her body and rose slightly. Her long fingers curled around his balls and the nails raked the tight skin as she tugged viciously.

Laes cried out as the pain travelled through him. She hissed suddenly and then leaned back again, angling herself and thrusting down on him. He felt her wetness around him. She let out a long lustful moan and then swiftly pulled out of him, leaving him throbbing with need. She continued to straddle his thighs, and let out a deep sigh.

“Uunnnnhhh...” he moaned, thrusting his hips into nothingness as his own need was left unmet. He tugged at his wrists, and ankles, aching to reach himself. “Pl-please,” he almost wept.

Riaane let him weep for what seemed like ages, before rising off him. She stretched herself by his side, one hand at the base of his erect and aching cock, the other cupping his face.

“’Tell me what you want me to do,” she said softly, her lips almost on his. She ran her fingers over his lips, and dipped them into his mouth.

“P-please...” he repeated, tugging at his wrists. She moved back down his body, straddling his legs again, her hands resting on his hips. Bending her head she licked the tip of his cock, a small swipe. He shivered.  
She slipped her hands under his raised rump and cupped his buttocks, fondling them slowly. She parted the cheeks stretching them apart so that his entrance was exposed to her gaze. 

Her index finger, still coated with his saliva, pressed into the hole. He looked up at her, terrified.

“You are not inexperienced here, I gather?” she said, and pushed the finger into the dry tightness. Laes cried out in pain, but she continued sliding her finger in deeper, prodding his channel. He trembled at the stinging sensation, until he felt her finger suddenly stroked the secret spot inside him. He cried out again, partly in pleasure this time, need and pain equal in his voice. Her other hand closed like a vice around his balls tugging them viciously, cutting off all pleasure. He nearly howled. 

“Don’t worry, little guardsman” she said, smirking at him, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Riaane finally loosened his restraints close to dawn. Until then he could do nothing but lie back, whimpering softly as she took her pleasure from him again and again. She was rough and hurtful in ways that Laes had not known women could be. When he was untied, he curled up on the pallet, exhausted, trembling and weeping, as she pulled on her mantle, and left without a further word to him.

***  
Laes was still upset and shaky through the next day, when they left for Varanya. Riaane stayed back. At Varanya, Laes was summoned to Eldrich’s office and given a long dressing down.

“Idiot!” Eldrich roared at him. “We were on the final part, Heth would have had her signing any moment. I thought we’d lose out on the papers, when you walked in all drunk.”

“B-but you got the papers,” Laes said miserably.

“Yes, but I detest having any change in plan,” Eldrich said coldly. “And don’t you think I’ll feel beholden to you for that display you put up...you really are a whore.”

“You were going to bed her for the papers,” Laes pointed out stung, trying not to recollect how Riaane had bedded him instead. 

Heth struck him then, “Don’t you ever compare Eldrich to you...he does it for greater purposes.”

***

Laes knew he’d been extremely stupid to get drunk and behave in such a manner with Eldrich, and then falling for Riaane’s ploy. Over the next few days he found himself agonising greatly over what had happened. He tried hard not to remember how he had displayed himself in that awful attire and how Eldrich and Heth had watched him pleasure himself or how Riaane had used him after that. The thought made him tremble with misery and left a deep aching cold inside his stomach, even while he stood in the bright autumn sunshine. He’d acted exactly like a harlot, just as the others accused him of being so often. 

But he still felt really stung by Eldrich’s increasingly low opinion of him. And unfortunately Eldrich’s fury didn’t stop there. He gave Cavil a very negative report of his trip to Lower Sevona. Laes knew he’d mentioned him drinking and displaying disobedience, but had thankfully left out the part about his indiscretions and Riaane forcing him to pleasure himself. Cavil had called him into his office, and shouted at him for almost half an hour. He’d listed out all his faults and errors until Laes had been reduced to tears and assigned him to three additional duties and ten strikes on his back. Now that the weather was no longer harsh, Cavil had no qualms penalising Laes with additional duties or punishments. Laes could only feel thankful that no one knew of what had happened in the loft later with Riaane.

To Laes’ increasing misfortune, Terel heard of the report as well. He walked up to Laes who was sitting in the drawing room before supper, watching the others playing bridge, hauled him from the chair and slapped him hard. He was furious, calling Laes a disgrace to the family, a disappointment, a fool, and many other things all in front of Cavil, Tiaana and even Eon. Laes had gone red with embarrassment at being upbraided in such a manner, in front of all the others, even Eon, and in the drawing room, where Terel’s voice would carry through the house, and be heard even by the servants. But his humiliation hadn’t ended there for Terel was carrying a short cane.

“Lean over the table,” he commanded, his voice cold and hard with anger, as he tapped his cane against his thigh.

Laes felt his heart sinking. He blinked away the tears that had sprung up during Terel’s tirade.

“P-please Sir, I – ..”

“I have had him punished already, father,” Cavil said quietly.

“That was for disgracing the regiment,” Terel said, “I will have him thrashed for embarrassing the family. Lady Riaane has informed me that her servants complained he was roving the manor that night, clad in the most indecent manner.”

Laes flushed even deeper. 

“Since you are so fond of wandering undressed, you will be punished in a similar manner,” Terel said angrily, “Remove your trousers and your underpants.”

“P-please,” he begged. He stared at the others. Tiaana looked smug and Eon looked amused. Cavil looked annoyed.

“I didn’t know that,” he told Terel, his lips pursed tightly. He scowled at Laes.

“Now, Laes! Or I will remove them myself!” Terel barked out.

Laes was scared but had little choice. He did as instructed, stripping down to his bare arse and leaning over the table. 

Terel wielded the thin, hard cane himself, swift and forceful, far more so than Dinel. Laes was in tears again, the second time that day. He had to endure thirty painful strikes. Terel covered his arse comprehensively, even landing some on the underside of his mounds, just above his thighs, and a few on his crack, sending Laes rearing up with a painful cry. He had skipped supper of his own volition that day, in too much pain too think of doing anything but crawling into bed after taking a pain draught. He was sore for nearly a week after that.

***

Laes avoided Eldrich after that. Heth was here for a longer stay and the two men were often visible dining or lunching with various young men and women apart from each other, although they still did spend a large portion of time with just each other. Quite often they would join Tiaana and Eon at home or in the taverns in the city or picnicking by the river or riding out in the mornings. Laes stayed away when they were home, unwilling to be drawn into any more arguments or fights. 

He had far more things to worry about now. He had sat for his promotion exams again and cleared them, so that he was now a second guardsman. But Cavil had told him very firmly that he had just barely cleared. His pay had barely increased and the only difference in duties was that he had fewer palace duties. However, he was still being pulled up for minor infractions and derelictions in duty and still received far harsher punishments than others in his rank. 

A few weeks after Laes had returned to Varanya, they received news that fighting had broken out again at the borders, concentrated at the sixty fifth post. That was where Anders was serving. The news had everyone fraught with worry, Terel and Adrian often locked into long discussion with Verne and Cavil. Cavil was out most of the day with the other captains and Eldrich and Heth along with the other members of the diplomatic service were busy in discussions with various envoys, trying to quell the situation as quickly as possible. The Marsinian government was quick to blame the fighting on some rebel groups that lived in the mountain region but the feeling in all Varlandian circles was that the action had the Marsinian government’s endorsement.

Laes knew little of the political or diplomatic machinations but the situation was clearly deteriorating fast. He could see Terel getting increasingly worried in just two days. Fresh troops were sent out from Varanya. While Laes was not among those sent, his troop had to make up for the fewer soldiers in the city by increasing their own duties. Laes accepted the additional duties without demur.

The worst affected though was Tiaana. Laes had always known she’d been very fond of Anders but the thought of him in danger sent her in a tizzy. The day they heard that Anders’ post had been among those attacked, she started falling apart. Dinner had been a hurried meal that day for Terel and Cavil had both had to return to meetings. Laes who had not even had lunch that day had been a little disappointed to see that they’d asked for a quick meal of bread, cheese and soup.

The next day, communications were the higher posts were cut off, and Tiaana went frantic. She kept badgering Cavil to find a way to get in touch with the sixty-fifth and check how Anders fared. Laes tried to tell her to calm down as she argued with an exhausted looking Cavil at breakfast, drawing on his own experience at the border.

“We have new guns there,” he told her, as he helped himself to a thick chunk of bread slathered with butter and jam. He had double duties at the city towers today and unlike the other men there, did not carry a packed lunch.

“The new guns are not present at the sixty-fifth post,” Eldrich, who was visiting said, a little coldly, ‘In fact they’ve managed to attack at just the posts where there are no new guns.” His tone sounded hard and angry.

Laes lapsed into silence. The next evening, at supper, after another tense and worry-filled day, Tiaana finally erupted, her anger striking the easiest target. Laes had had an extra evening duty at the highway which had stretched late, and came in late just as dinner was being served. 

“Where have you been?” Terel snapped at him angrily.

“I.... – on duty,” Laes stammered out. He looked around for Cavil hoping he would confirm that but his brother had not joined for dinner.

“Liar!” Tiaana spat out, “I’m sure you were out in Candle Street. I saw you walking that way in the afternoon.”

“I had highway duty in the evening,” Laes protested, “I was walking to the gates.” There was a shortcut through the seedier portions of town and he always took that since he had to walk. The walking shortcuts though were unknown to people like Tiaana who rode or motored everywhere.

Tiaana ignored him now, “Anders is at the border post while you enjoy yourself here,” she raged angrily.

“That’s not true,” Laes protested.

“Quiet!” Terel shouted, “If you do not know how to behave at the supper table, Laes, you may leave.”

“B-but...I didn’t...she started...”

“Leave now!” Terel said coldly, “And wait for me at my study. And if I see you at this table for the next three days, I will have your hide.” He tapped his fork on the table ominously.

Laes put down his knife and fork miserably. He didn’t understand why he was being held responsible for an argument that he had not even started. There was roast duck today, which he liked, and he’d really been quite hungry. He left quietly though. Terel looked furious as ever. Eon was trying to calm Tiaana down inside.

“Leave it be,” he was saying.

“No. he’s irresponsible and foolish,” Tiaana said. She was crying now, “Poor Anders. He works so hard. And he’s so young!”

He went to Terel’s study as instructed, feeling scared now. He waited there quietly, listening to the clock ticking away in the hallway. He heard the front door opening and Cavil’s quiet voice. There were more sounds from the supper room, voices in conversation, and the sound of dishes and cutlery. His stomach growled, and he leaned miserably against the wall, trying to tamp down his hunger. He should probably buy a packed lunch in the city during his duties, he thought. But he couldn’t afford to do so every day! He hardly had any savings and if he were to spend his meagre pay on expenses like this each day, he didn’t know how he’d save more. He bit his lip in worry. At least he had a house, he thought. Terel had never threatened to throw him out of the house yet, and for that he was almost grateful.

Terel walked in after supper, with Cavil. Laes was now distraught from hunger and worry.

“Over the table,” he said briskly and picked up a small whip from a stand by the door. Laes’ heart sank.

“Remove your clothes,” Terel said shortly “No sense ruining the cloth.”

“Father,”’ Cavil sounded tired, “It just a small squabble.”

“No!” Terel’s voice was soft but full of fury, “He has no inkling what we go through. What do you do all day?” he raged, “Stand like an imbecile outside a building! You’re not even qualified to be an officer! And yet you have the nerve to upset your sister at supper. Fool!”

Laes blinked as tears filled his eyes.

“Take off your clothes and get over the table,” Terel repeated, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

“Please, I didn’t... I’m sorry. I’ll apologise to Tiaana.

Terel shoved Laes towards the table, and pushed him down over it.

“Please,” Laes begged helplessly, in tears now.

Terel tugged his pants and underpants down himself, baring Laes’ arse, still covered with light marks from the last beating. He pushed up his shirt as well, to expose his back.

He received twenty strikes across his back and buttocks and thighs. Terel was hard and forceful and the whip was a sharp one, packed with enough bite to cut Laes in one or two places. Laes was an aching, blubbering mess by the time he was done.

***

The impasse at the border finally ended in a week, the so-called rebels retreating and Marsinia still protesting innocence. Laes understood enough of the political situation to realise that some quick gun and troop movements and the closure of a shared trading road had resulted in the temporary cessation of the fighting. It was a torrid week for him, with Tiaana screaming at him thrice more and Terel whacking him once again just three days after the last beating, the earlier welts not even completely healed. And to his greater sorrow, even Cavil struck out at him, slapping him twice when Tiaana goaded him into answering back to her rudely, once at the breakfast table and then at the supper table. He was grateful when the situation cleared up, hoping that now at least the others would not take out their frayed tempers on him. 

Unfortunately Anders was found to be listed among those injured. He had minor injuries on his chest and shoulder and had also received a knock to the head, from which he was yet to wake. He was among the first to be brought back to Srel, still unconscious, and since the facilities there were rather basic, from there by a hospital train to Varanya. He had regained consciousness once on he journey over, long enough or the medical staff to be reassured he would be fine. But the sight of him when he was brought to the palace hospital, pale and eyes closed and bandaged was terrifying for everyone. Tiaana started weeping and needed to be led away by Eon.

Laes found her still weeping at the breakfast table the next morning. He hadn’t been to see Anders yet, but he’d learnt that the young man hadn’t woken again after returning to Varanya. Terel was not there. Cavil was there, looking tired but a little less tense. 

“He’ll be all right, don’t worry,” Laes tried to cheer Tiaana up, feeling a little bad for her. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy. Her hair had loosened and the curling, long red-gold strands hung wildly about her face. He sat at the table. There was roast duck again and hot apple pudding tonight. He was hungry as always.

“Shut up,” Tiaana said fiercely. She sat at the far end of the table, away from him but she was loud and her voice echoed in the large dining room.

Laes sat up, a little alarmed at her tone. 

Tiaana stood. Her fists were clenched tight by her side and her breathing was erratic, her chest heaving. She blinked her tears away and glared at Laes.

“Shut up,” she repeated, “Don’t you dare talk about him.”

“I didn’t mean anything,” Laes stuttered, unsure of what to do or say now, “Doctor Finkel said he should be fine.”

“Laes I think you should leave,” Cavil said quietly.

“But I just came in,” Laes protested, reaching for his fork. Perhaps if he could quickly eat and leave...it would be fine then. He was so hungry! Terel had sent him off without supper the previous day and he hadn’t had enough money to buy lunch outside. Cavil had had his weekly pay docked for his rudeness towards Tiaana.

“You are the last person who should say anything about Anders,” Tiaana shouted. She was loud and angry, and Laes felt more than a little scare as she strode towards him.

“Leave now, please. You’re upsetting her,” Cavil murmured and then a little gently, “I’ll have a supper tray sent to your room.”

Les stood miserably, casting a longing look at the piece of duck on his plate, roasted with butter and fragrant herbs. His stomach growled.

Tiaana reached him just as he’d risen. He nodded politely at her and made to move but she grabbed him by the shoulders, and slapped him so hard across his cheek, he felt his face snap back.

“Wh-what?” 

He clutched his aching face in incomprehension. His cheek burnt, and there was a stinging feeling where her ring had cut skin. He straightened himself but she flew at him knocking him down, scratching at his neck and chest.

“I hate you. I wish you were hurt and not him,” she screamed, and he could smell the strong wine in her breath. She was clearly drunk.

 

“N-no,” he stuttered unhappily, and tried to push her off him. She was as tall as him and strong too.

Eon grabbed Tiaana and pulled her away, while Cavil grabbed Laes’ arm.

“Go away,” she shouted at him and shoved him, “You hurt mother, and now Laes is hurt. Now he’ll go away too. I hate you. Go away. I want mother back,” she cried in Eon’s arms.

Cavil dragged him away. “I told you to leave,” he said, and shoved him out into the hallway. Laes tripped over the carpet and almost fell to his hands and knees. Tiaana flew at him again, this time kicking him. Her shoes were pointed and sharp and she aimed them at his belly and crotch. Laes howled as the hard tip struck his groin. The pain was immediate and awful, and he fell to his knees clutching his front, leaving his back unprotected. Her feet struck his back and arse but he was too lost in the pain in his lower body to realise that.

She kept shouting at him, and he thought Cavil may have finally stopped her by standing in the way. She was still screaming when Terel appeared.

“What on earth is going on here?” Terel hissed, “Anders needs rest.”

“Why did you let him go there?” Tiaana sobbed, “Send Laes instead. Hate Laes. I wish Laes would die.”

“Eon, take her away,” Terel said firmly.

Laes shrunk away against the wall as Eon led her away. The room was silent for a few seconds other than the sound of Laes’ breathing. The pain was subsiding, just a little. He felt the blood pound in his ears as he stood shakily. He stared worriedly at Terel and Cavil. Cavil looked lost and miserable while Terel just looked distracted. He wondered if they were going to hit him too. Cavil steeped forward towards him. He flinched and crouched into the wall, not taking his eyes off his brother.

Cavil paused, he looked shocked.

One of the servants walked into the hallways just then, “Sir, Master Anders has woken up,” 

Terel and Cavil left immediately. 

Laes crawled up using the wall for support, and slunk back into his room, where he curled into bed and wept for most of the night. Tiaana’s words were awful and hurtful and it hadn’t escaped his notice that Cavil hadn’t refuted her words. He was upset with Tiaana, and even a bit with himself. A part of him felt her words were true. He had caused Ilrina so many problems, enough for her too to hate him. In such a light, Tiaana’s reactions were unsurprising.

Cavil never did send up the supper tray either. Not that Laes had an appetite left. He deserved to be punished for Anders’ hurts, he told himself.

***

He avoided breakfast the next day, ignoring his hunger pangs, and lunch as well. He took a supper tray of bread and cheese in his room, and was thankful no one summoned him to the family table. They were all busy with Anders’ recovery now anyway. Anders could be visited only by two people at a time. He’d asked for everyone one at a time, but Laes.

There was a celebration two days after he woke up. Laes joined in but warily avoided Tiaana. He found himself limping as one of her kicks had landed right on his knee. 

He met Eldrich and Heth at the celebration. They sat by the fire comfortably close. They fell into silence as he neared. He thought Heth frowned at his appearance and Eldrich looked none happier, so he said nothing.

When Anders was allowed to have more visitors, Laes stopped by. The room was filled with flowers and gifts and sounds of laughter. He remembered his own hospital room in Srel, bare and cold, the peeling walls and the thin blankets, and the way the walls would seem to close in on him. 

Anders was sitting up in bed, and talking and laughing with Tiaana and barely spoke to Laes not even acknowledging his wishes.

“He was hurt worse than you ever, but at least he doesn’t need a month to recover,” Tiaana told Laes contemptuously.

Laes stayed quiet, even though Anders snickered. He was indeed recovering quickly.

***

Through that winter, Laes could sense there were many political manoeuvres happening. There were many more sessions of the governing council, even though winters were when they usually went back to their provinces and there were visitors from many countries for meets. Cavil was away a lot as well, inspecting troops in every province. He even spent a week in Srel and then a few days at some of the mountain posts. Terel often worked late into the night. He had meetings with Adrian often and with Tylla. At times, even with Elkrich and Heth. Laes would often see them leave the room late in the night often exhausted. He had realised that both were more than just rising diplomats, especially Heth who he had thought was merely an aide in the Parvian embassy. He thought back to the meetings with Lady Riaane in Lower Sevona and to Heth’s military background. The older man was clearly something similar to a spy, he thought, and was secretly impressed. Given that Eldrich seemed to have a similar secretive role it was no surprise he was attracted to Heth. To Laes it was now clear why Eldrich held him in such low esteem. He could never hope to achieve as much as Heth had.

While Cavil was away, Terel had more work and was often irritable and stressed. Unfortunately he took his irritation out solely on Laes. Tiaana and Anders continued to needle him and even though he tried he could not help but reacting. Terel said little to Tiaana or Anders for causing a disturbance at mealtimes. Instead he snapped at Laes each time, and after a few occasions began thrashing him regularly. Laes ended up at Terel’s study every few days, over his table, receiving a caning on his bare back or arse. It was humiliating for Laes to be forced to remove his shirt and trousers and submit to the beating but there was little else he could do. More often than once, he even had Anders or Tiaana witness his punishment and then needle him about it. 

***

Towards spring, there was a welcome visitor. Liame visited Varanya for some official meetings. When Laes learnt he was to visit, he felt quite excited at the prospect of meeting his old friend again. That night he touched himself as he remembered Liame doing, letting saliva-slicked fingers wander over his naked body, until he could stroke himself to completion, spilling onto his bare thighs.

L:iame arrived while Laes was on duty so he waited for him in the evening outside the palace buildings. The other man walked out in the evening. He was clad in neat, formal clothes, a rich embroidered tunic and leggings and gleaming boots, topped off with a thick velvet cloak. He looked extremely handsome, his tanned face pink from the cold, framed by his thick, blond hair.

“Liame!” Laes called out happily, his heart lightening at the sight of his old friend. And then he noticed Eldrich stepping out with Liame and tried not to let the smile slip off.

“Laes! I was hoping I would meet you here!” Liame exclaimed and happily embraced him, “How do you fare now, youngling? I heard you’re in the military now. What are you now, lieutenant or captain?”

Eldrich snorted scornfully, before walking away from them.

“I’m just a guardsman,” Laes said quietly, as Liame released him from the embrace.

“Oh,” Liame looked a little taken aback, but then his smile returned, “I am delighted to see you again,” he told Laes, ”Come walk with me to the guest chambers.”

“As am I,” Laes declared, as he joined Liame on the short walk to the guest wing at the palace, “Will you join me for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t have much time,” Liame sighed, “I have an audience with the king now. He is thinking of opening a new scientific facility at Sevona and wants me to head it. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Of course,” Laes replied. Liame was a scientist and had spent his time developing wines and potions as a passion.

“But you are here for some days?” Laes asked hopefully.

“Sadly, no,” Liame said apologetically, “I must leave the day after tomorrow. My wife awaits me in Anglia.”

“Oh,” Laes knew the disappointment was evident on his face but he couldn’t help it! He’d been looking forward to Liame’s visit and he had had huge hopes of being made love to by the older man. They entered the guest wing and followed a tall, long hallway lined with columns.

“Perhaps tomorrow at supper?” Liame suggested, “I am free then.” 

“I would love that,” Laes said, happy at the turn of events. He raised himself on his toes and brushed Liame’s lips with his own.

“Aye, you are a fine lad,” Liame breathed out and pulled Laes close, ducking him behind one of the columns.

He kissed Laes back gently and deeply, tenderly holding him by his waist and stroking his neck and jaw. Laes snuggled into the embrace and let Liame’s tongue in as he explored his mouth. They came apart for air but Laes stayed snuggled in Liame’s comforting arms.

“You’re thinner than you were earlier,” Liame said disapprovingly.

Laes sighed as the other man’s hands wandered his body, slipping under his shirt. Liame gently nudged him against the stone column and slid his hands under the waistband of Laes’ pants, stroking his buttocks. Laes moaned. Liame’s hands cupped his hardening arousal. To Laes’ embarrassment it took just a few strokes of Liame’s hands for him to spill himself, hot and fast onto Liame’s hands, and in his pants. He blushed.

“Forgive me,” he whispered ashamedly.

Limae smiled. “You must have been really deprived of company in bed,” he teased.

Laes nodded miserably.

***

Liame was good to his word. He invited Laes for supper at the guest wing, and after they’d eaten, took Laes to bed. Laes was eager to have him inside him, aching for his heaviness inside, but Liame moved slowly and gently. When they were done, he even cleaned Laes, wiping down his now limp shaft and thighs and buttocks with a warm, wet cloth. He even applied some cooling potion around Laes’ reddened entrance. They snuggled together in Liame’s bed, Laes still naked, Liame clad in a nightshirt of fine silk.

“You really are thin,” Liame said, tracing Laes’ protruding ribs and following a path down to his sharp hipbone, “And what are these marks? Are they still punishing you with canings in the military?”

Laes flushed but nodded, and tried to change the subject.

“What was Anglia like?” he asked, “I’ve never been there or anywhere outside Varland! And what does the king say about the new facility in Sevona?”

It worked for Liame spoke passionately about the other country and his new project in Sevona for quite a while. It was to be a military scientific establishment, Laes realised. He was quite impressed by Liame. It seemed a very prestigious appointment. 

“I have a meeting with Cavil later,” Liame said, as Laes idly traced patterns on his chest, “I need some military men to work with me in Sevona.”

“I could work with you,” Laes offered immediately. He felt quite serious about it. Sevona would be a change away from Varanya and his family.

“And what would you do for me, other than perhaps occupy my bed?” Liame asked amused. He pulled out of Laes’ embrace and putting on a dressing gown went to sit at a table near the window.

“I could assist you in your work,” Laes said, a little stung by Liame’s response. He rose too, wrapping a bedsheet around his body to cover himself. Liame settled himself comfortably on a sofa and pulled out his pipe.

“Did you fare well in the sciences in Eonia?” Liame asked.

Laes shook his head shamefully. He had entered Eonia with only a rudimentary knowledge in the sciences, the earlier school in Fern being ill-equipped to teach them well. It was one of the subjects he had struggled with and barely managed to pass.

“I need officers who are well-versed in the sciences,” Liame said distractedly. He lit his pipe and took a drag, “You would fit neither criterion,” he pointed out. He pulled Laes onto his lap and removed the bedsheet.

“I could occupy your bed,” Laes offered, blushing furiously, even as Liame lowered his naked body onto the sofa.

“My wife would not be happy about that!” Liame laughed, reaching between Laes’ legs, “Nor would family here, little one.” Laes almost told him that his family thought little else of him.

They made love again, on the sofa this time, and didn’t discuss the matter after that. Liame left the next day and Laes’ life returned to its normal drudgery.

***

Spring gave way to summer, warm and glorious again, but the political situation and Terel’s temper remained fraught. 

Laes was too heartsick and unhappy due to Terel’s moods, to enjoy the weather, so little changed for him.

And then came the news one day that Heth had been reported missing, possibly dead, in a mission he had undertaken in the Border Mountains. The news left everyone shocked and distraught.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes tries to help Eldrich out of his unhappiness but his ideas backfire. More embarrassment ensues. Laes also starts reading a campy illustrated romance novel
> 
> Warnings for mastrubation, non-con golden showers, possible dubious consent, drunken sex

Laes felt really awful for Eldrich in the weeks after the news about Heth came in. Very few knew he had gone missing on a mission. To most people, unaware of Heth’s role as a spy, it was communicated that Heth had gone missing while on a hiking holiday. Laes had overheard Cavil and Heth talking at home of this mission, just before he’d left. He’d been in one of the more remote and secluded garden ponds one summer evening, after a particularly fraught encounter with Terel on one of his rest days.

He had been weary and heartsick and aching from a thorough punishment and had slipped away to the quiet pond with a small flask of strawberry wine from a hamper Lime had sent from Sevona, which he hoped would calm his distressed mind. He had stripped completely and slipped in and then lingered there in the quiet, peaceful, calm, letting the warm water lap over his sore buttocks and back and thighs, while he finished the flask full of wine. The wine, warm water, gentle sunshine and the soft garden sounds had slowly lulled him into a dazed state.

He’d lain back on the sun-warmed rocks at the bank, a pleasant feeling coursing through his mind and started re-imagining his days in Aene with Liame. As his cock twitched at the memory, he’d cupped the half-hard flesh and stroked himself slowly to completion. He’d come long and hard, feeling the day’s worries and tensions leave his body. He’d spurted his release all over his lower body and had even coated his nipples and belly with his release. Then he remained under the warm sun, letting the sticky liquid harden on his skin. It felt secretly wanton, this open display of his desires. 

And then he’d heard footsteps crunching on the disused gravel walk, crunching twigs and dry leaves, and it had come to his mind how shockingly he was behaving. Panicking, he’d grabbed the flask and his clothes and plunged behind a bush, ignoring the scratching branches. Heth and Cavil had emerged with fishing rods, and then stood there pretending to fish while they discussed the mission. Laes had been in too much discomfort to really pay attention but had still overheard enough to know Heth was trying to locate the trails used by Marsinian spies to enter Varland. It was suspected there were some old tunnels from the days when there had been an old mountain kingdom between the two countries.

When they’d left, Laes had crawled out of his hiding place, scratched and still coated with his semen. In the lowering sun, he’d seen his reflection in the pool, the scratches from the bush, the marks from the beating and the thick white flakes peeling off his skin, evidence of his shameful behaviour, and realised miserably how tawdry and twisted he looked. He’d felt ashamed, and also relieved that he hadn’t been spotted. He could scarcely imagine the humiliation of being caught in such a disgraceful state

***

“I’m sorry to hear about Heth,” he said to Eldrich, when he came across him in the city one evening after the news had come in. He had come by to The Nest for his now standard fortnightly visit. Liame had started supplying his famed fruit wines in Varanya as well, and the only place Laes could afford a glassful was in The Nest. Every two weeks, the tavern owner got a fresh stock of the wines and Laes would go and have his glassful. It left him with fond memories.

Eldrich gave him a sour look, “I’m sure he’ll be returning soon,” he said.

“I’m sure he will,” Laes replied loyally. It hurt him a lot to see Eldrich so hurt. He looked so worn and tired and unhappy! He wished he could wipe the sorrow out of his eyes. He would do anything for that, “And I’m sure he would have located the tunnel trails as well.” 

Eldrich shrugged and turned away from Laes, as though disinclined to talk to him any further. Laes sighed silently and made to move away when Eldrich suddenly turned.

“How did you know about the tunnel trails?” he asked. He looked quite calm and relaxed but Laes could sense an edge in his voice.

Laes reddened a bit, as he remembered what he’d been up to that day. He still felt ashamed to think of his behaviour.

“I – uh –...”

“How?” Eldrich barked out, his eyes bright now and his right jaw clenched tight. Laes knew he was angry. He’d seen Eldrich’s anger enough times to recognise it. And sadly enough, he thought, it always seemed to be directed at him.

“I heard him talking of it to Cavil some days ago,” he said quietly.

Eldrich stopped suddenly. “Oh,” he said. He gave Laes an odd look then and walked away. Laes wondered what it was all about but had little time to ponder since he had to return home.

***

 

He looked pale and unhappy most of the time. He dropped by often with Verne to talk to Cavil, and sometimes to Terel. Laes overheard enough of their conversations to realise that he was convinced Heth might still be alive. Cavil it appeared had sent two teams of his best trackers and men from the mountain corps to hunt for signs of him but they had found nothing. Eldrich also seemed particularly upset since he’d sent Heth on that mission.

Laes was sitting in a corner of the library one rest day after breakfast. He’d found a warm, sunny seating nook there. With Tiaana and Eon and Anders all in the house nowadays, he preferred to stay away from the main areas of the house. Additionally, he’d found a new illustrated Anglian male romance novel titled The Prince & the Servant, that he wasn’t comfortable reading at home. The story was about an illicit love affair between a prince in a fictional kingdom and the narrator, a very poor, orphaned young man who worked as a footman for him. The plot was long, suspenseful and highly erotic, covering about fifteen slim volumes, each a chapter in length. There were visuals for most scenes, and especially for the erotic ones. Laes had just finished the first two chapters and there had already been five lovemaking scenes. The writing was detailed and descriptive and the illustrations were beautifully done, capturing the handsomeness of the prince and the sweetness and gentility of the young footman, and finery of the palace versus the simplicity of the footman’s tiny loft room quite perfectly, apart from having managed to depict the human body and all its contours with exquisite detail. Laes had actually run his fingers over a full page visual of the prince’s naked frontal body. In the very first chapter the prince had gently and lovingly divested the charming and very willing young footman of his virginity. Laes had remembered his early encounters in Aene and thought back to them fondly. In another scene the lad had most adventurously serviced the prince and his best friend together. Laes had been almost red with a mix of excitement and embarrassment as he had savoured the visuals of the young man with the prince in his arse and his best friend’s cock in his mouth. The story became more erotically charged after that with the lad being introduced to newer and more creative forms of lovemaking by the worldly wise prince. There was even a scene where the prince used his candlesticks and candles very creatively used on him, with a detailed illustration. That had made Laes stop reading and take care of his burgeoning arousal instead. In the latest chapter, the prince had just returned from a fortnight’s travel, barged into the footman’s quarters, plucked him from his bed clad in nothing but his nightshirt and tossed him onto his horse. As they galloped across the rough country he made love to him even as they were seated on the horse. Laes bit his lip as he read the servant’s description of how he felt when the prince’s cock speared his tightness as he lay over the horse, face front, his hardened nipples and aching arousal pressed against the embroidered saddle. There was also an important subplot where someone who was plotting to hurt the prince was waiting for the duo’s arrival at a secluded river bridge.

Eldrich entered with Verne and Cavil just then. Laes heard them enter and promptly grabbed the nearest book he could find and wedged his novel into it. He moved deeper into his nook, unwilling to get into any kind of altercation with them. Since Heth’s news had come in, Eldrich had been unpredictable. He had shouted at Laes loudly and publicly two days ago for having a badge askew in his uniform. 

“We have a spy somewhere in Varanya, someone who works very closely with us!” Eldrich was saying as he paced up and down a small space between a set of comfortable chairs, “Riaane said as much earlier. I thought she was being her usually contrary self. But now I know she must have spoken the truth. The new gun designs, as she said, have reached them.”

“Heth’s mission was known to hardly anyone,” Cavil said, “Other than a few of us.”

“I fear that may not be the case,” Eldrich said, unhappily, “I do worry for him! I know he is alive still. He is skilled and capable and I’m sure even if he has been captured, he will find a way out.”

Laes listened with growing surprise. The work Heth and Eldrich were involved in sounded quite dangerous! His respect for both men went up by notches.

They were walking towards Laes’ nook now. He looked around trying to find a way to get out unobtrusively but he’d foolishly managed to squeeze himself into a corner. He shoved the book into his trouser pocket and pretended to be reading the book he’d pulled out of the shelf. It had diagrams and equations and looked complicated

“Laes! What are you doing here?” Cavil sounded irritated and annoyed when he spotted Laes.

“Yes,” Eldrich added, “What would a dull wit like you need in a library? Is there a new instructional manual out? Perhaps on fucking with donkeys?”

Laes sighed silently and returned to the book.

“We need to sit here,” Verne said. He rarely spoke to Laes but when he did, he usually did so sternly and coldly, every inch the crown prince he was.

“Yes, get out!” Cavil said shortly.

Laes rose quietly, closing the book he’d just opened.

“Why are you reading about rocketry?” Eldrich asked him.

Laes stared at him dumbly and then at the book. He blushed at the thought of what he’d been reading. If Terel found out he was reading such books he’d have him strapped hard.

“I – I just...” he stuttered helplessly, wringing his fingers worriedly.

“Out!” Verne roared, and shoved him off.

“Eldrich stop wasting time with that idiot,” Cavil said tiredly.

Laes left, feeling a little hurt. He retreated to the gardens instead and lost himself in his novel again, imagining himself in the servant’s place. 

***

Eldrich largely maintained his composure in public but sometimes, in a few unguarded moments Laes would see him staring away into the distance, looking deeply unhappy and once or twice even with tears trickling down his pale cheeks. His eyes looked shadowed and dark circles formed under them. Laes observed him for a few days and suspected he covered them with some substance as women often did. Laes hadn’t realised how much it would hurt him to see Eldrich so miserable. He felt his own heart grow heavy. It was all he could do to not pull Eldrich into his arms and comfort him. If he could have, he would have held Eldrich gently and kissed away his worry and cares and run his hands through his soft hair and all over his fine body until he could relax and look happy again. 

Even at the king’s midsummer ball, Eldrich looked sad and lonely as he leaned against the column, wine cup in hand, watching the dancing couples below. A lit brazier some distance away threw up a play of light and shadows across his face. Laes could easily see the new lines that had sprung up around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes. He stood straight for a while as the other guests walked out, some calling greetings to him. And then as the crowd of dancers died out, he slumped against the column. Laes who was on duty, finally could stand it no more after watching Eldrich for an hour.

“Eldrich,” he said.

“I didn’t give you leave to call me by name,” Eldrich said coldly. He placed his empty wine cup and picked a fresh one from a tray nearby. He drank it in a few huge sips, replaced it and began walking away towards his chambers.

“No Sir,” Laes replied swiftly, walking behind him, “I’m sorry sir. Can I get you something?” He had to almost run to keep up with the other man’s long-legged swift stride.

“What can you get for me?” the sneer was unmistakable, but Laes ignored it, knowing Eldrich was hurting.

“Anything you’d like,” Laes said sincerely. They were near Eldrich’s chambers now, “Perhaps a warm drink from the kitchens, some food? There are fresh peaches from the mountains. Or else a book from the library?”

Eldrich stopped in the middle of the long hallway that led to his bedchamber. Under the pale light of the fire lanterns in the wall sconces, his face looked even more haggard and miserable.

“Can you get me Heth?” his tone slurred a little, as he entered his room

“No,” Laes admitted, realising that it might be best to leave Eldrich to his quiet and lonely sorrow for now. He made to walk away and then halted, unwittingly remembering the opening scene from the Prince and the Servant where the young prince had returned from war, tired and unhappy.

Eldrich had opened a small cabinet and was bending down and looking into it.

“I could perhaps give you something of what he used to,” he said, licking his lip nervously.

Eldrich stared at him confusion and then made an annoyed gesture.

“Get out!” he said shortly and then kneeling down, began rummaging in his cabinet.

Laes swallowed hoping and praying his next move would not backfire on him. He pulled off his tunic and lowered his trousers and underpants, and then stood naked. It was cold and he shivered slightly as he waited for Eldrich to emerge from behind the cabinet

Eldrich emerged, a large bottle of wine in his hand, and then stared at him, shock clear on his face. Laes leaned against the closed door, arraying himself as he’d seen the whores in Candle Street though, hoping to display himself to his best advantage.

What are you doing? Eldrich shouted

“I could lay with you,” he offered, “As Heth used to....”

“What?” Eldrich almost roared.

“I thought I could comfort you... you’ve been under so much worry and stress....”

Eldrich looked furious, “How dare you? What Heth and I had was beyond all this. We were friends, closer than brothers...do you really think you can replace him? Do you really think you can give me what he did? Look at you! You look like a stupid slut, the sort that can’t close his legs when he should!

Laes felt his heart sinking at the tirade. 

“And really – you? Have you seen or heard yourself? You look frightful most of the time, and your accent is atrocious and the gods know how you finished school even, you’re so dull-witted! Do you know anything of literature or art or astronomy or music?” Eldrich raged on.

Laes listened, his face reddening with shame as Eldrich listed out all his shortcomings.

“Your own family can’t stand you,” Eldrich threw at him contemptuously.

“I – I you were so unhappy...”

“Get out!!” Eldrich shouted and grabbing Laes by his bare arm, shoved him towards the door.

“P-please... it hurts me too... I – I’ve always wanted to...”

“Shut up!” Eldrich shouted and then grabbing Laes’ clothes tossed them out of the window.

“No!” Laes shouted and then ran over to the window, “Oh!” he suddenly realised he was stark naked, and now if he had to leave.... he flushed miserably, suddenly conscious of the smirk on Eldrich’s face. He covered himself awkwardly and turned to face his prince.

“That’s a little unnecessary isn’t it?” Eldrich smirked, “I’ve seen that, touched it even. Do you remember how often you’ve come in front of me like the shameless little whore you are? And you think you can replace Heth? ”

“I need to get my clothes,” Laes said desperately, staring out of the window trying to figure where they might have fallen.

“Shut up! I’m still talking, you little slut!” Eldrich shouted and sent his fist flying at Laes. It was too quick for the younger man and though he ducked he still got a glancing blow across his left jaw and cheek. Pain flared up through his face and head. He sank to his knees. Eldrich turned around and walked over to his bedchamber, swigging away from the wine bottle as he did so. Laes rocked forward, waves of blackness crashing into his head. He felt himself retching and then reeled over. He scrabbled for balance but couldn’t manage. His head crashed into the table leg and then it was all blackness.

***

Laes came to with the taste of bile in his mouth and a pounding headache in the front and side of his head. Groaning, he raised himself up. It took him a few minutes to realise where he was and recollect what had happened. He wondered how long he’d been lying there, and then looking at the tapers realised it may not have been more than half an hour. Just then the clock struck the midnight gong. He made to rise unsteadily.

“Hello!”

Laes looked up and hissed as his neck hurt from the movement. Eldrich stood over him He seemed to be swaying, or perhaps Laes though it was his head. He blinked. Eldrich had on only his dressing gown and it was open, displaying his stiff cock.. His breath reeked of wine.

“Who’re you?”’ Eldrich’s eyes were half closed and he was scratching his groin lazily, “Are you the whore? Did Heth send you?”

“S-sir,” Laes stammered, as Eldrich swayed on the balls of his feet, “Perhaps you should sit.”

“I need to piss... can’t ...sit...” He groaned, and handled his cock. 

Before Laes could realise what Eldrich meant, he felt the warm stream of liquid on his face and chest, the sour smell of stale tobacco and liquor wafting to his nostrils. He gasped and then realised he’d made a mistake and clamping his mouth shut, dived out of the way. The sudden move sent pain shooting through his neck and head and he moaned and fell to his side.

“Stay,” Eldrich slurred, “Good slut, let me pee on you. Heth will pay you extra,” he placed a foot on Laes’ thigh holding him in place. Laes tried to wriggle away but couldn’t, he was forced to lie on his back even as Eldrich continued to piss on his belly and crotch and buttocks now. He could barely hold his cock in place and the warm liquid dripped all over Laes.

“Hmmmm....” Eldrich moaned lustily, as the stream petered down. He moved his foot and Laes crawled away backwards, wiping his face with his bare arm. He was in tears, shocked by the unexpected act. Eldrich advanced towards him, his slippers slapping against the large puddle he’d left. Pearly beads of semen dripped from his glistening, still erect cock.

“’Come, slut,” he almost sang out, and then stumbled over, falling on Laes, with all of his weight. Laes grunted. Eldrich rolled away and began giggling. Laes looked around him in dismay. Eldrich had left a really large puddle on the floor that both of them were now wallowing in. His hair and face and large parts of his body were wet and sticky.

He needed to leave and wash. But first he needed to help the older man back into bed, or at least place him more comfortably he decided. He rose and tugged Eldrich up with him.

“Mm soo tired....” Eldrich slurred and leaned against Laes., “Pooh you stink,” he added but stayed leaning against Laes

He was heavy and Laes’ knees almost buckled against the strain. Eldrich slumped closer, his hand flailing down Laes’ chest. Laes almost fell over but somehow managed to keep his balance in place and bring them both down in a heap on the floor yet again.

“Ooh...a game... when do we fall again?” Eldrich giggled loudly, and rose unsteadily. He stood against the wall and sighed.

“Ooh, you’re naked,” he said suddenly, “Oh yes, you’re a whore. Heth sent you. Must pay extra. Do you want to pleasure me? He asked still giggling, “Or do you want to fuck me?”

Laes’ cock twitched at the thought of entering the tightness between Eldrich’s firm buttocks. But he knew he couldn’t possibly take advantage of Eldrich while he was drunk!

“Tell meeee!” Eldrich insisted, staring down at Laes. He was palming his crotch.

“Pleasure me,” he commanded suddenly, “I’ll only let Heth fuck me,” he frowned down at Laes who had kneeled down to remove his slippers.

He hooked his bare foot under Laes’ chin, pushing it up. Laes stared up into the handsome face, the mouth curled into a sulky pout, and the beautiful eyes, glazed with drunkenness.

“Pleasure me,” he said his voice still ringing with command, despite his drunken state. 

His robe slipped off, revealing his well-sculpted chest. Laes rose, unable to control himself. His head still hurt and he wanted nothing more than to return to bed. But the sight of Eldrich naked sent his heart into a tizzy. He would pleasure Eldrich as he had never known before and then leave. It would take hardly any time! Eldrich was already hard. He reached for the older man’s hips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, stroking Eldrich’s arms.

“I know. But you’re ugly. Touch me here,” Eldrich pointed at his chest.

Laes obeyed. He placed his hand over the left breast, firm, hard and flat, the small nipple under his palm. Then he laved his tongue over the right nipples till it was wet and glistening and hard. He repeated that with the hardening left nipple. Then he moved south across Eldrich’ smooth chest, dropping soft kisses all along his ribs, and then his navel. Eldrich moaned and sighed in pleasure, and kept thrusting his crotch against Laes’ kneeling frame

“Y-y-yesss.... aaahhhh..... yy-e-e-ssss.... aaaahhhhh....” he was so loud Laes was afraid someone would hear them. 

Laes licked at his navel and then licked a streak down the thin line of blond hair that went below his navel to the thatch of hair below his erect shaft. Laes hummed in pleasure at the sight of the stiffness, now larger and thicker. He took the bulbous flesh in his hands and began to knead it.

“Faster...,” Eldrich groaned, thrusting into Laes’ hands.

He licked the tip, feeling a little ashamed at the thrill he felt when the bitter saltiness of Eldrich’s urine and semen mixed in his mouth

Eldrich whimpered.

Laes slid his mouth over the rounded head and licked it again. He began inching his mouth slowly, when Eldrich moaned again and grabbing Laes’ head, began thrusting his cock in hard and fast.

Laes’ mouth filled up, and he felt tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He forced himself to relax, take deep breaths and then widened his cheeks to take it all in. Eldrich’s cock hit the back of his throat and Laes widened it expertly, pulling it in.

Eldrich came shouting loudly.

Laes felt his mouth fill with the bitter liquid. He swallowed it, humming softly at the thought of such intimacy with Eldrich. Eldrich pulled out even as he orgasmed, and spurted himself all over Laes’ face and chest. Laes stayed there, suddenly exhausted, unable to move, uncaring of his state. His own arousal was making itself felt and his groin had tightened. He reached for his cock and stroked himself to completion, moaning as he came all over his lower body and thighs.

“Unh..unh...unh...” he sat there breathing heavily as his limp cock slipped out of his hands.

Eldrich had slid to his knees too. He grabbed Laes’ hair and tugged him forward. Laes cried out.

“That was pretty. So hard now. Want to fuck...” he murmured, and reached around for Laes’ backside, “Turn over... want to fuck,” he repeated.

Laes stared at Eldrich’s crotch, where his cock had hardened again. He felt his entrance twitch and promptly complied, and spread his legs eagerly. Eldrich was shaky but finally managed to line his hardened cock against Laes’ tiny entrance.

“So small,” he slurred and jabbed his thickness against it. Laes bucked eagerly. Eldrich’s hands wound around his waist and raised his buttocks at an angle. He thrust his erect cock into Laes in one swift motion. Laes grunted as the action sent a stinging pain through his narrow passage. It had been weeks since Liame had slept with him. He pushed in, and Laes grunted in pain, but relaxed himself to let the massive girth in.

Eldrich held his hips and thrust and thrust and thrust, making loud sounds above Laes. At intervals, he raised a hand and smacked his buttock hard, stinging hits that made Laes cry out. He slid his hand to Laes’ front, rubbing his chest. Laes gasped as his fingers moved over his nipples. He felt the soft nubs harden almost immediately as Eldrich’s callused hands scraped them, and pinched them hard. He felt his channel tighten around the thick column of flesh. Eldrich came inside him filling his channel shouting again as he did so.

The older man kept pumping inside him and Laes almost fell to the ground as his channel filled with semen, and it began trickling down his thighs.

“Mmmm....” Eldrich moaned. His legs suddenly buckled and he collapsed on Laes, taking the younger man down with him, sprawled on the floor.

“S-so tired,” Eldrich moaned and sighed into the back of Laes’ neck. Laes stayed as he was a while, too exhausted himself to move. Eldrich was still inside him and he needed him to rise off him first.

“Eldrich? Sir?” he called out softly, “I need to move sir.”

Eldrich responded with a loud snore.

He tried moving out but the other man was heavy. Laes drifted off to sleep himself, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation inside him. Even when limp, Eldrich was large enough to fill his passage!

***

Eldrich stirred in the morning. Laes only realised he was waking up when Eldrich rose, and his cock popped out of his body in a swift painful move. 

“Aaahh...” Laes cried out and rubbed his arse as he turned over to face Eldrich, who was staring at him shock and horror.

“What are you doing here?” Eldrich screamed.

“Y-you said... I...”

Eldrich gazed down at his naked body, and then at Laes’.

“I can’t believe it... what did you do to me?”

Eldrich rose, a lot more steady now. He grabbed a sheet from the settee nearby and wound it around his waist. Laes stared at him in disbelief. Eldrich’s chest was covered with the marks Laes had left here. Eldrich pulled the sheet up to cover his chest and stared at Laes in disbelief. 

“What did you do to me?” he repeated, his expression thunderous now.

“N-nothing,” Laes protested, feeling very hurt. His arse was sore, and he smelt awful and now Eldrich was behaving as though it were all his fault!

“Did you fuck me?” Eldrich demanded. He sounded horrified at the thought.

“N-no! You asked me to... to ... my mouth...” Laes flushed, covering his crotch with his hands as he too rose, “And then you fucked me...”

Eldrich snorted, “You must have loved that,”’ he said bitterly, “You knew I was drunk and you took advantage of me.”

“B-but you told me – you wanted to fuck me...”

“I? I wanted to fuck you? Have you seen yourself in a mirror?” he grabbed Laes by the back of his neck and shoved him towards one of the long mirrors.

Laes stared at himself, a little shocked. He was skinny with tufts of black hair dotting his chest and stomach. His nipples bruised by Eldrich’s rough treatment were large and dark. His waist and hips were littered with bruises from Eldrich’s fingers. And his entire body was streaked with trails of semen.

“And you wet yourself too here?” Eldrich sneered, as he glanced at the puddle by the hearth.

“N-no... that was you,” Laes turned towards him, “Y-you... I...”

Eldrich’s eyes darkened seemingly at the memory, and then swung a hand at him and Laes caught it full on his face again. He cried out, tears streaming down his face.

“Get out!” Eldrich strode away from him, leaving him in the room stinking now of stale urine, liquor and semen.

Laes looked around dully. His head was pounding again now. His clothes were nowhere to be found. Eldrich had thrown them out of the window, he remembered. 

He clambered off the open terrace, naked as he was, and found his trousers and tunic floating on an ornamental pond. They were completely drenched and muddy. He rolled them under his arm and set off towards his own home, at a quick run. It was chilly outside and a light mist had rolled over the city. He felt tired and dazed, and almost walked into a tree. Still a little dazed, he managed to use the tree to climb into the house through the open terrace outside the sitting room. The sitting room was warm and cosy and Laes knees almost buckled when he entered it. The settee looked so warm and inviting, he thought. His head was pounding now both from the knock he’d taken and from the slaps Eldrich had given him. He leaned heavily against the piano by the window and then walked forward a few steps towards the hearth. Exhausted he curled up on the rug in front of the hearth, sighing from the warmth, ignoring his nakedness, and the state of his well-fucked body.

He wouldn’t have slept more than half an hour before he was discovered. Tiaana saw him first and screamed loud enough to bring down the house, if not all their breakfast guests. Laes who had been half asleep but too exhausted to move sat up at the sound. Sunlight wafted through the open window and Laes felt a little more awake. He rose slowly, using the brick wall of the hearth for support. He leaned against it, and then suddenly realised in shock, that he was completely naked. He stared at Tiaana and then with sheer embarrassment at the guests behind her, three large, bejewelled ladies, a countess and two duchesses, three slim and shapely young ladies clad in sheer, diaphanous wraps, moulded to their classically perfect figures and a group six or seven young lads and girls , still wearing school collars. The old women were looking at him with a mix of disgust and an almost lascivious pleasure, while the younger women were openly ogling his crotch and buttocks. The children looked shocked. He covered himself, and stared frantically around for his clothes. He’d left them under the tree, and the only way out was through the door Tiaana stood at. The fury in her face was undisguised. He sped towards the window and slid down the tree ignoring he wood scraping his groin and buttocks. 

***

“Where were you last night?” Terel asked him, after order had been restored to the house, Laes had had a hurried wash and presented himself in Terel’s study as desired. His headache had lessened after the wash, for which he was thankful.

“I – I was out,” he said quietly

Terel stared at his bruised face contemptuously.

“With who?”

“I was alone,” Laes said quietly, unwilling to bring Eldrich’s name into it.

“Very well, you can take your punishment alone. Tiaana?” Tiaana walked in, a birch rod in her hands. Behind her Sereian, who had returned to serve her young mistress, followed.

“I am tired of dealing with you. Tiaana will decide your punishment since she was most impacted. You disrupted the fund-raising for the orphanage.”

“I would suggest Lady Tiaana deal with him in future as well, my lord,” Sereian suggested, glaring at Laes, “She is most affected by his behaviour!”

***

Tiaana punished him in her own study, with Sereian present.

Sereian held him down while Tiaana bared his arse. 

“That’s quite a pounding your arse got last night,” Tiaana smirked, “He must have been hung well.” She prodded the birch rod between his buttocks at his sore entrance. Laes yelped in pain, “And he smacked you too. Must have realised just what you were; a shameless little harlot who’ll spread his legs for everyone.”

She was harsh, hitting him more forcefully and with more strikes than Terel usually did, aiming to strike him most between his buttocks or right under them where it would hurt most. Laes was soon groaning from pain and in tears when she was done.

She also had Sereian turn him over. 

“Mother had a most useful punishment when you reverted to your whorish ways,” she said calmly

“Nooo,” Laes begged, his face red with humiliation as Sereian turned him over, pulled up his tunic and tugged his legs up to his chest and apart exposing his belly and privates. 

“Ti, please, no!” Laes cried out trying to fight out of Sereian’s grip. Sereian spread his legs wider, and shoved him down, his arse hanging off the table, exposing his limp cock and entrance.

Tiaana prodded his cock and balls with the birch rod, “Pooh, you’re still so small down here. The others must be double your size. I don’t suppose you’ve ever fucked anyone have you?” She poked him harder, twisting the rod into the soft skin between his balls and hole. 

“Ahhh, Tiii... please... I’m so sorry...”

“You call me my lady, not my name. And you will stop calling Cavil by name as well, he is your senior officer, and Anders too.” Tianna swung the rod at his crotch. Laes howled.

Tiaana hit him swift and hard, fast and hard, striking his cock on the front and the underside, his balls, and the narrow expanse of skin between his already smarting entrance and the base of his cock. Laes screamed himself hoarse from pain.

When she was done, he lay curled on the floor, clad only in his tunic, sobbing as he waited for the pain to abate. When he could finally rise, Laes pulled on his clothes, scrubbed away the tears on his face and stumbled miserably back to his room, where he lay on the bed on his side and wept, Eldrich’s words echoing in his ears.

He wrote out a note to the younger prince, three times, scratching out words, trying his best to ensure the grammar and spellings were correct. Forgive me. I should not have behaved as I did. I’d do anything to help you feel better.

He got a response by afternoon. His note crumpled up and two iron pennies, with a receipt signed by Eldrich as just and fair payment for services rendered. Laes found himself crying again at that. A copper was the lowest of low denominations, and hardly anyone used one. You could get perhaps a tiny cup of tea or a single boiled candy for a penny, nothing else. 

And when Tiaana contemptuously told Eldrich at dinner that Laes had been whoring himself away the previous night, and how she failed to understand how anyone could pay anything for someone like Laes, Eldrich had said he might perhaps pay a penny or two for him. Tiaana and Eon had laughed derisively at that.

***

Laes had furlough for a week that autumn. He was loathe to spend it at home, Tiaana was quick to punish him for any little thing, but he had no money for travel. He could have visited Sevona, the train tickets were a little affordable but Liame was away for a meeting of the botanical society in Anglia. He wandered the markets for day or two or sat in the library. One evening, he huddled in the darkness of his favourite nook, the lights dimly lit, just sitting on the cushions and staring at his book. His arse was hurting fiercely after Tiaana had whacked him for coming to breakfast late. He was reading the latest volume of The Prince and the Servant. The footman had just sacrificed himself to save the prince’s life, jumping in front of an arrow meant for him, despite the fact that they were separated after a painful misunderstanding created by the prince’s evil sister. The servant now lay writhing in fever and pain, while the prince berated himself for not trusting the loyal lad.. The artist had sketched his nude frame on the bed, the prince leaning over him, stroking his face lightly, while his tears dripped onto the young servant’s pale chest. Laes felt really moved by the scenes he was reading and seeing.

“Helye can tell us if they knew of Heth’s mission or not.” Laes almost fell off his chair as the voices suddenly floated out from a row of shelves nearby. It was Eldrich, he realised. He snuggled deeper into the nook. He had deliberately avoided the other man after their last encounter. The two pennies lay in his chest of clothes, the sight of them a reminder to him to avoid Eldrich, even though the older man looked even more depressed nowadays as a few weeks had gone by with no news of Heth.

“That is surely classified information for him,” that was Lady Tylla. Laes curled further away. 

“He has a price!” Eldrich said stubbornly.

“And it is difficult to pay, but I will find a way,” Tylla told him.

“I can pay the price,” Eldrich’s voice sounded broken.

“You can’t! You know what he is like, and he knows you. He will stop at nothing to break you if you give him the merest chance” Tylla said sharply, “Give me a day Eldrich, I will find some way to get him something he will willingly barter information for.”

“You’ll find a whore!” Eldrich said in disgust.

“And you didn’t find one for Riaane?” Tylla said sharply, “I know you didn’t bed her, nor did Heth. I don’t know who he was but she was most satisfied. She talks of nothing but how he felt between her legs and how easily he capitulated to her demands. If I could find him, I swear I’d give him a go!” 

Laes paled, as she walked into his view. She wore a gown that slanted down from her left upper thigh to her right ankle. Her legs were well-muscled from days of horse riding.

“That was.... incidental... he offered himself up.”

“Well, I wish someone would offer himself up for Helye!” Tylla sounded fretful. They were walking away now.

Laes emerged from his nook. He’d been reading the page where the footman had awoken and told the prince he’d face a dozen arrows any day if it meant his love would live. Laes thought of his own prince Eldrich who pined so much every day. He read the chapter all over again, and then in the seclusion of his room, undressed himself, lay on his bed and enacted the scene with a cushion as the prince.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laes is inspired by his fictional hero and endures many trails. But the plan backfires. 
> 
> And yet he may have hope?
> 
> Warnings for dubious consent, femdom, painful object insertions, nastiness to Laes' manbits, pegging

It took Laes two days to pick up the courage to meet Tylla. He explained he’d overheard them. Tylla had been annoyed at that but as he’d expected was most interested in his offer.

“I – I can pay the p-price,” Laes said, his legs trembling as he tried not to remember how Helye had treated him the previous time.

Tylla stared at him thoughtfully, “He was not displeased the last time,” she mused, “And it has been some time.”

She had Laes undress then and there, “You’re thinner,” she frowned, running a finger down his bony spine, “and my, that’s quite a whacking you’ve got there!” she cupped his buttocks still marked from Tiaana’s latest beating.

Laes stood quietly, while she examined him. “You can leave tomorrow,” Tylla said “He is a few hours’ ride away. He’s here for two days. You know you can expect nothing in return for this, do you not?”

Laes stared at her blankly. He was doing so only out love for Eldrich!

“If Helye leaves happy, we may even get someone to search the forests where Heth was last seen.”

***

Laes decided to leave the same day, taking a rather cramped coach to the small settlement where the house Helye used was located. He reported to him just before lunch that day. Helye was quite pleased to see him. He looked larger and heavier and sterner than the last time Laes had seen him. 

“Ah, the playacting whore!” he clapped his hands in delight, “I was wondering if I would see you again. And Lady Tylla did not even tell me you are coming! She is a very intelligent woman though! I wish I had brought Rolf along. He slept so well the night after he had you.”

Laes shivered at the memory, very grateful the dog was not there.

“Come inside,” Helye told him and tugged him in, shutting the heavy wooden doors behind him, “I’m quite eager to sample your wares afresh.”

He shoved Laes against the wall and grabbing his head in both hands, brought his mouth close to his. Laes gasped silently as the older man began kissing him roughly. Helye’s tongue was insistent, and it thrust deep into him almost to his throat. Laes tried restrain him a little, to slow him down but Helye was far too strong for him. He broke off the kiss and grabbed Laes’ hands behind his back, and shoved him face towards the wall.

“You will do as I say,” he said, “I have been promised that you will serve me through my stay,” he said in a satisfied tone. He gripped Laes’ wrists in one large hand and tied them together with a belt. Then, he worked Laes’ trousers loose, pushing them down to his thighs. He grabbed Laes’ limp penis and balls and squeezed hard!

Pain shot through Laes’ entire body. “Aaaahhhhh...” he screamed. Helye squeezed harder, with both hands now. Tears sprung to his eyes, “Noo... please. Aaaahhhh....”

Helye then licked Laes’ right ear and neck, and kissed him on his jaw and collarbone, all the while maintaining the grip on his cock. He squeezed tighter, twisting his knuckles and his studded rings into the softness and Laes screamed again. The pain was so intense now that he felt blackness at the edge of his vision. Laes’ cries died down to a pained moan and he felt a cloak of darkness overwhelm him. He felt his legs giving way. His knees buckled under him and he fell towards Helye. The other man swore loudly and let Laes’ cock go, grabbing him at the waist instead. Laes slumped into his hold, breathing heavily, as the haze of pain slowly began to clear.

“Weakling,” Helye said in amusement, “Well, let me indulge myself in your tight little arse.” He smacked Laes on his buttocks as he said that. The younger man moaned again.

He slid his fingers between Laes’ buttocks, probing for his entrance. He slid in first one then a second and third swiftly in rapid succession wriggling them in expertly through the tightness.

“Aaaahhhhh....” Laes moaned from pain as he began scissoring the thick digits through the almost dry tightness, “Aaahhhh.... please.....”

“Yes, scream harder.” Helye breathed in his ear, “From deep inside ....”

He angled one finger deeper inside and brushed Laes’ prostate.

“Haaaahhhhh....,” Laes screamed as a thrill of pleasure coursed through him.

He felt his cock twitch and harden. Helye stroked him deep inside there. Laes felt his groin tighten, and his balls swell up.

“Did you like that? You do don’t you, you shameless little whore? Tell me!” he slid his finger away and Laes moaned with displeasure, even as his arse continued to be filled.

“Tell me!” Helye’s other hand stroked his taut lower belly, hovering near but not quite touching his swollen cock.

“Y-yes...,” Laes moaned, “Yes...”

“Tell me you want me to pound into your little hole till you come.”

“P-please Sir t-take me...”

Helye smacked him hard across his butt cheeks.

“Tell me you want me to pound into you hard and fast.” Helye said, “Repeat after me as I say!”

Laes complied.

“P-pound... into...ahhhh...”

“Thrust my sword...”

“Ahhh.... into my arse....”

“Fill you with my juices...”

Helye pulled back and then thrust into him so swiftly that Laes was almost pushed forward. He fell to the floor on hands and knees. Helye hauled him up, his prick still inside Laes’ arse. He shoved him face forward against the wall.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh.....”

His cock rammed into Laes’ insides again and again until he finally hit his gland. Laes’ crotch was heavy. Helye stroked his swollen cock and Laes came, spurting huge globs of semen into the wall. As his penis finally relaxed, his arse clenched tight around Helye’s thickness.

Helye came with a shout. He felt the hot wetness fill his channel, stinging his sore entrance and trickling down his thighs in thick sticky globs. Helye held him in place. His cock, even though limp now still felt thick.  
He pulled out of Laes suddenly casing him to scream again, and then turned him around and shoved him to his knees. Laes leaned back on his haunches, as Helye squirted his sticky juices over his face and chest.

It was only when the bell went for lunch that Laes realised it had been merely minutes since he had entered. 

***

The first day, Helye stayed with Laes late into the night, fucking him again and again in various places around the house. 

When he woke in the older man’s study in the morning after a short nap, he found him reading a letter that clearly had some good news. 

“Ah, I have been offered a fine Sevonian hound for my best bitch! Perhaps the next time, I could have my newest hound fuck you too,” Helye smirked broadly. Laes tried not to shudder at the thought. Sevonian and Marsinian hounds, were both massive, almost wolf-like.

Helye decided to further tease Laes by fucking him as the hounds did, placing him on all fours and thrusting into him.

When Laes lowered himself into a warm bath after that, he was sore all over, inside and outside, but Helye was happy! Laes had done exactly as he asked, spreading himself over every surface in his study, taking him in his arse and mouth as he asked. He’d even let Helye spank him multiple times,

He returned to the other man’s study in the afternoon, after a light lunch, completely naked, as instructed. He was shocked to find him with guests.

“Oh!” Laes yelped, and pulled a curtain from the window to cover his front.

“Laes! I have invited some dear friends to join in my entertainment.”

There were two women in the room, both tall and well-attired in flowing silk garments. One of them turned towards him, and Laes realised both were masked and wigged.

“Do you recognise her?” Helye asked him slyly, pointing at the shorter one, “Or her?” he pointed to the other.

Laes shook his head and stared at them closely. The shorter woman wore a silk mask on her face, and had long golden hair that flowed to her back. Her breasts were large, and her waist was shapely. He had no idea who she was and simply shrugged.

She snorted, “Of course he wouldn’t!” she removed the mask. It was Riaane. Laes yelped at the sight. She was dressed in a long green robe that she unclasped now. It fell off her shoulders, revealing her naked body, “Any other man would have!”

The other woman kept the mask on. She was larger than Riaane, almost as tall as Helye. Her breasts and buttocks were firm and perfectly shaped, and her arms and legs too seemed muscled.

“I have agreed that they may us you while I watch,” Helye told him, “Lady Riaane has always been most creative! And my dear Lady...” he glanced at the other one who shook her head, “And my dear Lady Mystery is a daring mix of creativity, and shall we say cruelty, my love?”

Laes felt confused and worried but could do nothing. Riaane had stand in the centre of the study. His hands were tied above his head to a metal ring. It just high enough for him to be able to stand comfortably, even bend his knees and elbows if required. He had realised last night that the room was equipped with holds and hooks all. They parted his legs wide and bound his ankles to two hooks on the floor.

“Should I gag him?” Riaane asked Helye.

Helye shook his head, “He makes the most endearing sounds. I could come just listening to him.”

“Very well, let’s get him ready then,” Riaane said decisively. Lady Mystery brought a small wooden box that seemed to be full of all sorts of things.

Riaane stepped away for a while Lady Mystery examined his body closely. She stroked his nipples lightly, poked a finger into his navel, made him part his legs, fondled his cock and balls, fingered his entrance and then tightened his bindings. When Riaane returned, she wore a phallus on a belt tied around her hips. Laes stared at her in shock and surprise. He’d never seen a lady wearing one of these in the past! It was long and thick, larger than most men he knew, even Helye. He couldn’t possibly take that inside him!

Riaane then pulled out a sheath and rolled it over the phallus. Laes had seen sheaths before, they were used mostly when laying with women to prevent any chance of pregnancy. These were strangely designed though. It had beads and crystals on it, similar to the ones he had seen men using in the Nest as pleasure tools. Someone had once used one inside him. He felt his arse twitch at the memory. It had been a little painful but intensely pleasurable. The beads here though were bigger. 

Lady Mystery meanwhile had begun to palm his cock. She held a thin wire in her hands, which she now began sliding into his cock. He yelped as it poked into the soft skin at his tip. 

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Sshhh...” Mystery slapped the underside of his cock lightly, and pushed the wire in a little more. It was coated with some liquid and burnt. He wondered if it was ginger again.

“Ow... it hurts... I don’t... it burns... owww...”

She slapped him on his balls. Laes yelped louder.

“Shut up, or I will hurt you,” Mystery’s voice was hoarse and commanding and full of malice.

She was quick but very careful. Before Laes even realised what she was doing, his cock was filled partway with the wire. He stood trembling, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes, his chest heaving from exertion, as she continued to slide it in. She stroked his cock as she did so, and Laes was a little dismayed to find he was getting erect.

“What have you put on the wire?” Helye asked curiously, watching from where he stood.

“Fernberry oil,” Riaane responded, “He’ll remain hard for a while. It is on this as well.” She stroked the beaded phallus and walked around behind Laes.

Laes knew he should have expected it, but he still felt shocked and scared as Riaane parted his buttocks and pushed the phallus into him. It was massive – thicker and longer than any man he’d taken. The crystals scarped his inner walls as she pushed in and he cried in pain. 

Riaane’s thrusts were erratic but hard, and left him grunting in pain. Her hands rested on his hips the fingers digging into his skin deep enough to leave bruises. She tugged his hips down a little and changed her angle, and suddenly he was almost screaming in pleasure as the thick phallus hit his pleasure spot. Blood pooled in his groin and he moaned. His cock tightened around the wire.

Through heavily lidded eyes, he watched as Mystery picked up a second beaded sheath, glistening with the oil and turned it inside out. The tip had been cut off this one, leaving a hole on top. To his shock and dismay Mystery placed the inside out sheath at the tip of his erect cock and pulled it down quickly. His tip poked out of the hole in the sheath, but the rest of his cock was encased in the tight beaded sheath. His balls hung out of it, already heavy.

He shuddered as he felt the bead and crystals pressing into his sensitive flesh. “Uunnhhh...” he moaned miserably, even as the phallus brushed his gland again.

Mystery picked up a thick string next. She tied the thin metal wire at the top of his cock just below his tip, and then brought it down in a criss-cross pattern to the base of his shaft, just above his balls. She tugged the swollen sac viciously as she did so. Laes moaned. He was hard and this hurt. Parts of his cock bulged out of the string lattice and the string and beads now pressed painfully into his already sensitised cock.

He ached to take his cock into his hands. A thick drop of semen trickled out of his tip.

“You need to pull him down,” Riaane instructed. Helye tugged at a level and Laes felt the ring his hands were tied to being lowered. His body bent at the hip so that he was bending his arse into Riaane’s phallus. Mystery placed a chair under Riaane and she sat down, brining Laes down with her. She leaned back against the chair now, and holding Laes in place began trusting up into him again.

Mystery straddled Laes’ spread legs and lowered herself onto his erection, swiftly. Her moistness encased him completely. She placed her legs on the arms of the chair and leaned back, her hands on Laes’ thighs, so that his cock was forced into an angle.

“Unnnhhhh ...,” he grunted as pain shot through him.

She brought her legs together, clenching tight around him and pressed her knees into his sides. His cock began to hurt as the sheath pressed deeper into his shaft, each crystal digging into the soft skin. He was overwhelmed with sensation and pain.

He couldn’t see what she did with her hands, so when her fingers curled around his balls it came as a shock. More pain shot through him overriding the pleasure he felt earlier.

“Aaahhhh....,” he cried.

Meanwhile Riaane’s fingers danced over his chest and belly, curling through the tufts of hair, tugging them painfully, fingernails scratching his nipples. They began rocking into and around him in unison.

He didn’t know how long they rocked into him like that. At some point in time, they leaned forward and kissed over his shoulder, their firm breasts pressing into his body. He thought they may have come more than once while they took him this way, their wetness trickling down his own legs.

They finally let him go, after what seemed like hours. Riaane pulled out his aching and sore arse, hurting him in the process as the crystals scraped his inner walls. Mystery undid his cock bindings slowly, removing each winding of the string, and then pulled the sheath up his swollen cock. That scratched the sensitive flesh as well, leaving long red welts and scrapes all along its length.

Riaane tugged his head close to hers and licked his earlobe, “’Do you know Eldrich got the information he needed today, by offering to give Helye one of the best hunting dogs from his kennel to rut with Helye’s bitch? Does he know you’re rutting yourself here like a bitch?”

Laes was in tears from the pain, the pleasure had been completely undone. And Riaane’s information threw him completely. When they untied him finally, he curled up on the floor, and came long and hard. He blacked out as he spurted all over the floor, exhaustion and misery finally overtaking him.

When he came to, later in the night, he was in bed in the room provided to him, still exhausted and aching. Helye sent him a salve to apply on his cock and inside him, and he gratefully used it. 

Helye returned to Varanya with Laes the next day, by train. Riaane and the mystery lady had already left. Laes was still in pain and the jolting ride did nothing to help. Expectedly Helye wanted to enjoy himself during the journey as well. When Laes tried to protest, he slapped him and told him he should have recovered adequately by now, with the salve. 

“You forget yourself, whore,” he said.

They occupied a private compartment, furnished in silk and velvet and he took Laes three times in the journey, spreading him on the carpeted floor, pounding into the younger man’s sore arse, eagerly, and kneading his sore cock and balls roughly, revelling in Laes’ winces and cries of pain. He had Laes spurting into the sheets each time, drawing out his release quickly and painfully. Laes could do nothing but submit to him even though he knew his doing so would not aid Eldrich’s scheme in any way now.

When they reached Varanya, it was late in the evening. Laes’ steps were unsteady and Helye’s servant had to help him off the train. 

“That was most enjoyable,” Helye told him as he waited for his horse. They stood in a corner of the stables near the station. He leaned forward and kissed Laes deep and hard, slipping his hand into his trousers and fondling his arse, “I hope they will send you to me again!” he squeezed the soft mounds hard and Laes whimpered into the kiss. Helye held out something, it was a tiny velvet cylindrical purse, packed coins, about two inches long and an inch in diameter. Laes could figure it contained perhaps ten coppers.

“I’m sure Tylla compensates you adequately,” Helye said with a tiny sneer, “But this is a little something additional, so you do not forget yourself.” 

Laes flushed uncomfortably, and shook his head miserably.

“N-no. I- I’m not...”

“As I said,” Helye smirked, “It is so you do not forget yourself.” He swiftly grabbed Laes’ hand, pulled him into an empty stall, shoved him over a water barrel there and tugging down his loosened trousers, pushed the purse into his already sore arse. Laes was too surprised to react until he felt his entrance being penetrated yet again. He cried out, as Helye shoved it completely inside. Helye smacked Laes hard on his buttocks and walked away.

Laes managed somehow to pull out the purse, sobbing softly as he did so, and pulled up his trousers. 

Helye rode away when his horse arrived. Laes decided to walk back, despite his aches and bruises. It was not too far and he knew shortcuts through the city. A part of him almost contemplated using the newly acquired money, but then he told himself he couldn’t. As Laes walked slowly out of the stables, he noticed Eldrich standing near one of the stalls. He was staring in Laes’ direction. He tried to walk away a little faster but found it difficult with his soreness. As he slipped into a narrow lane that provided a shortcut towards the market, he realised Eldrich was right behind him. He continued walking however, unwilling to get into an encounter with him now, when he felt so tired and confused and miserable.

Eldrich had other ideas though. He grabbed Laes by his arm and shoved him against the wall.

“Where have you been?” he asked roughly.

“Away,” Laes told him and tried to pull away.

Eldrich shoved him back against the wall, holding him in place with one arm.

“What were you doing with him?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Laes said quietly.

“I saw you kissing him,” Eldrich sneered, and reached his hand into Laes trouser packet and pulled out the pouch of coins. He shook it in front of Laes’ face.

“Do people always give you money for nothing,” he snorted. Laes flushed with humiliation. He was close to tears now.

Eldrich pulled down Laes’ trousers, ignoring his feeble cry of protest. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing to me,” he muttered drily, taking in the marks on Laes’ crotch and hips. He tugged his tunic open and roved his eyes over all the marks left on Laes’ chest and belly over the last two days. He lightly touched his nipples, now dark from the pinches and bites left on them, Laes stood limp against the wall, silent tears pouring down his face. He wished of all the people who had seen him in such a shameful manner, Eldrich would be the last.

Eldrich’s fingers brushed a darkening bruise on his hip, and then the marks on his thighs. He turned Laes over and the younger man brokenly let him do as he pleased. Eldrich’s hands roved his buttocks, fingering the deep bruises on his cheeks, parting them to reveal his sore and reddened entrance.

Laes stood limply and let him do as he pleased. 

“You’re disgusting,” he declared, and shoved him back against the wall his clothes still undone.

Laes managed somehow to return home. In his chambers he found a note from Tylla, informing him that he was no longer required to attend to Helye. It had reached him late in the night, well after he’d left, just as the letter from Eldrich about his hound must have been dispatched from Varanya. He stayed in his rooms the rest of the day, weeping miserably, not even rising for supper. He was still hurting all over, even inside, and had to coat himself with more salve, shaking forcing his fingers into his throbbing channel to spread it over the scratches inside. 

It struck him more than once that his sacrifice had been in vain. He’d disgraced and humiliated himself so much for nothing. And the worst of all, Eldrich thought he had slept with Helye for money! He’d never felt so terrible, and so lonely. 

He rejoined his family at breakfast the next morning. Cavil was absent but Terel, Tiaana, Anders and Eon were there. He’d finally fallen asleep late into the night, and now he had a headache, his eyes felt swollen and achy and he was still sore all over. Thankfully though, no one questioned him about his trip or the way he looked. They were too busy discussing their midwinter plans for the year. They were planning a trip to Essoia again.

Laes spent the rest of the day and night moping again. he kept wishing he had insisted on returning to Varanya by coach or by horseback. Or that he’d disembarked from the train later or that he too had masked himself as Riaane and Lady Mystery had. Then Eldrich wouldn’t have seen him.

To his utter misery, Eldrich visited their home often the next few days, usually shutting himself into a study with Cavil and Verne. He often left these discussions with a thoughtful and pensive expression.

***

On the last evening of his furlough, Laes borrowed a fresh trove of romance novels from the library, changed into his nightclothes and curled up in his armchair with them. He was a little surprised when someone knocked on the door, and even more so when it turned out to be Eldrich

“I accept your offer,” Eldrich said abruptly, cutting of Laes’ shocked and stammered greetings.

“Wh-what?”

“To let me bed you,” Eldrich said flatly, “I would have you as my – my ... bedmate? So you could pleasure me in bed every night. And day.”

Laes dropped the book he held, and stared at Eldrich in shock, and then recovered.

“This is a joke?” he said hesitantly, “Tiaana will come out from behind the door and you’ll all laugh?”

“No, I’m quite serious,” Eldrich remarked calmly.

“You said I disgusted you,” Laes said trying not to sound hurt.

“You did then,” Eldrich said quietly, “But then I thought about it. Forgive me for my strong words and my hasty actions. Unnhh..., and for my earlier actions as well... if you would care for it, I will have you in my bed.”

Laes gaped at him, unsure of what to say. This was a complete turnaround. Eldrich looked oddly humble and almost desperate.

“Do you not want that anymore?” Eldrich asked softly, “Does the thought of laying in bed with me seem distasteful to you now?”

“Never!” Laes breathed out immediately. In his dreams he imagined himself in Eldrich’s arms in bed.

Eldrich held out his arms. Laes hesitated.

“It hurt me to see you with others,” Eldrich said, “I didn’t realise it until now. How much it could hurt me that you were with Helye. I realised I would rather have you with me here.”

Laes moved towards his open arms and let the older man hold him. He thought he was dreaming.

Eldrich undid the bindings of Laes’ nightshirt, and swung it off his shoulders, baring him to his gaze. Laes blushed as his Eldrich’s eyes roved his naked body.

“Y-you said I was ugly,” he said miserably.

“You’re so skinny,” Eldrich said. He hooked a finger under Laes’ chin and lifted his face. Laes stared in the dark blue eyes. They swirled with a host of emotions.. Eldrich brushed his lips with his, and then they were kissing, Eldrich’s tongue exploring Laes’ mouth. Laes sighed happily, and that was all he knew. A mist of grey enveloped his mind and he let himself get lost in that.

When he came to he was in Eldrich’s arms, with the other man staring at him in bemusement.

“Kiss me again,” he requested.

Eldrich snorted. Instead he swung Laes into his arms and carried him over to his bed. 

“I must be dreaming,” Laes murmured, as Eldrich loosened his trousers. His cock was as large as Laes remembered and still soft. He frowned a little.

“Why? Why should you be dreaming?” Eldrich demanded as he began stroking his cock.

“You-you’re here... with me. I’ve wanted this forever,” Laes blabbed away, “But I can’t imagine you’d want me.”

“I want you in bed, yes,” Eldrich said, “Will you let me have you as I please?”

“Y-yes,” Laes breathed out.

“And do all I tell you to?”

“Y-yes.”

“I won’t let you fuck me.”

“Y-yes...”

“I won’t be easy to be with. I am moody nowadays and temperamental I’m told. I will be hard and harsh and hurtful at times. I won’t bed you gently as with some delicate maiden. You’re a grown lad, and well experienced one at that, and I’ll fuck you in keeping with that,”

Laes shuddered at that little speech. Eldrich blue eyes were dark with desire, and Laes could feel his own body responding to the smouldering gaze and the staunch words.

“Yesss... oh gods... yes...”

He reached for Eldrich’s cock, batting away his hands gently. He looked up towards the older man, “May I take care of this for you?” he asked

Eldrich nodded, “With your mouth.”

It was a wonderful night for Laes. After he brought Eldrich off with his mouth, the other man fucked him well, drawing him out till he was almost screaming with pleasure. They had to have him bite into his pillow so no one would hear them.

“You’re noisy,” Eldrich said in amusement, stroking Laes’ hip, as they lay back after the vigorous round, “We can’t use your rooms. Or mine. I have a small apartment in town. We’ll use that.”

“Hunh,” Laes stared at him sleepily.

“I don’t want anyone to know of this,” Eldrich told him.

Laes nodded, a little unsure. His family would not approve him having a male lover, but the fact that it was Eldrich might have met approval.

“And I won’t share you,” he said softly, “I want that clear. I will not share your arse,” he squeezed one buttock as he said that, “And I will not acknowledge this publicly.”

“W-why?”

“Why will I not share you?”

“Why can’t we tell people?”

“I don’t think it’s safe for anyone to be seen as close to me,” Eldrich told him. 

“B-but...”

“Ssshhh...”

Eldrich was concerned for him, Laes thought happily.

And he was here, finally in Laes’ bed. Laes felt almost delirious with joy. He stayed wide awake that night even as Eldrich lay back in his bed, wanting a small nap before returning to his own chambers. Eldrich snored a little, and Laes just watched his naked body as he lay in his small bed. He kept pinching himself to see if he were awake and not dreaming.

 

***

End of Part 1

Continued in Winter's Wish


End file.
